Black Wolf Pack
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: COMPLETEDSakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love? Lots of couples!
1. Secretary

**Guess who's back? Back again. Wolf Blossom is back, WITH BLACK WOLF PACK!!!**

**Oh yea, Wolf Pack is back, and this time I intend to keep it!! But guys, if this story is gone, then I'll forget about Black Wolf Pack.**

**I'm taking a huge risk here. If it's gone, then your favourite story is gone.**

**Well, an author's gotta do what an authors gotta do.**

**Ok then, what I'll do is post 1 chapter up a week. I'm hoping to get back the 300 reviews I once had. So, to do that, I can't post up all the chapters at once.**

**So, enjoy Black Wolf Pack!!**

_**Dedication:**_ This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**_Title_:** Black Wolf Pack

**_Summary:_** Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

And now, to truly begin…

------- **Chapter 1**: Secretary

Sakura Kinomoto is a 20-year-old hottie. She has honey golden brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. She has emerald-green-eyes and a perfect sexy figure. Sakura Kinomoto, has no family, they all died 2 years ago in a deadly car-crash when Sakura was 18. Now Sakura lives in the heart of Hong Kong Island. Her friends live in Japan but they all lost contact. Sakura, is as lonely as can be.

Syaoran Li is a 25-year-old hunk. He has messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. His body was just plain sexy. Syaoran as 4 sisters named Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa. He also has a brother named Ryan. His sisters all married and settled down in England while him and his brother live in Hong Kong. Syaoran is the leader of a dangerous gang called the 'Black Wolf Pack'. But in order to become the official leader, Syaoran must get married. But the thing is, Syaoran doesn't want to marry just some stranger.

Both Sakura and Syaoran's problem will be solved. It all started on a bright, sunny day.

---

"Mou, this is really, really hard. Trying to pay my damn bills with some stupid ice cream parlour job." Sakura cried as she washed the dishes.

"But what can I do? Finding a job in the middle of Hong Kong Island will be harder then making a snowball in the middle of summer."

Sakura sighed. "But, it's worth a shot." She said to no one in particular.

Sakura dried off her hands and picked up today's paper.

'Jobs, jobs, jobs, jobs. What to do.' Sakura thought as she flipped through.

Suddenly, an ad caught her attention.

_ Looking for a job that's intense? Looking for a job you can handle? Are you not afraid of the most deadly man alive? Then you're the one we're looking for. Call 987-654-3210. You'll know what we mean sooner or later._

Sakura giggled at this ad. She knew she had to do something. So she picked up her phone and called the number listed on the paper.

The phone rung, and rung and rung. Finally, some man picked up.

"Hello, Li Corporation." Came a very masculine voice.

"Hello. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I would like to apply for the position that you've stated in the papers."

"Great, when would you like the interview?" asked the man.

"As soon as possible, but I would like to know what the position is?"

"Secretary of the Manager."

Sakura gulped. 'Secretary of the MANAGER?!?!' her mind shrieked.

"Sec…secretary?"

The man chuckled. "Yes Miss. Secretary. But don't worry, the manager isn't all that mean if you catch him on a good day. So, when would you like to come in?"

Sakura sighed. "When are you free?"

"Well, the manager is available in 1 hour, if you can make it then."

Sakura took a quick glance at the calendar. 'Nothing planed.' She thought.

"Great, I'll be there in 1 hour." She said.

The man said some few ending words and they both hung up.

"One hour? I'll make it work." Sakura said before hanging up.

---Li Co---

"Hey, Ryan who was that?" called Syaoran.

"Some lady called saying she wants an interview."

"Of being my secretary?"

"No, for being Eriol's Secretary. Obviously yours."

Syaoran glared at Ryan. "Stop pissing me off."

"You know Syaoran, never has there been a day when you weren't pissed off."

"Your damn face is in mine that's why I can't have a decent day."

Ryan scowled. "Sakura Kinomoto will be here in 1 hour. Don't drive her away."

Syaoran glared at his brother. "Yea, yea."

"You know Syaoran, these girls always want to be your secretary. Never once did a man call."

"Idiot, usually ladies get to be secretaries. But these bitches only want to be my secretary so they can have sex with me. Stupid idiots, I'm lucky I didn't tell them about the Wolves."

Ryan laughed. "Yea, sure lucky. If you had told them, our whole gang would have been in jail, hoping to get out."

Syaoran nodded. "So this bitch better not piss me off."

"She has to be an angel."

Syaoran growled at what Ryan said.

An hour later Ryan buzzed Syaoran.

"Hey, Kinomoto's here, can I let her in?"

"Yea sure, let her in." Syaoran said.

Sakura walked in. She was wearing a tight pink long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves flared and she had a silver rose on the side of the shirt. She was wearing a light sky blue long skirt and blue low-heeled sandals. She had a white cloth headband that was put on and she allowed a few bangs to hang. Make up was not so essential at this point but she did apply some lip-gloss and a bit of white eye shadow.

Syaoran gawked at Sakura's beauty.

'God, what is she? She must be an angel. How else can I explain it.' Syaoran thought.

Sakura smiled at him as she was still standing. Ryan snuck a look at what was happening. He almost laughed as he called his cousins Eriol Li, Takashi Li, Mika Li and Ryu Li. Eriol stifled a laugh as he saw his cousin stare at this lady.

"Wow man, I hope Syaoran chooses her. Have you ever seen him like that?" Mika asked.

Ryu shook his head. "Hell. He's like possessed."

Mika was a well-built man that had blond hair and sky blue eyes. He's really tall and he's…well can't explain it but another Syaoran. Mika is obsessed in girls and will do anything to get one laid.

Ryu is of a different story. He'll do what ever it takes to get a girl but he will not lay is dignity on the line. Ryu is dark brown eyes and beetle black hair. He's body is well built just like Syaoran and Mika.

Ryan is a total Syaoran duplicate. Except Ryan is the youngest. Ryan is 21, Syaoran is 25, Eriol is 25, Takashi is 25, Mika is 24 and Ryu is 24. Ryan's only different look is his eyes are golden yellow, not Amber.

You already know Eriol and Takashi's looks so no detail into that.

"Ryu, Mika shut up, Xiao Lang will hear us." Takashi warned.

Ryu, Eriol and Ryan were trying not to laugh but to late.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Came a booming voice.

They all gulped as they got glared down by Syaoran.

Ryan burst out laughing. "Sorry Sir." He mumbled as he walked back to the front desk.

All other employees that work at Li Corporation were shaking. They knew well that Li would never shoot family. But if either of the normal employees were to eavesdrop on Syaoran's conversation, they would have gotten 25 bullets down their guts.

Sakura was just standing their, quiet as a mouse. 'Knew I shouldn't have come today.' She thought.

"Sorry Kinomoto-san, please sit down."

Sakura did as she was told.

"So Kinomoto…"

"Please, just call me Sakura."

Syaoran nodded. "Ok Sakura…"

---1 hour later---

"Congratulations Sakura, you've gotten the job. You may start tomorrow morning." Said Syaoran as he showed Sakura to the door.

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou Li-san."

As Sakura left the office she was headed towards the main exit until the Li's stopped her there.

"So?" they all asked.

Sakura laughed. "So what?" She asked.

"DID YOU GET THE JOB?!?" They asked yet again.

Sakura stared them and nodded.

By then she was engulfed in hugs.

"Um…hello what is happing here?" She asked.

"My brother never hires someone. I was his stupid secretary for 3 months." Ryan said.

Sakura was about to say something but her phone rang.

The boys stopped and started to listen.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Came a voice.

Eriol thought it sounded quit familiar.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura cried.

All the Li men looked at Eriol that second.

"YES!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!! WHY DON'T YOU CALL?!?!? You're little boy is getting anxious to talk with you!!"

Sakura giggled. "Aww, is he there?"

"No, sleeping. But listen, he really misses you. Why did you leave him with us, you could have taken him with you."

Sakura laughed. "I could have but you my dear sister would have gotten crazy. Besides, I can't support both of us here. I thought he'd be happy there."

"Doesn't look like it. Any ways, where are you now?"

"At Li Co, just got a job here."

"REALLY!!! Eriol-kun works there!!!"

Sakura laughed. "Really, so your dear husband will be my co-worker. If only you SHOWED ME A PICTURE OF ERIOL I MIGHT HAVE SEEN MY ONLY BROTHER-IN-LAW!!" Sakura shrieked into the phone.

All the Li men were totally confused now.

"Shut up, I'm on speaker and the girls are here."

"Who? Chiharu, Rika and Naoko?"

Now the Li boys were crazy. Literally.

"Not Rika, she left. Any ways, your little boy is hungry. Gotta feed him. I'll see you later ok babe?"

"Yea, bye Tomoyo."

"Wait, Mei Lin is over today right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai, Mei is coming, she said she's gone crazy. She just needs to see me."

Tomoyo giggled. "That's Mei for you alright. Ok then Sakura, bye."

"Ja ne."

She smiled at the boys. "I have to go now, so bye."

Syaoran was also listening to the conversaion.

'So, little miss secretary knows the girlfriends of the boys. Interesting.' He thought.

'I may have choose the correct person for the job.'

"Kinomoto-san…" Ryan started.

"Please, Sakura will do." She said.

"Ok, Sakura how do you know them?" He asked as he pointed at the cell still clutched in Sakura's hands.

"Them? Their my friends since forever. Tomoyo-chan is my younger sister. After our parents died she got married and moved in with my Aunt Sonomi while I moved here."

Eriol walked seductively towards Sakura.

"Hoe." Sakura squeaked.

"Don't worry, dear sister-in-law, I would never hurt you. If I did your sister would have my head." Eriol said as he saw Sakura's face crack into a huge grin.

"YOU MEAN!?!?" She cried.

He nodded as he hugged Sakura. She was laughed hard now.

"Eriol…" Mika started. "You're a married man."

"Shut it, she's my sister-in-law."

"It's been nice meeting you for the first time Eriol. I have to go or else my friend Mei Lin will freak."

"You mean Mei Lin Li?" Ryan asked.

Sakura nodded. "How do you know?"

Takashi cleared his throat. "Mei Lin is our cousin. Ryu's girlfriend."

Sakura grinned. "I think I finally got it." She muttered.

She looked at all of them. "Ok, you there on the left is Ryu, Mei's boyfriend right?"

He nodded.

"Ryan…wait your Rika's man. And you there, the one with the closed eyes. You must be Takashi, yea Chiharu told me all about you. And I can't forget our dear Mika, Naoko is obsessed about you man. Seriously."

Everybody laughed.

"You're good." Mika announced.

"Aren't I?" Sakura laughed. She took a glance at her watch and freaked.

"Ah!! I gotta go. Oh wait, Ryan, if you wanna come over when Mei Lin does, then here is my address. Bring your brother with you ok?"

Ryan nodded as he took the address from Sakura's hands.

"BYE GUYS!!" Sakura cried as she left and got into her car.

---Syaoran---

'How can I work with that goddess a few feet away from my office?!?!' he thought.

---Sakura's Apartment---

Sakura just finished making dinner. She was serving Noodles, Dim Sum, Sushi, Peach Buns, Friend Rice and Fried Shrimp.

Just as Sakura finished setting up the table, her doorbell rang.

She was wearing a golden colour tank top and flared jeans; there were Cherry Blossom near the bottom of her pants and fringes hung from her top.

"Konnichiwa Mei Lin, Ryan, Li." Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!" Mei Lin greeted.

"Yo Sakura." Ryan smiled.

Syaoran nodded his head and grunted. His head shot up though when he smelt it. "Ryan, Dim Sum!!" Syaoran proclaimed.

Sakura nodded. "How did you know?" She asked.

Mei Lin scowled. "Dim Sum is Syaoran's favourite dish." She explained.

Everybody laughed.

"So Mei Lin, how've you been?" Sakura asked.

"Great, you?"

"Same old, same old. I quit working for Mr. Boushi, his shop sucks!!"

Mei Lin laughed. "I see, and how about the girls?"

Sakura sighed. "I talked with them today. They seem great."

"Mei Lin, I found out that I work with the girls' boyfriends. Gah, they're gonna ask me about them forever now!!" Sakura whined.

Mei Lin laughed. "Ok Sakura, chillax for a moment. Now that we're here, we might as well get started."

Sakura got into serious mode.

Mei Lin smiled. "Still up for it?"

Ryan and Syaoran sat their confused.

"Hai." Sakura pouted.

"Ok, I'll bring out the package." Mei Lin said as she walked into Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura went to prepare some snacks.

Mei Lin came out 5 minutes later as Sakura placed some chocolate bars down.

"Ok Mei Lin, go for 25."

Mei Lin picked up a picture of a boy with Green hair and purple eyes.

"EWW!! THIS HAS TO BE SHIRO!! EWW!!"

Sakura laughed as she gave Mei Lin a point.

"Ok Sakura, picture 1."

Sakura picked it up and gasped.

"When did you…"

"When I went to get the pictures."

Sakura pouted. "Meanie, ok, he's my boss." Sakura laughed.

"Boss?" Ryan asked.

"I snuck pictures of all the Li boys right now and that's Syaoran's picture."

Ryan nodded.

Sakura noticed how bored Syaoran and Ryan were.

"Ok, Ryan I have a gamecube. You can play Melee, Crystal Chronicles, Soul Calibur 2 or Windwaker."

Ryan nodded as he got busy playing Melee.

"And Li-san, I have a computer or a tv, play or watch which ever."

Syaoran glared at her. "I'd rather work."

"Man, so many whiners." Sakura said.

A few minuets later the doorbell rung.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Sakura cried.

"Hey, Sakura crap isn't holy."

"Shit girl when did you get here?"

Ryan thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Girl why are you so damn surprised to see me?"

Sakura laughed. "I haven't seen you since FOREVER!!"

"I know… so…"

"Are the others here?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I moved here a few days ago, I thought I'd drop by."

Sakura nodded.

"Listen, I gotta go. The stupid taxi isn't gonna hold up forever."

"Wait, before you go I'd like you to meet a boy."

"Who? Sakura you know there's only 1 boy for me."

Sakura smirked.

'God dammit, she's acting like me now.' Syaoran thought.

"So you won't even meet me?" said Ryan.

"Ryan?" Said the voice.

"The one and the only!!" Ryan laughed as he hugged his girlfriend Rika.

"Nice to see ya Rika!!" Mei Lin called.

"HEY!!" Rika hugged Mei Lin.

She looked at the watch and gasped. "If I don't leave now the stupid movers will dump all my stuff on the porch. See ya Sakura." Rika kissed Sakura's cheek.

Sakura returned it.

"What about me?" Ryan pouted.

"You get something special."

Rika wrapped her hands around Ryan's neck. Ryan slid his hands down to her waist. Now, they shared a passionate moment.

"I guess we should leave them." Sakura muttered as she sat down.

Sakura all of a sudden heard thunder. She shrieked.

"Chill Sakura." Mei Lin said as she hugged Sakura.

Suddenly the power went out for a split second. The computer shut down and the games shut down. Rika and Ryan stopped kissing. "Better get going. Bye." Rika said as she hurried her way out.****

"I guess time to eat." Sakura said as she was gasping for breath.

---Dinner---

Sakura set up all the food and called for all of them to eat.

"Sakura, I trust you and I must tell you something about our job." Syaoran said.

Sakura put the noodles down and stared Syaoran.

"You see, we aren't who you think we are." Ryan said.

"Ryan, Syaoran, we shouldn't tell Sakura now. She just started working." Mei Lin said.

"I dunno, Syaoran trusts her for some very odd reason." Ryan shrugged.

Mei Lin cocked an eyebrow.

"Sakura we aren't good people. We like break the law a bit." Syaoran started but Ryan interrupted.

"A BIT!! WHAT DO YOU FUCKEN MEAN A BIT!?!? LIKE THE ONLY THING WE DO IS BREAK THE LAW!!!" Ryan burst.

"Yea, my mistake." Syaoran sighed.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran, do you think it's okay to tell her. I mean you haven't told your other secretaries." Mei Lin asked Syaoran. 

"I trust her. I mean she knows all of the girlfriends of the boys and she knows you." Syaoran explained.

Sakura just stared.

"Sakura, we are all part of a gang. The Black Wolf Pack to be exact. And now that you're my secretary, you are a Wolf member too." Syaoran said.

Sakura gasped.

"Sakura, are you up for it?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura didn't have an answer. "Mei Lin, she has to, now that she knows she has to be a wolf, so Sakura, what is you're saying?" Syaoran asked.

"I.........I accept." Sakura announced.

-----

**The first chapter of Black Wolf Pack all over again.**

**I changed up a few things if you noticed!! Heheh!!**

**Lolz, so, did you guys enjoy this!?! AFTER A DAMN LONG TIME!!**

**Ok then, I'll go prepare chapter two!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Sakura**


	2. Joining

**Ok, people actually liked my first chapter. And old reviewers liked the new chapter and new reviewers liked the first chapter and people are bugging me to update so here I am changing and updating the second chapter. So sit back and enjoy the thrill of Black Wolf Pack.**

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

Title: Black Wolf Pack

Summary: Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

And now, to truly begin…

------- Chapter 2: Joining

"Sakura, we are all part of a gang. The Black Wolf Pack to be exact. And now that you're my secretary, you are a Wolf member too." Syaoran said.

Sakura gasped.

"Sakura, are you up for it?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura didn't have an answer. "Mei Lin, she has to, now that she knows she has to be a wolf, so Sakura, what is you're saying?" Syaoran asked.

"I.........I accept." Sakura announced.

---Few Days Later---

            Sakura was out shopping for some black leather. Knowing her, being all Genki and stuff her closet is full of colored cloths. So now Sakura needs more black cloths because she is part of the Wolves Gang.

            Suddenly Sakura's cell rang. Sakura still didn't tell her friends about her new joining into the Wolves gang, the only friend that knows if obviously Mei Lin.

"Hey Mei Lin."

"Hi Sakura. We need you get your tattoos today."

"TATOOS?!?!? YOU DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT A TATOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"I know. But this is needed. This tattoo will be right under your shoulder, on the back. This tattoo will be a face of a wolf. Syaoran has black so does the other Li boys. I have silver and you will have, well that is Syaoran to decided. Black or silver. Or maybe if he doesn't think you of great importance, then you'll get a blue face. It means that you're just a member. You also need a necklace with a wolf insignia on it. Syaoran has one, I have one and the other Li men have it to. It proves and you're a true member of the wolves. Many people have a wolf tattoo, or just a wolf necklace. But if you have both then that means that you're a true wolf member." Mei Lin explained.

"Fuck, to many things."

Mei Lin laughed. "Yea I know, hey where are you now?"

" Hong Kong Central Mall, why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna pick you up. You have your car right?"

"Hai."

"Ok, I'll come in the Limo, and we'll take your car."

Sakura gulped. "Take my car where?"

"To the Li Mansion, where else?"

"Why to the Mansion?"

"So Eriol can do your tattoo."

Sakura gulped yet again.

"Well, Eriol is better than some stranger."

"Because he's your brother-in-law hai?"

"Yup. Ok Mei Lin, I'll meet you at the food court ok?"

"Sure. Bye babe."

"Ja." And they hung up.

Sakura walked to the food court and got an ice cream cone to pass the time with.

She was sitting there, enjoying life before she turned into a criminal…I guess you can say. So life was great until a boy came and started hitting on her.

"Hey babe, wanna come over and have some fun tonight?"

Sakura glared at the boy. "Fuck off bastard." She retorted.

"My, my. Such foul language. Does your mother actually let you say that?"

"Don't you go bringin my mom into this."

The boy glared at Sakura. "Do you know who the fuck I am?!?!" he asked.

"A stupid looser who wants me in bed, do you know who I am?!?"

"A stupid hoe that sleeps with every other man."

"No." Came Mei Lin's voice.

The boy whirled around to find Mei Lin standing there.

"Ok, so if not a hoe, who the fuck is she?"

"The latest member of the Black Wolf Pack, now SCRAM!!"

The boy jumped and ran.

Sakura was laughing really, really hard. Mei Lin handed her the necklace and laughed with her.

"Ok, I'll give you your guns later. I can't carry them in here. Luckily you gave me the extra set of keys to your car."

Sakura giggled.

"We're off to see the wizard." Mei Lin laughed.

Sakura gulped. "The wonderful wizard of stupid tattoos."

---Li Mansion---

The boys were pacing. They were thinking of what colour tattoo to give to Sakura.

"Blue?" Mika asked.

"Obviously, what else are we gonna give her?" Takashi asked.

"Silver?" Ryan asked.

Eriol and Syaoran were fussing on what to give Sakura.

Ryu sighed. "Eriol, Syaoran. TELL US WHICH DAMN TATTOO YOU'RE GONNA GIVE SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran gulped. "We've decided to give Sakura a black tattoo."

Everybody started at him and Eriol.

"And why is that?" Mika asked.

"Because she knows all of the girls and she is familiar with us and our standers." Eriol explained.

Takashi growled. "And you gave Chiharu a Silver one."

 Everybody laughed as they prepared doomsday for Sakura.

---Half hour later---

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?!?!" Mika screamed as Mei Lin and Sakura entered the room.

"Shopping, you mind?" Mei Lin growled.

"YOU SAID YOU'D BE HERE IN 2 MINUTES!! NOT FUCKEN HALF AN HOUR!!!!!!!"

"Calm down boy, we got stuff for you too." Mei Lin mumbled. Mika instantly shut up.

Ryu, Takashi and Ryan were laughing and Eriol and Syaoran were silently smiling.

Sakura pulled out 7 swords and Mei Lin pulled out 7 daggers.

"Daggers and Swords?!?! WE'RE GANG MEMBERS, NOT MARTIAL ARTIESTS!!!" Ryu yelled.

Sakura winced. "Do these two always scream?"

Mei Lin giggled and nodded. "Get used to it sister, they'll be screaming a lot these days."

Sakura nodded and started to explain what Mei Lin said in the store.

"Mei Lin thought that it would be pretty cool if you trained with swords and daggers. In case you fall into that spot you won't look like a stupid confused duck."

Syaoran had to agree. "Smart Mei Lin."

Mei Lin smiled. "At least someone agrees. Heck Sakura even had an argument."

Sakura blushed. "What? Seems a waste of time since you guys are all over the news of winning half the time."

Mika and Ryu each grabbed one of Sakura's hands. "SEE!! EVEN SHE KNOWS HOW GOOD WE ARE!!"

Ryan, Eriol, Syaoran, Takashi, Mei Lin and Sakura sweat dropped.

Ryan examined the stuff. "This should have cost a lot. How on this damn earth did you afford all this shit?"

Mei Lin grinned. "I'm a Li, not a stupid weakling."

Everybody burst out in laughter.

Eriol straightened up. "Sakura-chan, ready for your tattoo?"

Sakura instantly replied. "No." which caused the room to explode in laughter.

Eriol chuckled. "Sit down."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"SAKURA!!" Mei Lin yelled.

"Yea?"

"SIT DOWN WILL YOU!!"

Sakura shuddered and sat down.

Eriol got the machinery ready and was set. He put the colour into the needle and was ready.

Sakura winced as Eriol pierced the Needle into Sakura's back shoulder.

---Later---

"Done."

Sakura had tears streaming down her eyes.

Eriol gave her a tissue. "You did pretty well just having a few tears, Tomoyo literally ripped the needle out of her back, which would have been dangerous."

"Tomoyo was never the brave one." Sakura muttered as Eriol wiped some alcohol on to Sakura's back.

"Wanna see?" Ryan asked.

Sakura nodded as she was placed in front of a mirror. Mei Lin used another mirror on Sakura's back so she can see.

"BLACK?!?! Damn ain't that for leaders?"

Mei Lin sighed. "Yea I know, but Ryan told me Syaoran wanted you to have a black wolf. Personally, that's strange because I got silver not Black."

Sakura stared at her newly formed tattoo.

---Days later at Work---

Sakura sighed at her new work:

Syaoran's Stupid Secretary.

Damn straight, if Syaoran was such a infamous man, couldn't he get one someone else to do the job? Yea, Sakura made a big mistake trying to get this job.

Suddenly, a lady appeared and started bitching at Sakura just to see Syaoran.

"Get the hell out of here, you have no damn appointment so just leave me the fuck alone." Sakura almost screamed.

The girl was claiming to be Syaoran's girlfriend. Yea, some act, she could have made it more believable if she said that Syaoran had Amber eyes. Nope, wanna know what she said? She said that Syaoran's eyes were…purple. Now tell me, where does Amber and purple mix?!?!

"SHUT UP AND LET ME IN!!" Screamed the slut.

Syaoran heard the commotion and came out to find out what was happening. He saw his Wolf member fighting with some slut ass bitch.

She noticed Syaoran and ran up to her.

"Syao-kun, baby, that stupid bitch wouldn't let me in!" She pouted.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Do I need an appointment jus to meet you?"

"YES NOW LEAVE!!" Syaoran screamed.

The girl jumped and left. As she passed the secretaries desk she muttered something like "Asshole."

Sakura also jumped when Syaoran screamed, so she slouched back in her chair signing some papers Syaoran wanted her to sign.

"Sakura?" Syaoran mumbled.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Yes Li-san?"

"Call me Syaoran, every Wolf does." He mumbled as he walked into his office.

Sakura smiled and continued working.

---End of Workday---

Sakura's day shift was over. Everybody was going home and Sakura decided to finish off her work and head home. Heck, it was such a busy day, Sakura barley remembered it was her birthday!!

Sakura drove her car to the hideout. She was supposed to spend the night there. As soon as Sakura entered the hang she was surprised to see a big blast!! There, in front of her was her baby sister, Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered.

She smiled. "C'mon idiot. Aren't you gonna give your baby sis a hug?"

Sakura ran, with tears in her eyes. She ran right into Tomoyo's arms. They embraced each other. It's been so long since they have seen each other.

"Tomoyo, I'm so happy to see you." Sakura cried.

Tomoyo also had tears in her eyes. "Me to Cherry."

Sakura smiled at the name.

Behind Sakura, there were a few more people. They all jumped on Sakura and she screamed.

She turned around to find her BEST friends, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu.

"Guys?" Sakura cried.

They all smiled and hugged Sakura, all the girls were crying, including Mei Lin.

Sakura had a backless shirt on, but over it she had a jeans jacket.

"Take off the jacket!!" Rika yelled.

Sakura forgot about the tattoo and did as she was told. All the girls -Not including Mei Lin- gasped.

"Sakura, you're a black wolf?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Hmm, a bit more important then me, I'm a Silver wolf." Tomoyo smiled.

"Well Eriol has a black wolf, how come his wife Tomoyo Li has Silver?" Sakura asked Eriol.

"Don't ask me. I only did it to see Tomoyo shirtless." Eriol said as he got a slap from Tomoyo.

"Beware Tomoyo. Just make sure there are no new female members. Eriol does all the tattoos." Sakura warned.

"He does, does he? I'll just make sure he doesn't any more." Tomoyo laughed.

"PRESENTS!!" Chiharu yelled.

"CAKE!!!" Naoko yelled.

"Cake first and then presents." Ryu ordered.

Sakura smiled. She cut the cake while everybody was singing. She gave a piece to Tomoyo, then her friends.

A while later the presents were being opened.

"That one is from me." Tomoyo said as Sakura opened a present with new cloths in it.

"Predictable." She laughed.

"Chiharu, me and Rika combined." Naoko said as Sakura opened a present with a photo album in it.

"Kawaii." Sakura laughed as she saw a picture of Naoko throwing a pie in Chiharu's face but she ducked in time so it hit Rika.

"I got you a homemade movie." Mei Lin announced as Sakura opened the package.

"We'll watch it later." Sakura announced.

"The boys got you something very special." Eriol announced.

"I wonder what it is?" Sakura asked amused.

The boys all walked into the training room. They all took a stance.

"We are all gonna train you." Syaoran said.

"Cool. But beware. I specialize in Martial Arts, Karate and Tai Kwon Doe." Sakura proclaimed.

"Good. Then it would be easy." Takashi said.

"If that is for the presents, then lets watch the movie." Mika suggested.

They all agreed, but little did they know, this movie is an embarrassment to the Li men.

-----

**Chapter 2 is over. Interesting. I changed this chapter up a bit too, if you guys can notice!! But yea, I gave this chapter to my cousins first and they said it was good so yea!! **

**Ryu is here and Mina is out with my aunt.**

**Ryu has a few words to say and I'll make sure it ain't… "OH I'M SEXY!! LEMME RULE THE WORLD!!" shit ok!! **

**----**

**Hey guys. Ok sorry for that I rule the world shit I type out in Wolfies bio but life is boring…especially my sis. Wolfie a'least got some stuff here.**

**U lyke this chapter? Wolfie copied and past the old chapter and then changes it up. Smart I guess…if ur to lazy to type out the whole story…damn she's after me!! Gotta run!!**

**----**

**Think about it, 10 chapters of 13 pages each. To much for my liking, plus I got like 6 other fanfics to update. Please try to understand my predicament.**

**Ok then, till next time!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Sakura n Ryu**


	3. Homemade Movie

**YAY!!! Time for the funniest chapter on BWP…again!! HEH!! ENJOY!!**

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

Title: Black Wolf Pack

Summary: Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

And now, to truly begin…

------- Chapter 3: The Homemade movie

"I got you a homemade movie." Mei Lin announced as Sakura opened the package.

"We'll watch it later." Sakura announced.

"The boys got you something very special." Eriol announced.

"I wonder what it is?" Sakura asked amused.

The boys all walked into the training room. They all took a stance.

"We are all gonna train you." Syaoran said.

"Cool. But beware. I specialize in Martial Arts, Karate and Tai Kwon Doe." Sakura proclaimed.

"Good. Then it would be easy." Takashi said.

"If that is for the presents, then lets watch the movie." Mika suggested.

They all agreed, but little did they know, this movie is an embarrassment to the Li men.

They all waltzed into the video room like it was the awards or something. Mei Lin popped the video in and they all sat back to enjoy the movie.

(Oh god. Ok time to explain. The movie consists of scenes that I will be explaining. When a scene changes from one to another I will indicate like this ----scene 2:… or something like that. When we go to the real world where the guys are watching the movie I will indicate it like so :-:-:-:-: REAL WORLD :-:-:-:-: and when we go back to the movie I will indicate it like :-:-:-:-: MOVIE:-:-:-:-: and when we completely finish the movie I will finish it off like this :-: FIN :-: okie dokie? Great!!!)

---Scene 1: Syaoran, and the forgotten sandwich

Syaoran: ERIOL WHERE DID YOU PUT MY HAM SANDWICH?!?!?

Eriol: Under the bed…

Syaoran: UNDER THE BED?!?! WHY?!?!

Eriol: Dunno…to me it smelt like garlic so…ew no don't tell me you're gonna…… OH GROSS!!!

Syaoran ran to the bed, grabbed the sandwich and starts eating.

Syaoran: Damn YOU!!!

Eriol: NASTYNESS!!!

---Scene 2: Eriol and the half proposal

Eriol: OH BABY!! I love you, PLEASE MARRY ME!!

Syaoran: What the fuck are you doing?!?!

Eriol: Proposing…

Syaoran: Um…Eriol you do know that it's a MOP you're proposing to…right?

Eriol: Hey, I love the mop. I can't fight my dear affections towards it…can I?

Syaoran: What about Tomoyo?

Eriol: What 'bout her?

Syaoran: Don't you love her?

Eriol: DON'T MAKE MY DEAR SWEET MOPPY HEAR YOU!!!

Syaoran: Man…you drank to much wine…damn 1 whole bottle…

Eriol: What? What wine?

Syaoran: Nothing.

Eriol: ok. Where were we? Oh yea. MOPPY MARRY ME!!!

Syaoran: Baka…

----Scene 3: Mei Lin gets lost.

Mei Lin: SYAORAN LI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?

Evil Voice that oddly sounded like Syaoran: Follow the bloodstained path.

Mei Lin: Sure why not.

Eriol: Shh. Mei Lin we don't want the bear to find us.

Mei Lin: What bear?

Eriol: THAT BEAR!!

Mei Lin: AIIE!!!! A BEAR!! MOMMY SAVE ME!!

Syaoran: Damn Mei Lin, do you have to scream so much?!?!

Mei Lin: Shut the fuck up Syaoran!!

Eriol & Syaoran laughing their asses off.

Mei Lin: OK I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FEEL THE PAIN!!

Eriol & Syaoran: MOMMY!!!

:-:-:-:-:REAL WORLD:-:-:-:-:

"Who put that there?" Mei Lin asked.

"I did." Mika announced.

"GO TO HELL!!! Wait until your part comes up." Mei Lin snickered.

Back in a corner, Eriol and Syaoran were crying.

"HOW COULD MEI LIN DO THIS!!!!!?" They howled.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were all laughing.

:-:-:-:-:MOVIE:-:-:-:-:

----Scene 4: Damn Puppy.

Tomoyo: ERIOL!!!! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!

Eriol: But Tomoyo darling, baby, can't we practice for the wedding after?

Tomoyo: GET YOUR ASS RIGHT OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE A MARK ON IT!!

Li Men: Eriol, you're getting pushed around by your fiancée. Wait until you get her pregnant.

Eriol gulped: Shut up!!

Tomoyo: ERIOL!!!!!!

Eriol: WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: Give me back my puppy.

Sweat drop

Eriol: All this for A DAMN PUPPY!!!!

Tomoyo: SAKURA GAVE IT TO ME!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!

Eriol: You mean YOUR SISTER SHIPPED A DAMN PUPPY TO YOU ANDYOU CRY BECAUSE I TAKE IT FOR A COUPLE OF DAMN SECONDS!?!?!?!?!?!

Tomoyo on the ground crying: You don't love me anymore? I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!!!!!!

Eriol: No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I meant.

Tomoyo: THEN WHAT DID YOU!!!!

Li Men: We are outta here!!!

Eriol: Help!!!

----Scene 5: DAMN YOU WOMEN!!!!!

Syaoran: FUCK OFF MEI LIN!!!!

Mei Lin: Syaoran, just give her a chance!

Syaoran: NO!!! SHE CAN GO SUCK A DONKEY'S ASS!!

Mei Lin: Syaoran, please, just let her do it. It won't be that terrifying.

Syaoran: THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT FOR ME!!!

Mei Lin: Hell NO!!! This is your turn to do it!!

Syaoran: What about the others. Didn't Ryan get this fucking treatment?

Mei Lin: YES HE DID!! And he said it wasn't that bad.

Syaoran: HOW COULD MY BROTHER BETRAY ME!!! RYAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!

Ryan: What is it big bro.

Syaoran: Mei Lin mentioned that you liked the treatment?

Ryan: It wasn't that bad.

Syaoran: Grrrrr.

Ryan: Hahah.

Mei Lin: Your turn Syaoran.

Syaoran: -Gulp-

: Welcome Li-san, ready for your DENTIST appointment.

Syaoran: Yes.

:-:-:-:-:REAL WORLD:-:-:-:-:

"SYAORAN GOT SCARED OF A DENTIST!!!! I WISH I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE!!!!!!" Tomoyo was on the floor laughing while Sakura was trying to prevent her self from crying because of the sheers laughter.

"GOD DAMN Mei Lin, you are too cruel!!" Syaoran growled.

Mei Lin just laughed.

:-:-:-:-:MOVIE:-:-:-:-:

----Scene 6: Wedding Practice FOR MIKA!!!

Mika: How the heck am I supposed to propose to Naoko?

Ryu: Just pretend I'm Naoko.

Mika: Hell NO!!! Naoko is way sexier than you; you'll just screw everything up.

Ryu in a girlish sexy voice: Aren't I sexy enough for you? BABE????

Ryan: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! RYU IS HOMOSEXUAL!! GAYNESS!! AHHHH!!!!

Takashi: YOU just figured that out?

Eriol: What the fuck!!!!

Syaoran: Just get the show on the road.

Mika: Naoko will you marry me?

Ryu pretending to be Naoko: HELL NO!!! RYU LOOKS WAYYYYY BETTER!!!!

Mei Lin: SO you like Naoko better then me? GO TO HELL!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!!

Ryu: No, IS just supposed to be funny.

Mei Lin: Just wait until Syaoran gets a wife, then I'll make her get you!!!

Li Men except for Syaoran: Gulp.

Syaoran: When I get married, it will be to a beautiful sexy beast!!

Everybody snickers at the cheesy comment.

:-:-:-:-:REAL WORLD:-:-:-:-:

"Beautiful sexy beast, eh? Well the only ones I see are Sakura." Eriol said.

Syaoran glared at him.

"HEY ARE YOU FUCKIN CALLING US UGLY!!!!!!" Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu screamed.

"NO!!! Is just that you guys already have Li men in your lives. Sakura is the only Wolf that doesn't." Eriol tried to cover up.

Everybody luckily was too busy with the movie to even care what Eriol said.

----Last Scene-Scene 7: Meeting of Sakura

Syaoran: Some lady called, she says she wants to be my secretary.

Ryan: Maybe it's that sexy beast that you wanted 1 month ago.

Eriol: Maybe.

Other Li men: SHE'S HERE!!!

Ryan: Damn, she is hot!!

Syaoran: GO TO YOUR FUCKED UP FRONT DESK RYAN!!!

Eriol: Chill man, she is just too hot!!! She damn straight looks like Tomoyo, in a way.

Syaoran: Then why don't get you 2 stupid wives.

Eriol: Nice idea but Tomoyo have to agree though.

Ryu: She's coming Syaoran.

Ryan: Miss. Kinomoto is here shall I let her in?

Syaoran: Yes do so.

Sakura: Hello.

Ryan: Hi!

Eriol: You may proceed in Kinomoto-san.

Syaoran was staring stupidly at Sakura.

Syaoran whispering: That is a sexy beast!!!!

:-:FIN:-:

Sakura was blushing at that last comment.

"WHO THE FUCK TAPED ALL THESE SHIT!!!!!" Takashi screamed.

"I did. And the scenes that I was in, either Tomoyo or Naoko did." Mei Lin laughed.

"God, this was the best birthday Sakura ever had!!"

Tomoyo laughed.

"Yea, except for the one where Onii-chan gave me that Golden Tiara, and didn't call me a kaijuu for the whole day. Now that was the life." Sakura said.

"Yea, and we both got to stomp on his foot for no reason at all. I really miss Onii-chan." Tomoyo whispered.

"Who is this Onii-chan?" Ryu asked.

"Our brother Touya, our parents died and Touya was the only one left, until someone shot him." Sakura told everybody.

Everybody noticed how sad Sakura and Tomoyo looked.

"C'mon, let's go to bed, it's really late and we have a mission tomorrow." Mika said.

"Mission?" Sakura repeated.

"Yea, we have this opponent called "Wild Cats". They got the password to our weapon room. We have to kill the person who got it and get our gold disk back." Eriol explained.

"What gold disk?" Mei Lin asked.

"The one with all of our passwords and secrets." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at the floor.

"What happened Cherry?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran looked up once he heard that name.

'Cherry,' he thought, 'that's the name I heard in my dream.'

"Nothing, It's just you all have to go home tomorrow, including Rika." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura don't worry, I'll be back in 3 months." Rika said.

"And you have Eriol." Tomoyo reminded.

"He is a weirdo Tomoyo."

Eriol sighed. "Yes I am."

"What about Mei Lin?" Naoko asked.

Sakura smiled. "Mei Lin? Cool."

They all laughed at Sakura's childish behavior.

Syaoran couldn't keep is eyes off Sakura. Lucky no one noticed except for Eriol.

'I'll ask him later.' He thought.

"Bye guys." Sakura said. The limo was going to drop the girls off at the airport.

"C'ya Cherry. Don't get naughty." Rika laughed.

"I will. Bye."

"YOU WILL!!!! THAN WHAT HAPPENES IF YOU GET A BABY?!?!" Tomoyo screamed.

"I'll let you make the clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Fine with me, Bye." Tomoyo laughed.

And with those last words, they left.

"Sakura, you have to get some sleep, tomorrow is your first mission." Ryu said.

"Yea, goodnight guys." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, we share the same room." Mei Lin said.

"Wha?"

"We have a bunk bed."

"I call top bunk." Sakura yelled.

"Fuck you. Let's go. Oh and Sakura, sometimes at night I might get scared, so sometimes I will climb to the top and share the bed with you or I will just go to Ryu." Mei Lin said.

Sakura laughed. "No probs."

"JUST GO TO BED!!" Syaoran screamed.

Everybody laughed and went to bed.

With one last look at Sakura, Syaoran went to bed knowing his angel is safe in hers.

-----

Like it? Well chapter 3 was a bit of a drag because I just reposted the exact chapter again…so stay tuned!!

Luv ya,

Sakura


	4. Learn The Moves Baby

**Now for the real action to TRULY BEGIN!!!**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------- Chapter 4: Learn the Moves baby**

"Sakura, you have to get some sleep, tomorrow is your first mission." Ryu said.

"Yea, goodnight guys." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, we share the same room." Mei Lin said.

"Wha?"

"We have a bunk bed."

"I call top bunk." Sakura yelled.

"Fuck you. Let's go. Oh and Sakura, sometimes at night I might get scared, so sometimes I will climb to the top and share the bed with you or I will just go to Ryu." Mei Lin said.

Sakura laughed. "No probs."

"JUST GO TO BED!!" Syaoran screamed.

Everybody laughed and went to bed.

With one last look at Sakura, Syaoran went to bed knowing his angel is safe in hers.

---Next day---

Syaoran had awoken to the beautiful sounds of birds chirping. He yawned and took his usual shower. He spiked his hair and examined himself in the mirror.

'I wanna dye my hair blond.' Syaoran thought. He picked up a strand of hair from his head and smiled. 'Nah, my hair is awesome the way it is!!'

He descended down the stairs to find Sakura eating breakfast.

Sakura was wearing black baggy pants and an average pink shirt.

"Morning Sakura." Syaoran said as he walked in.

"Hey Li-san." Sakura said as she just finished her breakfast, she went to wash the dishes.

"So, what's the plan today?" Sakura asked as they plopped onto the sofa together. Syaoran would eat late as usual.

"Tomoyo is gonna send us our mission outfits. After that we head to the now called Wolf Bar. Those bastards got freaked ever since we made that our official hide out that he called their head office and got their bar name changed."

Sakura laughed.

'She has a nice laugh.' Syaoran thought. 'But yet, she seems so familiar, that name Cherie…I've heard it before…and those eyes…they seem so familiar.'

**(For those of you who know what I mean…ok if you don't know I'll remind you…remember oh so long ago…Sakura was walking home…)**

"After we get there, we head to the basement, which is our hide out area and we grab some weapons that we already have. Then at exactly 5 we head to the Wild Cats territory."

"Then we whoop their ass?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran chuckled. "No. We have a battle plan. My cousins Jen, Mina and Rei are coming to day to Hong Kong, they'll explain all this to you. Their really nice…you'll get along perfectly." Syaoran said as he got up. Sakura followed him but her cell rang almost on queue.

"Yes?" Sakura said as she saw the number. The display said it was from work so Sakura knew it must have been important.

"Kinomoto-san, we tried to call Li but his cell wouldn't pick up. You and him must come here instantly. Megumi Seiko, the mistress of the Wild Cats is here and she demands both of you to see her right now. Please, or else she'll destroy us all." Said an employee.

Sakura nodded and turned off her phone.

Sakura explained everything to Syaoran. He looked seriously pissed. He got his car started and started writing a note to Eriol.

This is what the note had written.

_'Hey Eriol,_

_ Somebody called Sakura saying an important deal has reached us. We have to go to work for a few hours but we'll be back. Take everybody to the hideout, but only Sakura and Mei Lin will to pick up the girls. Tell Mei Lin to stand at the Bar Stand upstairs when you reach the place. _

_ Syaoran'_

As they got into the car, Sakura made a comment. "Li, that was some lie." She said.

"Eriol will find out what we're up to. He ain't as stupid as the others."

Sakura laughed at that statement.

"But I can't write on the note that Megumi is there, oh that bitch. If the guys find out they would have reached the building before us and Megumi wouldn't like that."

"You have a point."

The speed limit said 70 mph but Syaoran as at 150 mph.

"Um…if you didn't notice, LI THERE ARE 7 POLICE CARS ON OUR TAIL!!!"

Syaoran smirked. "See that button?"

Sakura saw a little, tiny red button right above the radio power button.

"Yea?"

"It boasts up your speed by another 100, if we go that fast, we'll leave those bums in our dust."

"If we go that fast I'll murder you."

Syaoran shook his head and decided to take a detour.

He went slowly for a little while. "Here," He started as he handed her a gun. "Shoot the tires."

Sakura looked stupid when she got the gun. It had a wolf right above the hole where the bullet comes out of and a few wolves engraved on the handle.

"Wow." Sakura muttered as she stuck her upper half of her body out the window. She aimed for the first car and shot the tire. It swerved and the other cars had to stop because the first one over turned and was upside down now.

"Nice shot." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura was panting. "I'm never doing that again."

"You have too…soon enough."

Sakura handed the gun back to Syaoran who stuffed it into his holster.

'I have to get her a gun soon.' He thought.

"Sakura…"

"Yea Li?"

"Call me Syaoran for starters."

Sakura nodded.

"Ok listen, when you get to your desk there will be a gun in the last drawer, get it out and shoot it in the air, I'll take care of the rest."

Sakura nodded.

"Syaoran, why are you in a gang?"

That took Syaoran by surprise. "I'll tell you after, for now, we're here."

They got out of the car and raced to the 15th floor.

Sakura ran to her desk and got her gun out before Megumi spotted her.

"BITCH!!" Megumi hissed as she waited for Syaoran.

Megumi was a very pretty lady. She had short black hair and silver eyes. She was the same height as Sakura but her bust was a bit bigger than Sakura's.

Sakura took out her gun and aimed it at Megumi's face.

Syaoran looked shocked. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!?!' He thought as he got his gun out and aimed it at Megumi's back.

Sakura pulled back the brake and pulled the trigger. But at the last second she aimed the gun into the air so the bulled pierced the ceiling.

Syaoran sighed. "Leave now Megumi, both me and Sakura have a gun."

"Idiot, Wolf I only came here to see your Cherry Blossom." Said Megumi. "Fuck off Megumi, you have nothing with Sakura." "My dear Wolf, I can talk with Cherry Blossom when ever I want." Said Megumi as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her into Syaoran office, in the state of shock Sakura dropped the gun. "Sakura!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed. 'Dammit, can't afford to lose her.' Syaoran thought as he tried forming a plan. 

In the room Megumi pulled out her own gun.

"Dear sweet Cherry Blossom."

Sakura looked shocked. "How do you know me?" She hissed.

"I know everything about you. Your family died and you only have Tomoyo. She is married to Eriol who is the second head of the Wolf Gang. Syaoran…well I don't know what you have with him but I can tell you'll get feelings for him dear cousin."

Sakura looked dumbstruck. "Cousin?" She mumbled.

"Yes Sakura, cousin. My name was Megumi Ryu, your fathers cousin's daughter."

Sakura's eye widened.

"Yes Sakura. Everybody loved little perfect Sakura. But after that day when you were coming home from your dance class…people loved you more. Just because THAT happened to you!!" Megumi screamed.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She had put that episode behind her.

"Yes Sakura. Oh how I ENVIED you. You had Touya, Tomoyo a great family when I had that bitch of a father. My mother was the only good one, because she was your fathers' cousin. My father left us, my mother became poor, and you all went on a vacation to England, so my mother and I moved to Tokyo, where I met Sam Seiko, the leader of the Wild Cats. I married him, out of love, and we made money. But then one a mission, the stupid Black wolf pack you are in, killed my mother. Oh on that day I swore vengeance. And Sakura, Tomoyo married Eriol, I wanted you two to become a Wild Cat member. But then I found out the newest member of the Black Wolf Pack, is Sakura 

Kinomoto." Said Megumi.

Sakura had to sit down because of this entire information coming into her head.

Megumi smirked.

"Dear cousin, I would have killed you right now, but I want all of your gang members to witness your death before their very eyes. I won't have regret EVER killing you, you know why? BECAUSE MY FATHER WAS YOUR FATHERS BEST MAN, BEST FRIEND, EVERYTHING YOUR FATHER TRUSTED WAS MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Megumi. 

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

Syaoran was at the door listening to everything Megumi was saying.

"You still have a chance Sakura, join me and you'll be spared, stick with Wolf, and you will be killed one day."Syaoran was listening hard now.'Sakura already became one of use, she can't go back on her word now.' Syaoran thought. 

"Oh my dear Megumi. I would love NOT to join your stupid gang. I've had enough of you and the Black Wolf is ALL I need!!" Sakura screamed as she jumped into the air and did a flip, which caused her to land behind Megumi.

Sakura grabbed Megumi's hair and pulled her back far enough so Sakura's mouth was millimeters away form her ear.

"Even dare to touch one of my friends, consider your self dead." Sakura said before she punched Megumi in the face, which caused her to get a nosebleed. 

"BITCH!!" Megumi spat as she ran out of the room.

Sakura walked out a few minuets later to find Syaoran standing near her desk.

"Forgive me." Sakura mumbled. She had a sudden temptation to kiss Syaoran on the spot.

Syaoran caught her wrist. "No." He said. "Forgive me."

And thus they shared a short passionate kiss.

'DAMN!! THIS FEELS SO…STRANGE!! I feel as if I kissed her before.' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran used his tongue so open her mouth. Slowly, Sakura did, and allowed Syaoran to explore her mouth. She separated her mouth a bit more and Syaoran came in.She explored new territory, the insides of Syaoran's mouth. The kiss was tantalizing, passionate, joy, and the dream of every girl come true.They eventually parted because of air, but Syaoran gave Sakura little kisses on the lips. Then again, they lip locked, but not as long as the last one. 

'That was amazing.' Sakura thought. 'But it feels familiar.'

Sakura was started to feel a bit nauseous.

"Syaoran."

"Hm?" He said.

"I feel like I'm gonna………" Sakura started but couldn't finish.

She fainted.

"Oh shit, Sakura." Said Syaoran as he caught her, he carried her to his car and started home.

Once they got home, he took Sakura to the sofa, everybody was awake and thought something happened, but when they noticed the pale face of Sakura, they jumped straight off of the sofa.

Syaoran felt her head she had no fever. Mei Lin called the doctor straight away. They had a special doctor who was a wolf member too. He came and explained that it was out of pure shock. 

"Did anything shock her recently?" asked the doctor.

Syaoran didn't want to mention the kiss. So he told them about Megumi.

"Her cousin, from the Wild Cats gang came and threatened her. Megumi was her name." 

Mei Lin went pale.

"WE have to phone Tomoyo and tell her." Said Mei Lin.

"No, Tomoyo has enough I mean Sakura's birthday, and her families death. She even wants to have a baby, don't put much pressure on her." Said Eriol.Sakura awoke with a startle.

"Who, what, where am I?" Sakura asked.

"Shhh, Megumi isn't here." Said Mei Lin as she hugged Sakura.Sakura started crying.

"Baby, it's okay." Said Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin, I was so damn scared." Sakura whimpered.

"You guys, go ahead to Wolf Bar. Sakura and me will go to the post office and get the outfits Tomoyo shipped." Said Mei Lin.

The guys nodded and were off. 

---Post Office---

Sakura had dried up her tears and decided to change her cloths.

At the post office Mei Lin used her undercover name, Si Lang. She decided to use Sakura's undercover name as Ku Wong. It was dangerous to let people know that they are in the Black Wolf Pack.

"Ohayo Si Lang." Said the man at the desk.

"Hi, this is my friend Ku Wong. Ku, this is Derek." Said Mei Lin as she made her voice pitch higher.

Sakura started to talk like a valley girl.

"Like, it's so totally cool to like meet you, uh huh." Sakura said.

Mei Lin let out a giggle. 

"We are here to get a parcel my friend Maya Hao sent." Said Mei Lin. 

**(Maya Hao is Tomoyo's undercover name.)**

"Sure Si Lang." Said Derek as he winked at Sakura. 

She glared.

"Here you are." Said Derek.

"Like, thank you so very much." Said Sakura.

"Uh, no probs Ku Wong-san."

"Just Ku Wong." Said Sakura.

Derek smiled.

As they left Sakura flashed a smile at Derek who blushed.

---Outside---

Sakura laughed her head off.

"Si Lang? Ku Wong? Where do you get these names?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, movies I guess." Mei Lin said.

"Ku Wong. Ku from Sakura, Si Lang, Lang from Xiao Lang, am I right?" Sakura asked. 

Mei Lin nodded.T

hey went into the car and took turns changing.It was a tight black belly top, with tight leather pants, Tomoyo also got black boots that reached up to the ankle, with sort of a high heel. Sakura had a belly button ring, so that looked cool. Mei Lin also had a belly button ring. So, the girls out fits looked like that. The boys were tight t-shirts and sort of baggy pants, but not that baggy that they might not be able to do missions. They had shoes too, running shoes that were black and white. 

Sakura laughed. "Leave it to Tomoyo to also make matching holsters."

Mei Lin grinned. "Tell me, where does she get these materials?"

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me. I wonder when she gets the time."

Sakura had a black vest over her belly top; on the right of the vest was the head of a pink wolf. Mei Lin also wore a vest but her wolf was red.

The guys wore vests too, Syaoran had a green wolf, Eriol had a blue and you catch my drift."Awesome!!" Mei Lin said. Sakura giggled. "The shirts are tight, you don't even have to wear a bra." Said Sakura. Mei Lin nodded in agreement."Either way our bras are strapless right?" 

Sakura laughed.

"We better get to the airport, my other cousins, Jen, Mina and Rei are coming. We gotta get them and head to Wolf Bar." Said Mei Lin as she started her car.

---Airport---

"Mei Lin, where are they?" Sakura whined.

"Have patients dearie." Mei Lin laughed.

Sakura growled and started to pace again.

"Flight 778 from Beijing, China is now arriving. I repeat, flight 778 from Beijing, China is now arriving." Said a voice on the intercom.

"Oh, that's their plane." Said Mei Lin.Sakura smiled.

In the distance you can notice 3 figures walking towards them.

"OH JEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Mei Lin cried.

A girl with blond hair and golden eyes looked up.

"MEI!!!" She screamed as she ran and hugged her.

"This is my friend Ku Wong." Said Mei Lin.

"Hah, you must me Sakura." Said Jen.

"Hai, I'm Sakura, and you are Jen. How did you know my name?" asked Sakura.

"I know Mei Lin, she always said that someone named Sakura, will be called Ku Wong as undercover. I dunno, but just a hunch I guess." Said Jen.

A girl with raven black hair and sky blue eyes looked up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mina Li. There are my sisters, Jen Li and Rei Li."

Sakura looked at the final girl. Rei was a bit shorter than Sakura; the other girls were Sakura's height. Rei had a delicate body like Tomoyo. 

Rei had waist length brown hair with silver eyes. She was very beautiful. 

She smiled. "Hi Kinomoto-san." She said.

"Sakura, and I can call you Rei right?" She asked.Rei nodded. 

"You can call us all by our first names." Said Jen. 

Mei Lin's eyes darkened. "Girls, we are going to Wild Cats today. You MUST teach Sakura the dance moves." Said Mei Lin.

Jen smiled. "Don't worry dear cousin, if she is a fast learner, then give us 3 hours."

"Don't worry, she learned how to dress like us in a couple of minuets. It took Tomoyo like 2 days." Said Mei Lin.

Rei laughed, "Then she will be easy."

Mina smiled. She noticed how Sakura was confused. "First of all we are triplets. Not look-a-likes though. Second of all, YOU are gonna learn a dance, we'll tell you at Wolf Bar, we gotta go." Said Mina. 

Mei Lin agreed and grabbed a suitcase, Sakura grabbed one too and off they were to the Wolf Bar. 

---Wolf Bar---

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Eriol screamed.

"I damned kissed her. Got a fucking problem? You're already married." Syaoran shot.

"Yea, but she is my sister-in-law." Eriol responded. 

Syaoran sighed and sat on the sofa. "I don't got a fucken clue. When I'm around her, I feel, different. Like a need to protect, I dunno, this so fucked up confusing." Syaoran muttered.

"Syaoran, I think you love her." Ryan said.

"Love who?" Came a voice. It belonged to the lover of Syaoran, Sakura.

"My dear wife." Said Eriol.

Sakura giggled. 

"Don't love me?" She gasped.

"Of course." He said as he gave a little peck on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura laughed.

"Jen, Mina, Rea!" Syaoran said as he hugged them all.

"Hey there!!" They said.

"Before we do anything, you HAVE to teach Sakura the moves." Said Syaoran.

They nodded and went into a separate room with Sakura.

"After she learns, we kill." Said Syaoran as Eriol agreed.

The Li men were all waiting for Syaoran's next order.

In the next room, the girls, including Mei Lin were teaching Sakura the dance moves

----

**The chapter is done!! **

****

**Lolz, so as my previous fans already know, ****what is going to happen next but shhh!! **

****

**Don't tell a single soul!!**

**Aright, I'll see you guys next time ok!!**

**Luv ya,****Sakura**


	5. She Didn't Make It

**Are you ready…for pure and utter action?**

**Dedication:** This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

Title: Black Wolf Pack

**Summary:** Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

------- Chapter 5: She didn't make it

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Eriol screamed.

"I damn kissed her, you got a fucking problem? You're already married." Syaoran shot.

"Yea but she is my sister in law." Eriol responded.

Syaoran sighed and sat on the sofa.

"I got no fucking clue. When I'm around her, I feel, different. Like I need to protect her, I dunno, this is so fucked up confusing." Syaoran muttered.

"Syaoran I think you love her." Ryan said.

"Love who?" came a voice, it belonged to Sakura.

"Love my dear wife." Said Eriol.

Sakura giggled. "So you don't love me?" She pouted.

"Of course." He said as he pecked Sakura's cheek.

She laughed.

"Jen, Mina, Rei!!" Syaoran exclaimed as he hugged his cousins.

"Hey there!!!" they all said.

"Before we start anything, Sakura needs to learn the moves." Syaoran ordered.

They nodded as they headed into a separate room with Sakura.

"After she learns, we kill." Said Syaoran as Eriol nodded.

The Li men were all waiting for Syaoran's next order.

In the next room the girls were trying hard to teach Sakura her dance moves.

---Girls---

"No, no, no!! Sakura you have to move your ass like this!!" Jen said as she swung her hips three times and did a flip.

"I'm trying." Said Sakura as she did it again.

"Better, now just put some enthusiasm into it. Like you wanna have sex with these men." Said Mina.

Sakura shrieked. "AH!!!"

"Don't worry, we're not actually gonna have it with them!!" Rei assured.

Sakura did the last part. She swung her hips with her hands in the air in a very sexual style. She connected that part by bending down low and swaying her body so her cleavage showed.

"Last move girl, we've been at this for four hours!!" Mei Lin cried.

Mei Lin and Jen got close. Mei Lin put her hands on Jen's shoulders while she put her hands on Mei Lin's hips. They started moving their butts in a circle and became synchronized in a few seconds.

Sakura nodded as she and Mina tried.

"Purr-fect." Mei Lin purred.

"Now, the whole dance." Rei announced.

The four girl, counting Rei, Mina, Jen and Sakura did the whole dance.

Mei Lin would be on the mission with the boys so her point in dancing has no point…

"Ok, now costumes." Rei said as she brought a huge parcel out.

Jen had a silver tube top that was small but covered the essentials. She had short shorts that were sky blue and she tied a see through red shawl over her shorts. This out fit included silver high-heels.

Mina had a backless blue top and track pants. She wore black high heels that had strings so you had to tie them. She put some make up on her back so her tattoo won't show.

Rei wore an aqua belly top and brown short shorts. She tied a silver shawl around her stomach so it looked like a belt. With that she wore white sandals.

Sakura's out fit was different. She wore a pink sleeveless top It ended just above her bellybutton that exposed her pink and silver bellybutton ring. She wore tight leather black pants that were…well tight. Sakura wore Black high heels and tied her hair up with a black ribbon.

All the other girls left their hair down.

The girls all had the exact same make up on, not including Mei Lin. They all had gold eye shadow that went far beyond their upper eyes. They had ultra darkened mascara. They had red blush on and silver lip-gloss.

They left the room and exposed themselves to the men.

"SEXY LADIES!!" Mika howled, totally like a wolf.

"Mika, you can't exactly call us Sexy, we're your cousins…and Sakura…you can't call her sexy…you're dating Naoko." Said Mina.

"Sakura, if I hadn't married Tomoyo, I would have married you." Said Eriol.

"Yea. Like over my dead body." Sakura shot.

Every body howled with laughter.

"Ok, now business." Syaoran said as everybody sat down.

"We know how to get to the Wild Cats area, but how do we get the girls in?" Syaoran asked.

"And make sure that Sam doesn't shoot them." Ryan added.

Syaoran nodded with agreement.

Everybody sat down and started thinking. Jen took out her walkman and started sharing it with Rei.

Mei Lin sighed and sat down on the stairs and Mina and Sakura, they didn't care what they were doing.

"I have an idea." Said Sakura.

Everybody looked at her. The latest member of the Wolves is already catching on.

"Me and the girls did some research and found out that the Cats are hosting their party on the ship St. Marie-Ann."

"You mean the newly built ship?" Takashi asked.

"Yea, they go there around 7:45 pm leaving us 2 hours to get in." said Sakura.

"Since we leave headquarters around 5:30, we have 2 hours to get in without being seen."

"How did you figure all this out?" Mika asked.

"Ryu helped." Mei Lin giggled.

"How?" Syaoran asked.

"Mei Lin and Ryu were having ice cream with obviously their nick-names. Ryu saw Sam and he…" Mina started.

"Eavesdropped." Ryu finished.

Suddenly the news flashed.

_-This just in, Sam Seiko of the Wild Cats gang has just kidnapped 15 children. This is posing as a great threat towards the Black Wolf Pack gang. The parents of the children are begging for anybody to get their children back. The Wild Cats are hosting another Wild Bash. The believers of the Wolf Pack are crossing their fingers that Li Xiao Lang and his gang will save these children. Police chief says otherwise. He believes Li Xiao Lang and Sam Seiko are working together. Is that true? Nobody knows. We also have reported that Megumi Seiko, wife of Sam, is somehow blood related with the latest member of the Wolf Pack, we think her name is Kinomoto Sakura. More info on that later. Now to you Carl._

_Thank you Sisi, now for weather. Mainly sunny with slight chances of rain by evening…-_

Syaoran clicked off the television.

"Stupid news." He growled.

Suddenly the phone rang. Mei Lin rushed to pick it up.

"Give it to your princess!!" came a harsh voice.

Mei Lin instantly knew it was for Sakura. Mei Lin hissed something and gave it to Sakura who whimpered but took it anyways.

Mei Lin quickly hooked up the machines so Ryu and Mika can trace the call while everybody can listen.

Seeing Mei Lin gave her the thumbs up, Sakura started talking.

"He…Hell…Hello?" She started.

"Hello dear Sakura…"

"Who are you?" Sakura said as she got a nod from Eriol.

"None of your concern, but I can tell you that Sakura you won't belong to Syaoran and the wolves anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as terror pulsed throughout her body.

"I want you Sakura, you want to you be my bride. Yes Sakura…you heard me, my bride. I promise you Sakura, by the end of this month you will belong to me. Even if your Wolf tries to save you. And get this straight, if the Wolf tries to get near you, you will not only get 1 but 10 bullets down your gut."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious." The man snickered.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who turned around.

Everybody else waited.

"Can you tell me now who are you?"

"If you insist my dear, I am Sam Seiko, and yes I will destroy my wife to make you mine." Sam said as he hung up.

"Did you trace it?" Eriol asked.

"Not traceable." Mika mumbled.

"How did he know…not to make it traceable?" Jen asked.

"If he has the machines. And he would know to hook his machines up to un-trace the calls." Said Mei Lin.

"Sakura isn't safe, we need a bodyguard. How about Jamie?" Mina asked.

"Not even. He might start giving her the usual 'Bear me a child…I shall not live upon the earth any longer' speech." Said Syaoran.

"Syaoran does have a point." Said Takashi.

"Who is this Jamie?" Sakura asked.

"Best friend, childhood friend. His parents died so our parents took him in. He never betrays us." Said Ryan.

"Step-brother in easier terms." Said Syaoran.

"Jamie Ling is his name." Said Mei Lin.

"But if he was adopted…wouldn't he have the same last name?" Sakura asked.

"He wanted a double last name so we gave him Li from our last name and 'ing' from his last him name which was Hiroshi-Ming." Said Mei Lin.

"Back to topic…body guard."

They all sat their, the triplets decided to do the job.

"Eriol?"

"Married man."

"Takashi?"

"Lies to much."

"Ryan?"

"To much of a brother."

"Mika?"

"To strange."

"Ryu?"

"Mei Lin would think otherwise."

The triplets went down their list.

"Syaoran?"

"Syaoran?"

"Syaoran?"

They all looked at him.

"Decided, Syaoran is to be Sakura's bodyguard."

Sakura nodded.

And well after the kiss, Syaoran was thinking otherwise.

"Exactly 5, we should head out." Said Eriol as they did.

-----

Everybody took different cars.

Mei Lin, Takashi, Ryu and Mina took one car.

Eriol, Mika, Ryan, Mina and Jen took another.

Sakura and Syaoran took the motorcycle.

They reached the St. Marie-Ann just in time.

"Damn that thing's huge." Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran took his gun out and shot the air 3 times. This signals war.

Eriol got his gun out and jumped on top of his car and managed to shoot 3 people.

Syaoran and Sakura managed to move their position so now Sakura was driving and Syaoran was shooting.

Syaoran pulled the trigger and managed to kill 2 guys. Mei Lin led everybody to the back of the ship and they killed 5 guys in the process.

Syaoran heard a bullet wiz by him as it planted itself onto Sakura's left arm She let out a cry but didn't let the bike lose control.

She steered the bike to the back of the ship and jumped off.

Mina and Mei Lin were taking care of her wound and the guys were defending them.

6 people surrounded them.

Syaoran jump kicked one and punched another in the gut. Takashi punched out one and Ryu shot one. That leaves two.

Syaoran shot one in the head and punched the other in the face. The second man staggered and Takashi shot a bullet, which pierced his chest.

Sakura shrieked when Mei Lin put disinfecting spray on her wound.

Mina got tweezers and pinched the pullet out and Mei Lin wrapped the cut in bandages.

"That should hold it. Tomorrow, change the bandages ok Sakura?" Mei Lin asked.

She nodded. "But my arm won't be amputated right?"

Mina laughed. "No silly, we've done this a million times, it'll be alright."

Sakura sighed with relief.

The others came and claimed that they killed 8 guards.

"Half of them are down, here's our chance to take the girls in." Eriol said.

Mei Lin placed a black blanket around the girls, so that they would blend into the night.

"It's 7 now, exactly 45 minutes until mission starts." Mika proclaimed.

Sakura was the first to get into the ship, after Mei Lin found the passage. Sakura found an empty room and got set up in there. A few minutes later, Mina and Rei came. After 5 minutes, Jen appeared.

Jen redid every ones make up and Sakura redid Jen's make up. Everything was set now.

Just then Sakura's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Made it?" came a gruff voice.

Sakura mumbled a quiet 'yes.'

"Good, now Mei Lin will explain everything." Said Syaoran as he handed the cell to Mei Lin.

"Remember, shake the ass and we'll do our thing." And they hung up.

Finally, it was 7:45.

The girls started walking towards the Main Room of the ship.

They spotted Sam, the girls nodded as they got ready to do this thing.

"M…Ma…Mas…Master Sam?" Mina quivered.

"Who are you?" Sam bellowed as he saw 4 unknown girls in front of him.

Sam was a well-built man with piercing silver eyes and bright purple hair. His hair was grown to extreme lengths so he had to tie it into a ponytail.

"We have come to please you sir." Jen announced. Sakura stifled a laugh.

'Please you? How corny Jen.' Sakura thought.

"I have never seen you before. Tell me, who has tested you?"

At this statement, each and every girl knew what he meant.

"The…the man…he didn't tell us his name…but he had blue eyes and…and red hair." Sakura squeaked as she remembered a man Syaoran had punched.

"You mean Cawthra?

"Hai." Rei muttered.

"He did all of you?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

They nodded vigorously.

"Very good. Daniel, remind me to give Cawthra an extra special treat when this is all done."

The man behind Sam nodded.

"Now…" Sam started with a grin, "amuse me."

**(I'm gonna use the same songs I used last time, No Scrubs by TLC and Snake by R. Kelly. My Internet is down right now so I can't access any lyrics!! So enjoy!! Oh yea, I don't own the songs either.)**

_A scrub is a guy who thinks he can fly,_

_And is also known as a buster, (busta…busta)_

_Always talkin' about what he wants_

_And just sits on his broke ass_

_So (No)_

**Sakura swung her butt, as well as Mina, they were up front as the other two were dancing back up.**

_I don't want your number (no)_

_I don't want to give you mine and (no)_

_I don't want to take you nowhere (no)_

_I don't want none of your time (no)_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

**Sakura did a back flip and landed on her knees as she went down ultra low. Mina too did the same but exposed more cleavage. They didn't want to do this, but the Black Wolf needed this.**

_There's a scrub checkin' me out_

_But his game is kinda weak_

_I know he cannot approach me_

_'Cause I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' as trash_

_Can't get wit no deadbeat ass_

_So (no), (yea yea)_

_I don't want your number (no)_

_I don't want to give you mine and (no)_

_I don't want to take you nowhere (no)_

_I don't want none of your time (no)_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

**Syaoran and Eriol just broke into the weapons chamber. They saw the gold disc laying beside a computer. This was perfect, it was there, and they hadn't opened it yet.**

_If you don't have a car and your walking_

_Oh yes son, I'm talking to you_

_If you live at home with your mama_

_Oh yes son I'm talking to you (baby)_

_If you have a shorty that you don't show love_

_Oh yes son I'm talking to you (yea, yea, yea, yea)_

_Wanna get with me with no money_

_Oh no I don't wan no (oh)_

**Eriol sprayed something that showed red lasers, motion detectors. They'll activate and an emergency signal will start, signaling that somebody has entered. Plus there's the bonus that the whole damn ship will be destroyed along with the gold disc.**

_No scrub (no scrub, no love)_

_No scrub (no no) (no scrub no love)_

_No scrub (no no no no no)_

_No scrub (no no)_

_No_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

**Jen and Rei got it on, they were dancing like hell! YEAH!!**

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

**The girls started getting off the stage and walking towards the men, playing with their hair, making circles with their fingers on their chests…that sort of thing.**

_[Sakura:]_

_See, if you can't spatially, expand my horizon_

_Then that leaves you in a class of scrubs never rising_

_I don't find it surprising_

_If you don't have the g's_

_To please me and bounce from here to the coast of over seas._

_So, let me give you something to think about_

_Inundate your mind with intentions to turn you out_

_Can't forget the focus on the picture in front of me_

_You as clear as DVD on a digital TV screen_

_Satisfy my appetite with something spectacular_

_Check your vernacular_

_And then I get back to ya_

_With diamonds like precisions_

_Instable is what I envision_

_Can't detect acquisitions_

_From you friends expedition_

_Mr. Big Willy if you really wanna know_

_Ask Chilli, could I be a silly ho_

_Not Really T-Boz and all my senoritas _

_Is stepping on your filas_

_But you don't hear me though_

The girls walked back to the stage and started finishing up their dance.

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

**In another place, Syaoran and Eriol managed to deactivate the machines, they grabbed the disc and trashed the Weapons Chamber.**

**They ran out to where Mei Lin and Takashi were standing. Ryu, Ryan and Mika were look-outs.**

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that get no love from me_

_Hanging on the passengers side _

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

**The girls finished sitting on the ground looking cute!!**

"PERFECT!! ENCORE!!! ENCORE!!" The Men hollered.

"None of my females dance like this…" Sam complemented!!

The girls looked at each other as they got ready for their second song. Snake…

_I wanna see you move your body like a snake, yea_

_Eh, yo, call ya'll hear me out there? Aiight now this is what I wanna see_

_I wanna see all you ladies line up right here now_

_Move your body like a snake ma, like that_

_Shake it till it wanna break ma, like that_

_Don't hold back let it go na', like that,_

_Let your money make a jump na', like that_

_Let me see you go aroun' na', like that_

_Bring it up and let it roll na', like that_

_I love the way you work you chocha, like that_

_Makes me wanna get to know ya, like that_

**Jen was up first, she was in front moving like a snake as the other were out back moving their butts to the rhythm.**

_Loving the way you move so sexy,_

_Mama you're bringing me to my knees,_

_Hands in the air like you came to party,_

_Shaking that ass making the whole club freeze,_

_Get down,_

_Get down,_

_Girl I wanna dance with you baby no doubt,_

_Get down,_

_Get down,_

_Baby we can get together and turn this party out,_

_Move your body like a snake ma, like that_

_Shake it till it wanna break ma, like that_

_Don't hold back let it go na', like that,_

_Let your money make a jump na', like that_

_Let me see you go aroun' na', like that_

_Bring it up and let it roll na', like that_

_I love the way you work you chocha, like that_

_Makes me wanna get to know ya, like that_

_(Like two gorillas in the jungle, making love)_

**Syaoran and the gang were looking for a time bomb. They knew Sam wasn't stupid. He would leave 5 minutes before the detonation leaving any intruders to be destroyed. So where had he put the bomb?**

_Popping it like a string on a guitar,_

_Super star you know who you are,_

_Body smoking like a Cuban cigar,_

_Girl you the mama and I'm the dada_

_The way you freaking it is so ya, ya,_

_Wil'in out in the back of my car_

_Girl you got me screaming fiesta_

_Body language saying what ever_

_Get Down,_

_Get Down,_

_Love the way you put that thing on me no doubt_

_Get Down, Get Down_

_Baby we can get together and turn this party out,_

_Move your body like a snake ma, like that_

_Shake it till it wanna break ma, like that_

_Don't hold back let it go na', like that,_

_Let your money make a jump na', like that_

_Let me see you go aroun' na', like that_

_Bring it up and let it roll na', like that_

_I love the way you work you chocha, like that_

_Makes me wanna get to know ya, like that_

_(Ya'll ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell up outta here)_

**It was Sakura's turn up. She walked up and moved exactly like a snake. She swung her hips in a circular motion, which caught the attention of many men. She smiled as she thrust her hips one last time before retrieving.**

_3 o'clock we in the hotel lobby,_

_After party in my pent house suite_

_Looking for a fly shorty to meet_

_Girl like a…let me see you freak_

_The way you freaking it is so ya, ya,_

_Wil'in out in the back of my car_

_Girl you got me screaming fiesta_

_Body language saying what ever_

_Get down,_

_Get down,_

_Love the way you put that thing on me no doubt,_

_Get down,_

_Get down,_

_Baby we can get together and turn this party out._

**"I FOUND ONE!!" Takashi screamed as they all rushed over to where he was.**

**Indeed Takashi had found a bomb.**

**Mika tried to disengage it but it wasn't possible. Ryan tried to…it didn't work.**

**"Damn. Fuck man, Syaoran this thing won't go off." Ryan warned.**

**"Shit. EVERYBODY ABANDON SHIP!!" Syaoran hollered.**

**They all started running.**

_Move your body like a snake ma, like that_

_Shake it till it wanna break ma, like that_

_Don't hold back let it go na', like that,_

_Let your money make a jump na', like that_

_Let me see you go aroun' na', like that_

_Bring it up and let it roll na', like that_

_I love the way you work you chocha, like that_

_Makes me wanna get to know ya, like that_

**Mina's turn to dance, she walked up front, but unfortunately water started spraying that washed the make up on her back, exposing her tattoo…luckily, noone had noticed except for the girls.**

**"Shit, Rei, Jen, what are we gonna do about Mina?" Sakura hissed so that only the girls can hear.**

**Jen sighed. "I don't know, just hope Sam doesn't see."**

_[Big Tigger:]_

_(shorty uh oh)_

_I be's with ball players of all sports balla's and_

_Players of all sorts some of ya'll wanna be players and balla's in all courts_

_Ok let's play rob scoop me up from mid-way in a Bentley_

_Now bubble it in the club with wild women_

_That's orderin beers here the a hot tub_

_For miles women_

_You're one in a bill-y-on_

_Body mean like Serena Williams_

_French pedicure wax brazil-y-on_

_I'm loving the way you move that body erotic exotic sexy _

_Kittens sipping hypnotic spotted you shaking it fast_

_Earth quaking that ass in denim_

_And from the beginning wanted to taste your_

_Venom_

_Get down,_

_Get down,_

_Only one night in town are you coming 'cause baby I got plans_

_Get down_

_Get down_

_Big Tigger doing big things tonight with Ardah? Or Rotlan_

**Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi ran to the hall where the girls were dancing at. Syaoran shot 3 times in the air.**

**"Wolf." Sam muttered as he heard the faint shots and saw the tattoo on Mina's back.**

_Move your body like a snake ma, like that_

_Shake it till it wanna break ma, like that_

_Don't hold back let it go na', like that,_

_Let your money make a jump na', like that_

_Let me see you go aroun' na', like that_

_Bring it up and let it roll na', like that_

_I love the way you work you chocha, like that_

_Makes me wanna get to know ya, like that_

**"WOLF!!!!" Sam screamed as he charged to the door where Syaoran was behind.**

**The bomb was to detonate in 45 seconds.**

_Move your body like a snake ma, like that_

_Shake it till it wanna break ma, like that_

_Don't hold back let it go na', like that,_

_Let your money make a jump na', like that_

_Let me see you go aroun' na', like that_

_Bring it up and let it roll na', like that_

_I love the way you work you chocha, like that_

_Makes me wanna get to know ya, like that_

**The girls finished.**

"RUN!!" Syaoran screamed as he tried to take on 5 people who were surrounding him.

The guys let the girls to a hallway that led to the exit.

They started running but failed to notice Sakura trip and fall on the floor.

"NO!!" She shrieked as she saw Syaoran shot the last men. Sam had escaped.

Syaoran in hot pursuit and failed to notice Sakura lying on the floor.

**15** seconds to detonation. Syaoran managed to get out. He saw Mika, Takashi, Eriol, Jen, Mina and Rei out side.

Then he saw Mei Lin, Ryu and Ryan run out.

**10 seconds left to detonation.**

"We're missing someone!!" Syaoran exclaimed

**9**

"SAKURA!!" Mei Lin cried.

**8**

"I think I saw her fall inside…but I thought it was a guy Syaoran punched…" Takashi panicked.

**7**

"NO!!" Mina cried.

**6**

"SAKURA YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!!" Mei Lin shouted.

Jen started crying her eyes out.

**5**

"How can the other girls in Japan know that Sakura died…" Eriol too started crying as he said that.

**4**

"Who cares about the girls…what about Sakura?" Syaoran shot.

**3**

"No…Sakura…" Mina whispered.

**2**

"I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!" Mei Lin cried.

**1**

"To late…" Syaoran whispered as tears streamed down his cheek.

---BANG---

The ship exploded.

The deafening sound was too much to bear…Kinomoto Sakura has left us…forever.

"NO!!" Mei Lin shrieked as she ran towards the exploding ship.

"SAKURA!!" She cried as tears spilt endlessly out of her eyes.

"Mei Lin, get a hold of your self. Many Wolves have died…why cry now?" Syaoran asked. Even though, deep inside, he wanted to kill him self for not noticing Sakura fall.

'HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED?!?!' His mind screamed.

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND IDIOT!!!" Mei Lin screamed as the palm of her hand landed on Syaoran's cheek.

The sound echoed through out the harbor.

"I…I…" Mei Lin couldn't find the words…she started to cry again as her cousin, Syaoran, hugged her.

Kinomoto Sakura has left us…forever.

**----**

**Tun, dun, dun… da, da…**

**So what do you think will happen next? Lolz you guys already know…but for ppl who don't know, what will happen next?!?! You have to stay tuned to find out…**

**I might bring Sakura back…**

**Or maybe not…**

**For people who read this before…you already know Sakura doesn't come back…right?**

**Stay tuned…to see how this SS fanfic…will end up as SS…**

**JA NE!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Sakura**

**P.S: THIS WAS RYU'S FAV CHAP…I wonder why though…hmmm…**

**RR!! Plz leave a long review…I just adore long reviews!! The longer they are…the faster I will take to update…not a tough choice is it? Lolz see ya!!**


	6. Save the kids and she's back

**Hey ya'll!! Sakura died so how am I gonna do this fanfic?!?! All you previous readers knows…but what about the newly addictive readers who are addicted to Black Wolf Pack…in this chapter all will be revealed.**

**Dedication:** This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title:** Black Wolf Pack

**Summary:** Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------- Chapter 6:** Save the Kids and She's back

**---BANG---**

The ship exploded.

The deafening sound was too much to bear…Kinomoto Sakura has left us…forever.

"NO!!" Mei Lin shrieked as she ran towards the exploding ship.

"SAKURA!!" She cried as tears spilt endlessly out of her eyes.

"Mei Lin, get a hold of your self. Many Wolves have died…why cry now?" Syaoran asked. Even though, deep inside, he wanted to kill him self for not noticing Sakura fall.

'HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED?!?!' His mind screamed.

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND IDIOT!!!" Mei Lin screamed as the palm of her hand landed on Syaoran's cheek.

The sound echoed through out the harbor.

"I…I…" Mei Lin couldn't find the words…she started to cry again as her cousin, Syaoran, hugged her.

Kinomoto Sakura has left us…forever.

---Home---

Everybody in Syaoran's pack was grieving the loss of Sakura Kinomoto.

"WHY?!?!?" Mei Lin cried.

"Shhh…" Mina tried to calm down Mei Lin.

"We all really miss her Mei Lin." Jen said softly.

Suddenly, the phone sprung and started ringing.

"I suspect you already know the Cherry Blossom is dead."

"SAM!!!" Syaoran roared into the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH HER?!?!" He screamed.

"I didn't do anything with her, it was all you. I had left like I had planned to. She was part of your gang, it was your soul responsibility to protect your gang members, hah you can't even do that much. Goes to show you who the true best leader is."

"BASTARD!! If I ever get my hands on you, I'll shove your balls down your throat!!!"

Sam laughed. "Likewise I'm sure. But even so, that's beside the point. You know I kidnapped 15 children right?"

"Yea so what of it?"

"If you really want them back, meet me at Diamond Plaza tomorrow at 5 sharp. Bring no one, well no one except you of course. Oh yes, you needn't protect Sakura from me any longer!!" Sam laughed as he hung up.

"NO!!!" Syaoran roared as he chuck the phone across the room. It smashed into the far wall.

"SYAORAN CALM DOWN!!" Eriol screamed.

"WE ALL DAMN WELL MISS HER!! ALL OF US ARE SO FUCKING SHOCKED BUT DO YOU SEE US THROWING THINGS AROUND THE DAMN HOUSE?!?! IT DAMN WELL WON'T BRING HER BACK!!!" Eriol exploded. All of the anger, building inside of him was all thrown out at his cousin.

Syaoran took a few deep breaths. "I guess." He mumbled.

Eriol sat down. "We can't tell the girls in Japan. They shouldn't know."

Mei Lin threw daggers at Eriol. "What do you mean they shouldn't know?!?! Sakura was their best friend. Not to mention Tomoyo's sister. If they don't know now, they'll figure it out, and when they do, they'll get pissed at us for sure for NOT TELLING THEM!!!!!"

"Hush." Mina soothed.

Mei Lin calmed down, but she still shot daggers at Eriol and Syaoran.

---Some Place Else---

'Awww my head!!' thought some one.

(You can kinda guess who it is right? Well…I'm working on it!!)

'Where am I?'

"What the hell?" She said as she noticed she wasn't near the docks any longer.

"I guess I'm still alive. Thank you god!!" She said as she started to limp towards a payphone. Her right leg was all cut up and bloody.

"Damn I got no change, I guess…I have to walk." She looked around.

"But where am I, and where is HQ?"

---Li House---

"Why did Sam call?" Takashi asked.

"Yea, Syaoran, why did he?" Mika asked as well.

"Remember the 15 kids Sam kidnapped?" Syaoran asked.

Ryan and the other dudes nodded.

"It's concerning that."

"You want us to come with you to meet Sam?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, he said only me."

The girls decided to take a walk outside to freshen their minds.

"Look, roses for sale!!" Mei Lin said as she bought 5.

"One for me, one for Jen, one for Mina, one for Rei and one for…"

"Sakura." Rei said as they burst out into tears.

---Wild Cats---

"HAH!! Sakura didn't make it." Sam chuckled.

"Even so, she is still my cousin." Megumi said.

"So are you dumpin' her for me?" Sam raged.

Megumi shook her head. "NO, I love you and only you."

Sam smiled. "Good, then it should stay that way." He said as they lip-locked.

---Li Mansion---

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING OR ELSE THIS SAKURA THING WILL KILL US!!!!!!" Mika and Ryan screamed.

"Sure we'll play soccer, Syaoran you in?" Takashi asked.

He shook his head. "You guys can play soccer at a time like this? Nice thing, being called your friends."

The guys all stared at Syaoran as he left the house.

--- ½ hour later---

"WE WIN!!" Ryan roared!! "5-0!! Ryan and Eriol wins, again." said Takashi as Ryan and Eriol were dancing around.

Suddenly they heard a shriek.

They all rushed to the main hallway to find Mei Lin standing there.

"What happened?" They all asked.

"Nothing." Mei Lin giggled.

"Then?"

"Then? We wanted to get your attention, its time to sleep."

Mika groaned. "How can we?"

They all sighed at how true his words were.

"She meant the world to me." Mei Lin whispered.

"Us too you know." Eriol murmered.

"She was like a sis to all of us, well except for Syaoran." Ryan said.

"Yea, she was more of a wife to him." Mika laughed.

They all had a quiet laugh, even Syaoran…strange.

Then, they all departed to get to their beds.

'Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to lose you…I didn't mean to lose you from our lives. I'm really sorry…my dear Sakura.' Syaoran thought as he went to bed.

---Another Place---

"My leg hurts, my head hurts, my cloths are worn out, I'm hungry and I have no place to go!!" The girl cried.

"I WANNA GO HOME!!" She cried as she fell into a river.

"Damn, more water." She cursed as it started to rain.

She limped out of the water to find an apple orchard.

"An apple orchard? Screw that it's FOOD!!" She cried as she limped to the nearest tree and pulled out an apple.

"YUM!!" She cried as the juices ran down her chin and onto her cloths.

After a great meal, she went to sleep.

---Afterwards---

The girl woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining.

"Shit, must've been asleep for the whole night, that's like what? 12 hours wasted?!?! DAMMIT!!" She cursed.

She looked around at her surroundings. "This place looks familiar… wait…Town Square!! I'M ALMOST HOME!!" She cried as she started going towards her place.

---Li House---

Mei Lin was making Pancakes.

"If only Sakura were here." She mumbled.

"Blueberry pancakes are her FAV!!" Eriol yelled.

"We kinda figured." Mika muttered.

Everyone sighed, with disappointment.

"I only wish Sakura could come back." Jen cried.

Mina and Rei shed a few tears too.

"God, make a miracle and bring Sakura back to us!!!" said Ryan.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Could it be…

The mailman.

"That was nice." Mika mumbled.

"Here." He said as he left.

"We never should have gotten a wolf to be the mail man too." Mei Lin muttered.

"Well, we can't have a normal idiot ring our bell ever day." Eriol mumbled.

"We have 3 letters."

"Bill." Mika muttered.

"Bill." Ryan yawned.

"A LETTER FROM TOMOYO!!!" Eriol yelled with joy.

Everybody looked at him with an odd stare.

"What? My wife…"

Here is what it read.

'Dear gang,

What's up? We're all cool over here!! Right now I have this killer head ach, Rika talks WAYYYYY too much. Yo Ryan, how the HELL do you stand her?!?!?! HAHAH Rika's bitching at me right now!!! HAHHA… wait…am I sounding deranged right about now??! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

We're all missing ya A LOT!!! Like really, do you wanna know what Naoko was screaming last nigh in bed Mika? She was saying, and I quote, "OH MIKA!! I NEED YOU BABY WHERE ARE YOU!!! COME FUCK ME GOOD!!!" Holy hell, now both Rika and Naoko are screaming at me…all I have to do is get Chiharu mad… perfect idea.

Takashi, Chiharu's cheating on you, she likes the guy down the road who ALWAYS checks her out… oh la la, I feel tension…is it just me or is it getting hot in here… HAHAH!! I got all three of the chics bitching at me… I swear they'll wake up the kid!!!

Oops, the kid part was meant for Sakura. How are you Kura-chan!!! The little one misses you A LOT!! He cries for you at night, you know I can't sleep with him forever he needs you too. All the girls got a night with him and they ENJOYED it A LOT!! Hahah!! You should go away more often, the girls LOVE your little man!! HAHAHA!!!

Yea so, Sakura write back soon ok? Love you lots!!

Oh yes, I didn't forget the other gang members too, write back ALL of you okay!! I love you all…yes so do the girl.

With love,

The girls.'

"THE GIRLS WERE SLEEPING WITH A LITTLE MAN?!?!" Eriol screamed.

Mei Lin sighed. "Chill will you, it's nothing."

"They want Sakura to write back as well. That's hard." Rei muttered.

--- 4:50 pm ---

"Hey Syaoran, don't you need to meet Sam soon?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded as he got up off the couch.

"Bye." Syaoran mumbled as he left.

---Elsewhere---

"Home sweet home." She said as she walked towards the gate.

The rung the gate bell.

"Yes?" Came Ryan's voice.

"Lemme in!!" came a very unusual voice; it was raspy, croaked and very un-healthy.

"Sorry, only special people can get in."

"But…"

"I'm sorry but you can't come in." and the connection was disabled.

Luckily, this girl knew the secret entrances of the hideout.

She found the little ditch and crawled through it. Just a few more steps until the gate…

She ran up to the gate…and just before she rung the bell…

She fell unconscious.

---Simultaneously---

Syaoran yanked open the door to find a girl fall right in front of him.

Out of pure instincts he caught her and carried her inside.

She was covered with dirt and her cloths were torn. She was unidentifiable.

Syaoran left to find Sam.

---Syaoran and Sam---

Syaoran reached Diamond Plaza just in time.

Suddenly his cell rang. It was Sam.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Syaoran roared as Sam chuckled.

"Couldn't make it."

Syaoran could swear he could HEAR Sam grin.

"Table 12, there's a video for you." And Sam hung up.

Syaoran walked to Table 12 and picked up the cassette that said, "Wolf" on it.

---Home---

The girls eyes fluttered opened as she sat up.

Mei was right there.

"You're awake, cool. I'm Mei Lin."

The girl smiled. 'They don't recognize me.' She thought.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked.

Mei Lin nodded, "Sure."

Mei Lin showed the girl to a bathroom. Mei Lin got some of her cloths out of her room and gave it to her.

---an hour later---

Syaoran still wasn't home.

"He could be driving like a crazy loony around town." Ryan said.

The girl finished her shower and crept downstairs.

Everybody was in conversation and didn't notice her.

She decided to scare them all.

She snuck up behind Mei Lin but then decided to listen.

"I miss Sakura."

"We all do." Eriol said.

"We can't change the past." Ryan muttered.

"IF only we can." Jen cried.

"She could be here." Mei Lin whispered.

"But I am."

Everybody whirled around to find Sakura standing right there.

"SAKURA!!" They all cried as they all glomped her.

"WE MISSED YOU!!!"

Sakura's stomach growled.

"I'M HUNGRY!! Oh, and I missed you too!!"

Everybody laughed.

The doorbell rang.

"Syaoran!! Sakura hide!!" Eriol said as he shoved Sakura behind the sofa.

"OUCH!!! HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE!!!"

"Sam's stupid." Syaoran said as he walked in.

"He didn't go but he left a tape."

"About?" Mei Lin asked.

"The kids he kidnapped."

Everybody gasped.

"This day can't get any better."

"Oh but it can."

Syaoran whirled around to find Sakura standing there.

"S…Sakura?"

She nodded.

Then Syaoran did something VERY unexpected.

He kissed her.

French kissed her.

He French kissed her in front of his gang.

* * *

**FINALLY!! DONE!!**

**Did you like? RR PLZ!!**

**Dun worry, the next chapter will be out VERY SOON!! Well hopefully!! HAHA**

**LUV U!!**

**Sakura**


	7. The Son I've Never Known

**SOOO!!! Sakura lives, but what about… well I dunno what about all the juicy things that imma bout to do??? LOL! Read on my friends, read on.**

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

Title: Black Wolf Pack

Summary: Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

And now, to truly begin…

------- Chapter 7: The Son I've never known

"Sam's stupid." Syaoran said as he walked in.

"He didn't go but he left a tape."

"About?" Mei Lin asked.

"The kids he kidnapped."

Everybody gasped.

"This day can't get any better."

"Oh but it can."

Syaoran whirled around to find Sakura standing there.

"S…Sakura?"

She nodded.

Then Syaoran did something VERY unexpected.

He kissed her.

French kissed her.

He French kissed her in front of his gang.

Sakura's eyes widened but she replied with sweet kisses back. She just absolutely loved his kisses…not counting that he had only kissed her once.

'His kisses are so familiar.' Sakura thought.

Ryan hooted. "Wow Syaoran, you can kiss!!" Ryan exclaimed.

Syaoran chose to ignore his little brother and kept on kissing Sakura.

Ryu was laughing. "SYAORAN!! YOU CAN KISS!!! HAHAHA!!!"

Mei Lin glared at Ryu, "So, what's so funny? Syaoran has finally let his sexual feelings out, you gotta respect the dude. Ryu, no more fun for you."

Ryu's face fell… "So no tickle wickle?"

Eriol was staring at Ryu. "Tickle Wickle??? NOW THAT'S FUNNY!!!"

Mei Lin glared at Ryu. "What we do in bed is none of their business."

Mika, Takashi, Eriol and Ryan burst out laughing. "Tickle Wickle…"

Sakura and Syaoran parted for air, but then started kissing again.

Takashi stared at them. "Did you know, French kissing was created by French-Americans. That's why it's called French Kissing, but Americans do it the most…"

Mei Lin bonked Takashi's head. "I'll tell Chi that your lying again and she'll make sure no more fun for you either."

Takashi had tears coming out of his eyes. ( Kinda like: T.T)

Ryan was getting pissed at Syaoran.

"GET OFF OF HER!!! Dammit, we all are getting tempted to kiss our ladies but they ain't here, so BE FAIR!!!"

Eriol and Takashi nodded in agreement.

Sakura blushed and stood behind Mei Lin.

Mika plopped onto the couch. "Flip the tape on Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded as he put the video into the VCR.

Words suddenly appeared.

_-To Save the Kids, you must give your most Prized possession to me-_

Then a narrator started speaking. There were kids sitting in the back, they were battered and dirty and their cloths were ripped. Some even had wounds and scars.

Sakura gasped.

All of them were crying, except a cute little 2-year-old boy, who was sitting with someone who looked to be around 14.

_-Li Syaoran, these are the kids we have captured, and yes, we will kill them if it is necessary. We already know your rep as both good and bad guys. People worship you while others despise you. Stop dreaming Li, do you actually think you can save these little idiots? Highly doubt that. We kill them for Money. After their parent's pay up the ransom, only their heads will be left.-_

The narrator had spoken.

Sakura gasped. "We can't let Sam do that…"

Mika, Ryan, Ryu, Takashi and Eriol nodded to Sakura's statement.

Jen, Mina, Rei and Mei Lin were still shocked.

Syaoran shook his head. "We can't do unexpected missions. They have to be planned out."

Syaoran spilled his idea. It was of him going to HQ alone and getting the weapons nessesary, from there, the other Wolves will take over.

Maybe, different Pack members from different nations might come to help the Leader but it was doubted since they had their own missions.

Sakura shook her head. "Not a good idea. Syaoran you're gonna get your self killed if you go to the Cats quarters by your self. I have a better idea, the day of the mission, you can go to HQ, get the weapons you need, but let us go to the Cats quarters with the weapons we have. That way we can kill some of them, making the way easier for you."

Everyone had to agree; Sakura's idea had more sense then Syaoran's.

Suddenly, Sakura was staring at the blank television screen.

Mei Lin looked at her… "Sakura what happened."

Tears started spilling out of Sakura's eyes. "That little boy, the two year old one…the one who wasn't crying."

The gang nodded.

"That…he…ano…well…he looked like…my…my son."

Everybody stared at her.

'Son…' that word shattered Syaoran's whole being.

"Son? Tomoyo never said anything about a nephew." Eriol stated.

"Well, I don't wanna talk about it." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran glared at her. "What do you mean don't wanna talk about it?? We're your friggin' family now, you have to tell us."

Ryan glared at Syaoran. "Hey, if she doesn't wanna speak, don't push it."

"Ryan, keep out." Syaoran hissed.

Ryan glared at Syaoran.

"You have to…" Syaoran roared.

Sakura jumped and sighed. "Alright, I'll tell."

Everybody stared at her as she sat down and picked up the phone.

"I have to call his baby-sitter. Knowing Tomoyo and the rest, they're out right now."

Sakura dialed Japan's number.

The phone was busy so Sakura decided the cell might work.

It indeed ring.

"Hel…hello?"

"Soma? Soma what happened?" Sakura panicked.

"Miss…he's gone…"

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart stopped beating.

"Soma, where'd Xi Chen go???" Sakura quivered.

'Xi Chen…' Syaoran thought.

"Some…Some man came and took him. He…he had a cat face on his hand."

Sakura's blood ran cold.

"Soma…did he look like Megumi's husband."

It took a while for Soma to think but she answered.

"Yes, Miss in fact he did looked like Megumi's husband."

Sakura was shaking now. "Soma. Don't tell anyone about this."

"I tried the police but they won't believe me…they're saying I'm crazy…"

"Soma, you're only 15, of course they're not gonna believe you. Listen, just relax and stay safe. I'll get Xi Chen back."

"Thank…Thank you Miss." And they hung up.

Sakura turned to the gang. "That little boy on the tape was my 2 year old Xi Chen…" she cried.

Mei Lin and Jen went up to comfort her.

"How did it happen?" Mina asked.

Sakura stuttered. "2 years back…when…when…when I was walking home from…from cheerleading practice."

_---Flash Back/Sakura's POV---_

_I was walking home when I heard a sound…but there was no wind, and no one with me… but it was late, real late and that's what scared me._

_I saw some man walk towards me…straight towards me…I…I was so scared._

_He grabbed my arms and said, 'I'm sorry, I don't mean this…'_

_And he raped me._

_Before he left, he was shirtless, I noticed a Black Wolf tattoo on him…and his eyes…they were unforgettable…such a beautiful shade of…_

_Amber._

_A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with his kid. I wanted an abortion, but Tomoyo thought otherwise. _

_So I kept him, hoping with all my heart…he never asks for his father._

_I needed to get away from all this so I decided to come to Hong Kong with my son, but Tomoyo wanted to keep him, and Xi Chen didn't mind either. So now, I'm here…_

_And he…_

_Was there._

_---End of Flashback/POV---_

Sakura was crying very hard now. "I want my baby back…" She wailed.

Eriol's face-hardened. "Can I talk with you men?"

They all got up and followed Eriol to the Target Practice room.

---Men---

Everyone was staring at Syaoran… "So?" Ryu said.

"So what??? What has this got to do with me?"

Ryan glared at him. "Wait, let me thing…uh…Everything!!"

Syaoran looked at him.

"Sakura was the one you raped."

Syaoran glared at Takashi. "So many women get raped each day…Sakura could have gotten raped by another Wolf."

Mika shook his head. "I highly doubt that. It all matches. We were in Japan around the time she was raped…and then did you see the kid on the video? His hair and facial build was EXACTLY like Syaoran's."

The men nodded.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't think so."

Takashi glared at him. "Remember, do be proved you had to have it with a women…um…it kinda matches 'cause you said the girl you raped was in a Cheerleading outfit…and…she was walking home from Cheerleading practice!!!"

Syaoran was quiet.

"Believe it Syaoran, that's your son."

Syaoran still couldn't believe it.

"We'll take a friggin DNA test if you want, but for now, he's my nephew and I have to save him." Ryan left.

Eriol followed.

Mika and Takashi were going to get the cars started.

That left Ryu.

"You better believe it Syaoran. Xi Chen is your son. Sakura is…was the woman you raped."

Syaoran still couldn't believe it. "But how? We left Japan the day after I raped her…I would never have known she was pregnant."

Ryu shrugged. "I dunno. But listen…if Sam finds out you have a son, I know Xi Chen will be the first to die."

And he left.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair as he left the Target room.

'Xi Chen Li…or…Xi Chen Kinomoto… what??' Syaoran thought.

'I have a son…the woman I raped…is a wolf member today…with a black wolf tattoo…and now I have an heir…an heir to the Li Clan…and heir to the Wolf Pack…' Syaoran had so many things running throught his head at the time.

He walked out to find everybody in their battle outfits.

Sakura was adjusting her holsters and she put the guns in them. Mei Lin came downstairs a few minutes later and gave Sakura a grenade pouch.

Syaoran's cell rang.

"Yea?" he said.

"HQ now."

Syaoran shut his cell.

He started to walk upstairs.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?!" Rei yelled.

"HQ."

'HQ or so save your son?' came a voice.

'Friggin' conscious.' Syaoran thought as he stuck a gun into his holster and took his bike to HQ.

Sakura shrugged as she got onto a bike with Eriol.

The rest took cars.

---St. Mary-Ann Location---

Sakura looked around. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Mei Lin smiled. "Our GPS will figure out the co-ordinates of the other place they're chilling in."

"You know, I think the Cats are obsessed into Ships. They're party was held in a ship, they kidnapped the kids and put them in a ship…I swear, Sam shudda married a Ship." Ryan said.

Everybody burst out laughing.

"You know, we shouldn't be laughing at a time like this." Mina giggled.

Everybody agreed.

"GPS coordinates located. Let's go."

Sakura was driving the bike now and Eriol was toying with his gun.

"Stop that, what if you hit the trigger…"

Eriol chuckled as he put his gun back.

'Stupid Syaoran,' he thought. 'He can't even afford to go look for his son.'

They reached the location.

Everybody followed Sakura. "You're leading this mission." Mei Lin informed.

"Eh? Doushite?"

"Because your son is in there…and you know him better then us."

Sakura smiled. "Alright then. Lets go."

Sakura kicked the door open…and inside…was…

Hell.

Cobwebs, dust, spiders, blood, rust etc…

"These conditions for kids are not good." Sakura murmured.

Takashi held Sakura's hand. He smiled. "Don't worry."

Sakura smiled back. Tak was like a big brother to her…she knew it would all be all right.

They ran through the corridor until they hit a fork.

"Two ways…" Mei Lin said.

"Okay, Ryan, Eriol and Takashi come with me, Mei Lin and Jen. Ryu, Mika, Mina and Rei go the other way."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?" Came a voice.

"What about who?" Sakura asked.

A tall, well built man ran their way.

"Hey Jamie." Eriol greeted.

"He's Jamie?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "And you must be the Leader in training."

Sakura giggled.

"Jamie Ling pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sakura smiled. "Sakura Kinomoto. Call me Sakura."

"Jamie."

"So why did you come Jamie?" Mika asked.

"Syaoran couldn't make it so he sent me in his place."

The men's eyes darkened.

Sakura smiled. "OK, you can go with Mika, Ryu, Mina and Rei."

All was decided…the Mission now begins.

Done…

So that explains A LOT don't it?

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter… and the next one will be out ASAP!!!

Lub u

Sakura


	8. Mission Impossible

**YAY!!! The real mission is about to begin!! Also Sakura's Son comes out in this chapter!! YAYA XI CHEN!!! Heheh!! Enjoy!**

**Dedication:** This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title:** Black Wolf Pack

**Summary:** Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

And now, to truly begin…

------- **Chapter 8:** Mission impossible

They reached the location.

Everybody followed Sakura. "You're leading this mission." Mei Lin informed.

"Eh? Doushite?"

"Because your son is in there…and you know him better then us."

Sakura smiled. "Alright then. Lets go."

Sakura kicked the door open…and inside…was…

Hell.

Cobwebs, dust, spiders, blood, rust etc…

"These conditions for kids are not good." Sakura murmured.

Takashi held Sakura's hand. He smiled. "Don't worry."

Sakura smiled back. Tak was like a big brother to her…she knew it would all be all right.

They ran through the corridor until they hit a fork.

"Two ways…" Mei Lin said.

"Okay, Ryan, Eriol and Takashi come with me, Mei Lin and Jen. Ryu, Mika, Mina and Rei go the other way."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?" Came a voice.

"What about who?" Sakura asked.

A tall, well built man ran their way.

"Hey Jamie." Eriol greeted.

"He's Jamie?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "And you must be the Leader in training."

Sakura giggled.

"Jamie Ling pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sakura smiled. "Sakura Kinomoto. Call me Sakura."

"Jamie."

"So why did you come Jamie?" Mika asked.

"Syaoran couldn't make it so he sent me in his place."

The men's eyes darkened.

Sakura smiled. "OK, you can go with Mika, Ryu, Mina and Rei."

All was decided…the Mission now begins.

Sakura and her group took the right lane of the fork. They were running…and running…and running…running…running…running… oh you get the damn point!!

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FRIGGIN DOOR?!??!" Sakura screamed.

Then, she heard it. The word that made her blood run cold.

"MAMA!!!!"

"Mama?" The gang echoed.

"FUCK!! That's what Xi Chen calls me!!"

Sakura started running even more.

They found a gray door, almost the same colour as the rusted insides of the ships. "No wonder we couldn't notice it." Eriol mumbled.

Takashi kicked open the door and Sakura took out her guns.

"Shit." Mei Lin cursed, as they saw nobody.

"I think Sam has an idea we're here." Jen suggested.

Ryan nodded. "Yea, but good thing he don't know about Xi Chen."

Sakura stared at the back wall. "Don't you guys think the back wall looks discoloured?"

Everybody looked at the wall. "Yea it does." Eriol agreed.

Takashi walked up to it. He ran his fingers over it. He balled his hands into fists and punched open the wall.

Inside were 5 kids.

"5?!?!? Sam said 15!!" Jen cried.

"Oh come on, Sam ain't about to hide all 15 pipsqueaks in one little chamber." Mei Lin sighed.

Jen slightly giggled.

Mei Lin picked up two babies.

Eriol was helping up a 14 year old.

Ryan was examining the injured leg of a 9 year old.

And Sakura was giving a piggy back ride to a 4 year old.

"We can't fight with them here." Sakura cursed.

"So much for Plan A." Takashi muttered.

Eriol stared at him. "Yo Tak, we had no plan A to begin with. We all decided to come and bust the Cats butt."

Takashi laughed. "True say."

Takashi was also helping the 14 year old Eriol was with out.

Mei Lin gave a little baby for Jen to carry.

"Stop…" Sakura hissed.

Everyone did.

"Tak, take this one off of me."

Takashi did as he was told.

Sakura took her gun out and unlocked it.

She shot if 5 times, but each time in a different location.

"What?" Everyone said as they rushed towards the place where Sakura shot.

"Good aim." Ryan said as he saw 5 of the Cats men on the floor.

"How did you know?" Takashi asked.

"I have the zoom in goggles on." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

They all slightly laughed.

"Hey You…" Sakura pointed to the 14 year old.

"H…hai?" She replied.

"You know a kid named Xi Chen, looks to be 2 years old…green eyes and really, really screwed up brown hair?"

"You mean the kid with a little scar on his tummy?"

Sakura nodded with hope.

"Yea, he's on the west wing."

"Frig, that's where the others are." Sakura cursed.

"Just hope they find him."

"Why…" The girl got suspicious.

"Who are you?" She panicked.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura…part of the Black Wolf Pack. And Xi Chen is my son."

The Girls eyes widened. "Then you work for my Uncle Syaoran."

"What??" Mei Lin cried.

"Uncle Syaoran??" Sakura repeated.

"Yea, I'm Naomi."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Naomi? Daughter of Bishojin and Ami Li??"

Takashi and Eriol looked at Naomi.

She nodded. "Yea…and I'm guessing you're uncle Ryan, Takashi and Eriol?"

They all laughed. "Yea."

"And auntie Mei Lin and Jen?"

The girls smiled. "Hai."

"Hate to break up this family reunion, but all you Li's know this girl has a son to save."

Mei Lin laughed. "Oops, right."

Sakura looked at Naomi and smiled. "Call me Sakura."

Naomi smiled.

Sakura noticed her cloths were battered. She finally noticed the Gray Wolf tattoo on her back. And earlier, Sakura had failed to notice the Wolf Insignia that Naomi had.

"You a Wolf too?"

Naomi nodded. "Made one when I was 8."

She nodded and they all started running to a room that had a blue light in it. Each taking care of the child they were with.

---Others---

"You know…' Jamie started, 'I was hoping for Syaoran to come on this mission. This one is too much for me."

Mina humphed. "Every mission is to much for you."

Ryu, Rei and Mika burst out laughing.

Suddenly, they saw a Blood Red door.

"You know, this whole ship being rusted and all, a freshly painted door seems pretty much…odd." Jamie pointed out.

"Yea, we kinda figured that out all on our own." Ryu muttered sarcastically.

Jamie busted the door open to find 4 kids sitting there.

"That little one in the middle looks like Xi Chen." Mina muttered.

"Looks awfully like Sakura and Syaoran ne?" Mika asked.

"That's because he is their son." Jamie said as he walked up to him.

"Hey little man. Is your mommy named Sakura?" Jamie asked in a very sweet tone.

The little kid nodded.

The kid behind Xi Chen grabbed him lightly.

Mina walked forward.

"You name is Xi Chen right?" She whispered in a very soft tone.

Xi Chen nodded.

"How old are you?" Mina asked.

"Two." He replied softly.

Rei giggled. "When's your birthday?"

"October 3." He mumbled.

Mina smiled. "That's tomorrow!! Guess what, we have an early birthday present for you."

Xi Chen looked happy.

The kid behind him was no hugging him tightly.

"Yea, guess what, you're gonna meet your mommy!!!"

Xi Chen's eyes shone with happiness for the first time in a long time.

"Yup!! Come with Auntie Mina, and we'll take you too your mom."

Xi Chen wiggled out of the bear hug and ran towards Mina who scooped him up.

The kid behind him wailed out. He had a broken arm.

"Here sweet, come with me." Rei said in a soft tone as she helped the boy.

"How old are you?" Ryu asked.

"12." He replied.

"Think you can handle a gun?" Jamie asked.

"HELL?!??! JAMIE YOU THINK YOU'D BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW?!?!? THE KID HAS A BROKEN ARM, REALLY HE'S GONNA USE A GUN!!!!" Rei burst.

"Chill sister."

Rei shook her head.

Ryu shook his head too. "Seriously Jamie, if I could, on your birthday I'd give you a brain. But buddy, I'm still using mine."

"Haw, haw, my sides are splitting."

Everybody slightly laughed.

"But I'm smart. I'm just worried, what if Sam's men ambush us while we're on the go?" Jamie asked.

"Kick their balls." Mina mumbled.

Jamie laughed. "And if they're female."

"Kick their pussy." Rei shrugged.

"Ew." Jamie replied.

Mina and Rei gave him a weird look.

Ryu laughed.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"You've been through so many girl, you'd think he'd get used to pussies." Rei said.

Mina laughed. "Yea, I have to agree on that."

Jamie looked mock hurt. "Aww!! You know I don't take advantage of them!!"

Ryu laughed. "Oh really? What about Maika?"

"Oh come one, she was infertile."

"And Tess?"

"She was infertile."

"And Trisha?"

"Infertile."

"Amanda?"

"Infertile."

Rei shook her head. "Every girl he goes with is infertile."

Jamie laughed.

Suddenly, the group heard a scream.

"What happened Naomi?" Came a voice.

"My foot got stuck in a ditch." Naomi replied…wait…NAOMI?!?!

"Naomi??" Rei and Mina asked.

"Auntie?" Naomi asked.

They all hugged. Well as best as they could because Mina was carrying Xi Chen.

"Hey!!" Sakura smiled as she stuck her guns into her holsters.

Mina giggled. "Lookie at who we found."

Mina put him down.

"Mama?" Came a cute voice.

Sakura went pale. "Xi Chen?"

"MAMA!!!" Shrieked Xi Chen.

Sakura fell to her knees. "Baby." She cried as she hugged her son.

"So the Kinomoto's have been reunited!!" Rei said.

Naomi noticed someone with Rei.

"Ken?"

"Naomi?"

"KEN!!!"

"NAOMI!!"

And those two hugged.

"So Ken is also here." Eriol said.

"Uncle?!?" Ken said as he hugged Eriol.

Everybody was enjoying, but not for long. You see 9 of the 15 were saved.

There are 6 more to go.

Sakura stood up with Xi Chen on her back.

"Let's go." She said.

"But the kids?" Mei Lin asked.

"Good point. Ryu and Mei Lin…no wait…Mei Lin is important, and knowing Ryu he'll starting getting dirty. Umm… Ryu and Mina stay with the kids, rest follow me." Sakura ordered and they were followed.

Sakura was running top speed as she failed to notice the broken floor.

"SAKURA!!!" Eriol called.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried.

Sakura landed on something soft.

"Hay." She murmured.

Sakura got up and looked at her surroundings.

She saw the remainders of the kids. She looked down even farther and she saw Syaoran. Wait…SYAORAN?!?!

"Syaoran?" She called.

"Sakura?" He turned around.

"I thought you were in HQ."

"We'll can't I come for a Wolf Mission?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "You tell me." She replied.

"We have to rescue them." Sakura finally said.

Syaoran nodded. "But in case you didn't notice, Sakura we need rescuing too."

Sakura looked around and finally noticed that she and Syaoran were in a Jail cell too.

"You find him?" Syaoran said as Sakura sat down.

"Who?"

"Xi Chen."

Sakura nodded. "Yea, he's with Mina and Ryu now."

Syaoran nodded.

"CAN'T THEY FIND US ANY SOONER??!" Sakura cried.

"SHHH!!" Syaoran hissed.

A kid woke up. "Who…" he mumbled.

"Shh dear, it's okay. Go back to sleep." Sakura said in a motherly tone. And trust me, she was very good at it.

The kid nodded and fell back to sleep.

"This is so tiring." Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran nodded. "Sakura I have a confession to make."

Sakura looked at him.

"I don't know how you'll take this, but please…don't be mad."

Sakura was curious now.

Syaoran sighed.

"3 years ago, the wolf that raped you…that wolf…"

Sakura dreaded what came next.

"Was me."

* * *

**Tun Dun Dun!!!**

**HAHAHAHA!! EVIL ME!!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

**LOL!! Sorry but that's where I ended last, that's where I end it now. :P**

**Stay tuned because all the good stuff is just about to begin!!**

**HAHAHAH!!**

**-Readers: --;**

**-Me: MEANIE!!!!**

**-Readers: CONTINUE!!!**

**-Me: NEVER!!!**

**-Readers: Wha…never…but woman, don't you have to update like…NOW?!?!?**

**-Me: uu; oh yea. Oops.**

**-Readers: We tell you authoress these days are so crazy.**

**-Me: WHO YOU CALLIN CRAZY?!?!?!**

**-Readers: gulp**

**-Me: THOUGHT SO!!!**

**Lub u,**

**Sakura.**

**P.S: CRAZY!! HAHAHA!! THAT'S MEE!!!**

**Lol I just has sugar so I'm a bit high!! HEHE!!!!**


	9. Die Li Syaoran

**SYAORAN HOW COULD YOU?!?!? OMG?!?! WHAT AM I GUNNA DO NOW?!?!? Jus read n find out :P!!**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or...fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin...**

**------- Chapter 9: **Die Li Syaoran

Syaoran nodded. "Sakura I have a confession to make."

Sakura looked at him.

"I don't know how you'll take this, but please...don't be mad."

Sakura was curious now.

Syaoran sighed.

"3 years ago, the wolf that raped you...that wolf..."

Sakura dreaded what came next.

"Was me."

Sakura gasped. The information, her past, her future, her PRESENT, was Li Syaoran.

"It was you, you that put me through so much pain?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran bowed his head. He knew that she was pissed, damned she was DOWN RIGHT pissed. Syaoran had NO frigging idea what to expect, but what ever came next, he sure deserved it.

**SLAP, SLAP, and DOUBLE SLAP**

Syaoran rubbed his cheeks. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!" Sakura roared.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "ME THAT BASTARD?!?!? Excuse me Kinomoto, correct me if I am wrong but isn't YOUR son a fucking BASTARD?!?!"

That was the last straw for Sakura. She walked up to Syaoran and punched him in the jaw.

'Damn, never should have said that.' Syaoran thought as he rubbed his Jaw.

"Never DARE call my son a bastard!!" Sakura hissed as she reloaded her gun.

Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura got her gun ready.

"For all I know,' Sakura started. "I could have been your hundredth woman."

Syaoran shook his head. "No way. You were my first as I was yours."

"How can I believe that? All the trust I have given you has washed away."

Syaoran continued to eye Sakura's gun like a Hawk.

Syaoran sighed. "Believe me. Xi Chen is my only son, and you were the only woman I had sex with. I was supposed to do the girl that I saw at around 7 pm-ish. You were her..."

Sakura glared at him. "I can't believe that..." She frowned.

Syaoran's eyes widened even more. **(That possible?)**

"Die Li Syaoran..." She hissed as she released the trigger.

The Bullet zoomed towards Syaoran's heart. Syaoran bent low... as the bullet summed inches away from his nose and hit the far wall.

**(MATRIX!!!)**

"Sakura..." he whispered.

The 6 children that were fast asleep woke up with a SNAP.

"What...what...what's happening?" asked the seemingly eldest one.

Syaoran looked at her eyes. They were cold and distant.

"Sakura, you idiot, you woke them up!!"

"I didn't see you trying to stop me." Sakura muttered as she started to pace. Finally an idea hit her.

"Li I have a laser."

'Fuck back to last name basis.' Syaoran thought bitterly. "Use it." He said lamely.

Sakura unhooked the laser and burned the cage bars. The duo jumped out and started to laser open the children's cage.

"Arigatou." Said the eldest one.

Sakura plainly nodded.

Sakura carried two babies whilst Syaoran carried two OTHER babies.

The rest, meaning two, were old enough to walk, and able enough too.

Sakura was in the lead, behind her were the two children and behind them was Syaoran.

They were rushing down the stairs as Sakura lost her footing. One of the kids quickly grabbed the babies as Sakura grabbed onto the railings.

"Thanks." She murmured as she let Syaoran take the lead.

---Xi Chen---

"Mama?" He asked.

"Your mom is gonna came right now." Mina cooed.

Xi Chen nodded and continued to play with an empty gun. No bullets were in it, and still just to be safe the trigger was locked.

Ryu heard footsteps and saw the rest of his crew appear.

"Where's Sakura?" Mina asked.

Mei Lin looked down. "She fell..." She whispered.

"WHAT?!?!" Ryu roared. "WE HAVE HER SON WITH US HERE AND EVERY FRIGGIN SECOND OF THIS DAMN DAY HE IS ASKING FOR HIS MOTHER!! WHAT THE HELL DO WE TELL HIM NOW HUH??? HIS MOTHER HAS FRIGGIN FELL INTO SOME STUPID ROOM IN THIS STUPID SHIP WHICH STUPID SAM HAS STUPIDLY CAPTURED THESE KIDS???"

"No..." Came a voice.

"You tell him that the mother that has fell into the stupid whole in this stupid ship which stupid Sam has stupidly captured these kids, is back. Oh yea, and his dad too."

"SAKURA!!!" Mina smiled. Sakura giggled.

"MAMA!!" Xi Chen giggled as he toddled his way to his mom.

"Hey baby!!" She smiled as she scooped up her son and twirled around.

"How are you?"

"Fine!!" Xi Chen giggled.

Syaoran stared longingly at Xi Chen. 'Damn!! What am I thinking?!?!? I mean I want the kid...and then I don't want the kid. Mother will obviously be like, 'Syaoran, you have an heir!'.'

Sakura looked at Syaoran. Yea she was pissed and all, but she still wasn't that mean as to tear a father apart from his son.

"Here," She said giving Xi Chen to Syaoran. "You are the other half."

Syaoran stared at Xi Chen before taking him. Sakura went to examine some wounds the children had.

Xi Chen stared at this man. He seemed nice. Like a caring person should. He didn't scream and scold him like the other men did, maybe, just maybe, this man could be his...

"Papa?" Xi Chen kinda questioned.

Syaoran stared at the kid while Sakura's eye widened.

"PAPA!!!" Xi Chen shrieked happily. Finally, a father.

Sakura's face paled. 'NO!!!' her mind screamed.

"What?" Syaoran stared wildly at the kid.

"PAPA!!!" Xi Chen screamed again.

"NO XI CHEN!!" Sakura roared as she dived to retrieve her son.

"That man is NOT your father!!!" she scolded. Xi Chen started to shed a few tears. His mom was acting very strangely lately.

"Oh come on Sakura. Don't be denying it any longer. Syao is the father of the sweetie. At least give him that much. The kid has been dad less for the past 3 years of his poor life. And there's the added fact that his dad is the most feared gangster alive today. Give him that opportunity." Rei said.

Sakura looked at Rei, then Xi Chen, then Syaoran, then Xi Chen, then Rei, then Syaoran, then Xi Chen, then Rei, and then finally Syaoran.

"What ever..." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura looked around. "Well, we're all here... let's get the gets out of here." She muttered as they all left.

Syaoran smirked. 'She pulls really easily.' He thought.

They all nodded at Sakura's decision and they all started running.

Suddenly a voice rung through the halls of the ship.

"I'll get you next time!!!!" Sam's voice.

Sakura was giving a piggy back to one kid and was carrying two babies. Syaoran and Mei Lin followed Sakura. The four other kids were running.

---Out side---

"YES!!!" Sakura screamed as the made it to touchdown.

"Mama?" Came a voice.

Sakura smiled. "Come here Xi Chen."

Xi waddled over to Sakura as she whisked him up.

"Oh my baby, how much I've missed you!!"

Xi Chen smiled. Knowing he'll be safe in his mother's arms.

Syaoran was watching his son with so much eagerness in his eyes.

'I have a son.' He finally thought clearly.

Ryu, Ryan, Takashi, Jamie, Mika and Eriol were watching.

Suddenly, Sakura's cell rang.

"Moshi?" she said.

"SAKURA!!" Came a voice.

"OI!!!" Sakura replied with laughter.

"Guess what??"

"Yea?"

"We're in Hong Kong!!"

"HAI!! TOMOYO YOU SHUDDA TOLD ME EARLIER!!!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yea yea, the girls and me will go to the hideout asap. Oh yea, and here's the dig. Don't tell Eriol this though, but I'm pregnant."

"HONTO?!?!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Yea really. Just be like... easy."

Sakura laughed. "Sure thing sis. Ja!!"

"BYE!!!"

"Who was that?" Ryu asked.

"Tomoyo. Her and the rest are at HQ. Oh yea... ummmm... Ryan, do me a favour."

"Yea?"

"Catch Eriol."

Everyone was dumbstruck.

"Ummm...when?" Ryan asked.

"At...well you'll know when... umm...not to spill it and all but you know... -cough, cough- Tomoyo... -cough, cough- she's, -cough, cough- like me..." Sakura pointed at Xi Chen.

Eriol was dead confused but the rest had gotten it.

"COUGHS??? NICE!!!" Ryan screamed as he gave Sakura a high five.

"WHAT. WHAT. WHAT!!!!" Eriol screamed.

"CHILL. CHILL. CHILL!!!!" Mei Lin screamed back.

"WHAT COUGH!!!"

Syaoran punched Eriol in the face. "That cough."

Everybody burst out laughing as they started to retreat home.

"Mama, where go?" Xi Chen asked.

"Auntie Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko!!"

Xi Chen screamed with happiness.

Suddenly, all of their watches started to beep.

"12 midnight."

"Happy birthday Xi!!" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you mama!!" Xi Chen smiled.

Syaoran was confused. 'Do I want him? I mean, yea he is my son and all...but do I really want him... as I want Sakura?'

"So what should we do?" Jen finally asked.

"Yea, we can't just leave the kids here." Takashi said.

"Take them to HQ." Sakura said. "Give them cloths, food, water and shelter until tomorrow. Then, Ryu and Mei Lin can take them to the orphanage. We'll get Takashi and Mika to make an announcement to the parents."

"Nice." Ryan said as they all started to walk towards the car.

Xi Chen yawned. Everybody laughed at his cuteness.

---Hideout---

Sakura slumped in. Xi Chen was sleeping and Syaoran was putting him to bed. The rest of kids were directed to different rooms throughout the hideout. They were all dead beat filthy but who cares, they just got off a mission so they're dead ass tired.

The only ones out of all the saved children that were awake were Naomi and Ken. The two... well teenage Li members... umm if you look at Xi Chen in 'THAT' perspective.

"SAKURA!!!" Came a really, really familiar voice.

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura-chan, crap ain't holy."

"WHO FUCKING GIVES!!!" Sakura whispered/yelled as she hugged Tomoyo.

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu already fell asleep. The rest of the Wolf Pack were in the showers. Since they were in the Li Mansion, they were over a billion showers.

"Naomi, Ken, take a shower right now. Ask Mei Lin to get you cloths." Sakura ordered. The two kids nodded and left to the bathrooms.

"How about a party for Xi?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura sat down on the couch.

"Excellent!!" Sakura muttered, with possible enthusiasm as she could manage.

The Li gang walked downstairs, all clean and non-dirty. Sakura thought it was her time to take a shower. She got up and kissed Tomoyo lightly on the cheek.

"I'll go take a shower. Night sis."

Tomoyo smiled. "Night."

Just as Sakura was out of earshot, the explosions began.

"BASTARD, WHY DID YOU GET TO HQ WHEN YOU KNEW YOU HAD A FRIGGIN' SON TO SAVE!!!!" Takashi exclaimed.

"BOTH YOUR SON AND SAKURA COULD HAVE DIED!!!!" Mika joined in.

"But they didn't." Syaoran said calmly.

"THEY COULD HAVE!!!!" Mika and Takashi screamed at the exact same time.

"As much as we hate to admit it, Syaoran, they're right." Said Mei Lin and Ryan.

Ryu shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, if EITHER Sakura OR Xi Chen died back there, I would have PERSONALLY killed you."

Eriol agreed. "No disrespects and all but Sakura...well literally she's like a sister to me. Tomoyo would have killed you if anything happened to her."

"Be happy Syaoran,' Mei Lin started, "That Sakura is a part of us. If you raped her and she was part of the Wild Cats. I'd hate to imagine a world like that." And all the Li's left.

Tomoyo got up and walked towards Syaoran.

"I don't know what is happening here, but I bet it's something to do with my sister isn't it?" She asked.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's arm. "I'll explain in bed." And they left.

Takashi, Mika, Ryan and Ryu remained.

"At least she's a Wolf." Ryu mumbled as he left.

"I gotta go meet Chiharu." Takashi said as he left.

"Naoko is awake and waiting, I can tell." Mika said as he went off to his girl's room.

"I gotta meet Rika." Ryan growled as he was ABOUT to leave.

KEY WORD ABOUT... when...

"I think I love her..." Syaoran whispered.

Ryan whirled around. "What?"

"I think I Love Sakura."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THINK???"

"I mean, every time I'm around her I get this funny feeling. Like...like...you know..."

Ryan sighed. "Tell you what, today, when we all wake up, we'll take your son out to the amusement park as OURSELVES. No jokes, no costumes, but as normal Li people. Then we'll show Xi Chen what being a Wolf is all about. And you and Sakura could get a little... you time..."

Syaoran smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"Now I really need to meet Rika." Ryan chuckled as he left.

Syaoran smiled after him.

Syaoran walked upstairs to find Sakura giving Xi Chen a bath.

"What's up?"

Sakura lightly smiled. "Never give babies a bath when they're half asleep."

Syaoran laughed at her little crack.

Sakura dressed Xi Chen and put him in bed. She sat down and Syaoran joined her.

"Where are the other kids?"

"Wei and Kitty were taking them to spare rooms last I checked."

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura started stroking Xi Chen's messy brown hair. Patting it down.

Syaoran stared at her. "You really love him don't you?"

Sakura smiled. "He's all I live for." With a single tear running down her eyes.

Syaoran frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"I only wish that Xi Chen knew this father the way he knew his mom."

Syaoran smiled. "And he will."

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You mean it?"

Syaoran nodded. "I'm sorry for raping you 3 years ago, but I promise I'll make up for it. And to begin, I'm throwing a Wolf Gathering next week. All the wolves from the region will come here and we'll celebrate the Wolf Member."

Sakura smiled. "Xi Chen?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura grinned even more. Syaoran noticed her soft pink lips.

'Don't!!' his mind ordered.

'But I can't fight the temptation.' His heart decided.

Sakura looked down at Xi Chen, just as Syaoran cupped his hands around her face.

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" She whispered back.

"For calling your son... backtrack, our son a bastard." And he leaned in...

Sakura had tears stream down her eyes. Syaoran used his thumb to wipe them away and his lips pressed against hers.

By far, 3rd kiss... if you count the Rape kiss.

Sakura compelled and kissed him back with intense joy. 'This feels right.' She thought.

'Do I love him?' she thought.

Syaoran pulled back and kissed her lightly, butterfly kissed her lips and got up. "Good Night my sweet Cherry Blossom." And he left.

Sakura sat there, two fingers pressed against her lips, trying to recollect the moments that just seemed to pass by.

--Syaoran's Room ---

Syaoran sat on his bed, panting.

'JESUS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED HER!!' he thought.

But his conscious kicked in. 'That's what love is for dude...that's what love is for...'

Syaoran sighed as he jumped into bed.

---Overview---

Syaoran went to bed with Sakura in his mind.

Sakura went to bed with Syaoran in her mind.

And Xi Chen was in Fantasy land with both his mother and father in mind.

* * *

**YAY!! CHAPTER DONE!!!!**

**DID YOU ENJOY!!! I'm SOOOO close to the chapter they cut me off on, and then, this story will CONTINUE!!!!**

**LUB U ALLLLLL!!!**

**Sakura**


	10. The Amusement Park Extravaganza

**Hehehe, last chapter before the REPOST is over, and than I shall continue with NEW chapters!! YAYA!!!**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or...fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin...**

------Chapter 10: The Amusement Park Extravaganza

---Syaoran's Room---

Syaoran sat on his bed, panting.

'JESUS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED HER!!' he though.

But his conscious kicked in. 'That's what love is for dude. That's what love is for...'

Syaoran sighed as he jumped into bed.

---Overview---

Syaoran went to bed with Sakura in his mind.

Sakura went to bed with Syaoran in her bed.

And Xi Chen was in Fantasyland with both his mother and father in mind.

---Morning---

Sakura woke up to find Mei Lin pile all the kids inside 3 limo's.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sakura goggled.

"We have to take them to the orphanage."

"Oh." Sakura replied as Mei Lin and Ryu left.

"Mama!!" Came a faint voice. Sakura's eyes shot open and she rushed upstairs.

"Xi Chen...baby what the matter?" Sakura asked as she ran up to Chen.

"Sick."

Sakura frowned and put a hand on his forehead.

"Shit your burning up." She mumbled as she lifted him up.

Xi Chen whimpered as Sakura took him to the bathroom. She put some cold water in the tub and gently put him in the tub.

Xi Chen shrieked. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Shh...baby it's ok." She soothed.

Syaoran's bedroom was next to Sakura's. He heard the scream and ran to find out what happened. He saw Sakura putting Xi Chen in the tub.

"He has a fever." She whispered.

"But today is his birthday." Syaoran frowned.

"I know. His fever isn't serious. But I say let's take him later today. Give him time."

And it was decided.

---3 hours later---

Xi Chen was running around the house like nothing was the matter with him in the first place. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol sweat-dropped.

"Wow...he's sure energetic for a kid who just had the fever." Tomoyo muttered.

"That's my boy for you." Sakura smiled.

"Tomoyo, remember that time when Chen took his first steps."

"Yea, that was the funniest day. You know Eriol? Xi Chen started walking...but his first things to touch was a plate of chocolate."

Sakura giggled. "Sometimes I wonder if I didn't put that out, would Chen have learned to walk?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Most probably not."

Syaoran frowned. "Walk? What was his first words?" he asked.

Tomoyo laughed out loud now. Eriol was laughing VERY hard now.

Syaoran glared at them. "What?" he growled.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, the guy wasn't there for his sons first words or steps...you can't blame him...wait maybe you can."

Syaoran pretended to sob. "Fine!!" He sniffled.

"Would you be happy to hear that his first words was Wolf?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's true." Tomoyo said. "Me and Sakura were watching the latest news how the Black Wolf managed to kill Gohan. Remember? The guy who sorta tried to rape Mei Lin? Well, the reporter was interviewing Mei Lin. She said, 'The Black Wolf will stand by their people no matter what.' So, Chen heard Black Wolf and said Wolf as his first word."

Sakura nodded her head.

Syaoran was gawking at Xi Chen.

"Does he use a sword?" Syaoran asked.

"Are you crazy?!?!?!? He's only 3!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I started to use a sword when I was 2."

"You were born into a strong family."

"So is he."

"He was never exposed to it. And how am I supposed to get a sword. Ask Tomoyo, before she married Eriol, we were downright poor." Sakura scowled.

Eriol nodded. "Hey I remember Tomoyo crying to me one day before our wedding. She said something about Sakura getting harassed by her boss."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yea I remember that day clearly."

"What happened?" Syaoran asked prepared to kill he guy who harassed Sakura.

"Well...I used to work at a bar, before I moved to Hong Kong. Chen was only 1 then and Soma took care of him. The boss was drunk that day and I had overtime. So I was serving my cousin who came to see the ladies dance when the boss hooked me. He pulled me into the back room and started to tear open my shirt. My cousin heard me scream and ran to the back room. He was so damn surprised to see his best friend, my boss rape his cousin. So he killed my boss. He took a knife and stabbed him to death. He then wrapped me in his coat and took to me to his place. I phoned Soma from there and told her to stay with Chen for a little while longer. My cousin gave me some of his cloths and let me rest for a while. He then took me home. I phone Tomoyo the exact day after and told her what happened. She started crying on the phone, but not as much as the others did." Sakura explained.

Syaoran shook his head happy to hear that he cousin killed her damn fucking boss.

"We're here!! NOW TELL ERIOL THE STUPID SURPRISE!!!" Rika screamed.

Takashi, Mika and Ryan flinched, they were right beside her.

Chiharu and Naoko smiled.

Tomoyo stood up and Sakura was holding her hand.

"Eriol, we have great pleasure to tell you that..." Sakura started.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A DAD!!!" Tomoyo shrieked.

Eriol fainted.

"What the fuck?!?! Syaoran didn't even faint when he found out he had a son." Sakura muttered.

"Eriol's weak." Syaoran explained.

"Very weak." Ryan joined.

"To weak to be called a wolf." Mika announced.

"So weak he should divorce his wife and let me marry her." Ryu's voice came.

Mei Lin and Ryu have arrived.

"You heard?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, and Eriol faints...trust me, I've never seen a true Li man faint." Mei Lin shook her head.

Eriol jumped back up. "WHO ON THIS DAMN PLANTET CALLED ME WEAK!?!?!"

Xi Chen started to cry after this explosion.

Syaoran who was closest to him picked him up.

Ryan punched Eriol in the stomach. "If you scream, make sure our nephew isn't here." Ryan warned.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'They're already calling him a Li.' She thought.

Chen calmed down. He found the necklace around Syaoran's neck. He started toying with the insignia.

"Wow." Chen murmured as he toyed with it.

"I have to get him a wolf necklace." Syaoran said.

"What?!?!" Sakura asked.

"He's the son of 2 of the most powerful wolves, it only makes sense he becomes a wolf." Syaoran explained.

Eriol and Tomoyo however were arguing about their little problem.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T ME?!?!?" Eriol screamed.

"I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE!!!" Tomoyo fought back.

"WELL IT WAS DAMN STRAIGHT FREAKY!!!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?!?!?!? WHAT DID

I DO?!?!?!" Tomoyo asked.

Xi Chen stared at his aunt scream at this stranger man.

"Mama, where Mike?" Xi Chen asked.

Tomoyo's eyes diverted off of Eriol to her little nephew.

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Who's Mike?" Ryu asked.

"He...he's Megumi's little boy."

Mei Lin's eyes widened. "Megumi Seiko?!?! Sam Seiko's wife?!?!"

Tomoyo nodded her head. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu started to explain.

"Before Sakura became a wolf, Megumi and Sam were pretty nice to her. Sam didn't know Sakura had a son but Megumi knew all to well. She had a son named

Mike." Rika started.

"Soon after when Sam kidnapped Xi Chen to cover up the fact he kidnapped Naomi and Ken, Mike was killed." Chiharu said.

"Megumi was surrounded by some of our members and she had Mike with her. She tried to run but they grabbed Mike out of her hands. They shot her but she managed to escape, but then they gunned down Mike." Naoko finished.

"Mike was only 2, a year younger then Chen." Sakura added.

Syaoran nodded. Sakura straightened her self.

"Chen, Mike is in Tomoeda, and we're in Hong Kong. We'll go visit Mike, but first, let's eat."

"How long have you been lying to him?" Mika asked.

"Yea..." Takashi joined in.

Eriol finally let the fact sink in that he was gonna be a dad.

"The past few months since Sam kidnapped the kids." Sakura answered.

They all nodded and sat down to eat.

"So Mei Lin, what happened in the orphanage?" Takashi asked.

"We dropped the 12 kids off. The orphanage will put up a sign saying the kids have returned. The reporters wanted an interview, but the police were there and they were VERY interested that the Black Wolf was there. Even if we are good, those fucked up pile of gun liver will always try to capture us." Mei Lin explained.

"So, now we just wait until the kids are gone?" Takashi asked.

Mei Lin nodded.

"What if they all aren't gone?" Chiharu asked.

Rika nodded.

"I've always wanted a son." Naoko murmured.

Mika's eyes bulged. Sakura giggled. "What will happen to them?"

"None of our business." Ryu said.

Eriol...just stared at his food. "Where are Naomi and Ken?" He asked.

"They're getting ready for the park. Wei took their food to them." Tomoyo explained.

"So Eriol, I loved your reaction. If only we could add that to the Li Men Humiliation Video." Sakura giggled.

All the girls burst.

Mika, Ryan, Ryu, Syaoran and Takashi were laughing like mad and Eriol blushed.

Naomi and Ken came down and they were all set.

And now...they were off...for their new mission.

The Amusement Park...

---Car Ride---

"Shhh...Xi Chen, baby it's ok." Sakura soothed. Her 3 year old is now fidgeting in her arms, waiting to get out.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked as he took a turn.

"Chen wants out." Sakura murmured.

"We're almost there son, almost there."

Sakura's heard jumped at son. 'He's already accepting him.' Thought Sakura.

---Park---

"Sakura, I have something to give to you and Xi Chen." Said Syaoran.

Sakura stared at him as he put a Wolf Necklace around Xi Chen's neck. "When he is of age, we will get him a tattoo." Syaoran whispered.

"And for you." He said as he took Xi Chen away from Sakura and handed her a gun.

"Oh god, no. You didn't have to do this." Sakura whispered.

"But I want to." Syaoran husked as he put Xi Chen down and pulled Sakura into a lingering kiss.

"STOP THE SEX SESSION AND GET ON WITH THE AMUSEMENT!!" Mei Lin called.

"SEX IS AMUSEMENT!!! Besides, I don't stop you and Ryu!!" Syaoran yelled.

"That's different." Ryu said.

"HOW?!?!" Sakura yelled.

"We don't have a son, now get your son's ass down here, we want to show him something."

The 'family' ran towards the gang. "What do you want to show him?" Sakura asked.

"That..." Takashi pointed towards the most deadly ride in the whole park...

"Wolves Cavern?!?!?" Sakura shrieked.

"Yea...gotta problem?!?!" Mei Lin asked.

"YES!! My son is ONLY 3!!" Sakura argued.

"Duh, we figured that much ourselves, but he is the SON of the TWO most POWERFUL wolves...how Syaoran put it." Mika smirked.

Syaoran glowered at him.

"Mama, me want Ferris Wheel." Xi Chen tugged on Sakura's shirt.

Sakura smiled. "Sure thing!! You guys do what ever, but Xi Chen and me will be on the Ferris wheel. Right sweetie?"

"Hai, Papa too!!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Sure." Syaoran smiled and picked up his son.

They gang aww-ed and left to do their things.

"You don't have to come." Sakura said.

"Yea, but I wanna." Syaoran replied as he bought their tickets.

They boarded the Ferris Wheel and it started to spin.

Xi Chen was sitting with his mother, admiring the view. Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel stopped and they were WAY up top.

"Wow, Mama pretty." Xi Chen pointed at the scenery.

"Hai. It is pretty ain't it?"

Xi Chen giggled.

The Ferris Wheel kept on turning and Syaoran kept on staring at Sakura. Finally the ride ended. Syaoran helped Sakura and Xi Chen off.

Just as they were walking away, gunshots were heard. 3 gun shots in the air...a signal of...war.

Sakura and Syaoran whirled around to find Sam and

Megumi standing right there.

"So, Xi Chen is your son. Megumi you were right."

"Of course."

Syaoran looked disgusted.

"We have come to take the Cherry Blossom and her little son."

Sakura panicked. "No way." She gulped.

"Yes way." Sam laughed as his men ambushed them. The Black Wolf appeared and started fighting.

"Sakura take Xi Chen outta here!!" Takashi cried as he punched a man.

Chiharu and Rika were gunning down people. They were all to busy and failed to notice Sam and Megumi.

Sam walked up behind Sakura.

Megumi was in front.

Sam grabbed Sakura.

Megumi took Xi Chen.

Only 2 cries were made out in the battle...

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!"

"PAPA!!!!!!!!!"

Wolf Member Kinomoto Sakura and Future Wolf Member Kinomoto Xi Chen have been kidnapped by...The Wild Cats.

* * *

**This was a DIRECT copy and past of the last chapter. THE LAST OF THE REPOST!! YAYAY!! CHAPTER 11 WILL B THE NEWEST OF BWP!!!! NEW NEW NEW!!!**

**LOL ENJOY!!**

**LUB YOU!!**

**Sakura**


	11. Please Be Okay

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! NEW CHAPTER OF WOLF PACK!!! YES YES YES YES YES!!! ENJOY!!!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------Chapter 11:** Please be Okay

"We have come to take the Cherry Blossom and her little son."

Sakura panicked. "No way." She gulped.

"Yes way." Sam laughed as his men ambushed them. The Black Wolf appeared and started fighting.

"Sakura take Xi Chen outta here!!" Takashi cried as he punched a man.

Chiharu and Rika were gunning down people. They were all to busy and failed to notice Sam and Megumi.

Sam walked up behind Sakura.

Megumi was in front.

Sam grabbed Sakura.

Megumi took Xi Chen.

Only 2 cries were made out in the battle…

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!"

"PAPA!!!!!!!!!"

Wolf Member Kinomoto Sakura and Future Wolf Member Kinomoto Xi Chen have been kidnapped by…The Wild Cats.

"SAKURA!!!!! XI CHEN!!!! DAMN YOU SAM!!" Syaoran roared as he ran to the spot Sakura and Xi Chen were standing a few seconds ago.

"WHERE'D THEY GO?? WHERE'D THEY GO DAMMIT?!?!?!?" Syaoran screamed as he searched around.

Takashi, Eriol, Ryu, Ryan, Jamie, and Mika all went ballistic trying to look for Sakura.

Tomoyo went chaotic as she spun around a few times looking for Sakura, causing her to fall dizzy, when Chiharu caught her.

"FUCK YOU SAM!!!" Syaoran roared into the sky as security guards came as soon as they found out that the Black Wolf was here.

"I SWEAR ON YOUR DAMN MOTHERS GRAVE SAM!! I WILL GET SAKURA AND MY SON BACK!!!" Syaoran cried, a few tears falling out of his eyes.

He quickly wiped them away as Eriol carried Tomoyo to the car. The rest of them tensely walked to the van.

"Syaoran…" Ryan whispered. Syaoran sent Ryan one of his most EVIL death glares.

Ryan instantly backed off. This, out of all the other missions has got to be the MOST important in Syaoran's life. This mission had his Son's life, and the Woman he cared for the most at stake.

'I'm sorry Sakura…' he thought in the car, 'I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you.'

The gang reach home. Everybody was too tense to go to sleep and Tomoyo was already out cold. They had the Wolf doc take a look at her. He claimed she was ok and so was the fetus that was in her.

Mei Lin wired up the phone lines. Syaoran dialled all the neighbouring nation wolves and told them the dilemma.

"My son and wife are kidnapped by Sam Seiko." Syaoran had said. Saying wife made more sense since usually only Li's or people realted to the Li's were in the Wolf Pack.

A man named Houshi said him and his crew would be down their A.S.A.P.

Another man name Genki said that he was in the neighbourhood and he would be at Syaoran's hideout in a few hours.

A woman named Karee said that she'll send some gang members but she was on a mission right now.

All the wolves of the nation were worried about Sakura and Xi Chen.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"SAM!!!" Syaoran roared as he picked up the phone.

Sam chuckled. "How'd you guess?"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! WHERE IS MY SON AND HIS MOTHER??"

"Tsk tsk…" Sam laughed. "Your bitch is fine but as for the son… I really don't know his fever seems to be returning."

Syaoran scowled. "LEMME TALK TO THEM!!"

Sam laughed. "Sure but only a minute each."

Sakura was heard on the phone. "Sakura??" Syaoran said softly.

"Syaoran…" She cried.

"What they do to you?"

Sakura chockedback her tears. "They hurt Xi Chen, his arms bleeding. He's fever from before is returning and… and I miss you." She cried.

Syaoran couldn't say anything. "Sakura, don't worry, I call all the Wolves of this nation, we're coming to get you."

Sakura seemed scared. "No… don't… just leave it… Sam… he… he'll kill Xi Chen if you come…"

Syaoran was outraged at the threat.

"TIMES UP!!" Sam roared as he thrust the phone to Xi Chen.

Xi Chen cried. "Papa?"

"Son…" Syaoran whispered.

"Me scared papa. Man hurt mommy, her head red and feet purple."

Syaoran's eyes widened knowing that meant Sakura's forehead was bleeding and her feet her bruised... "What did they do to you?"

Xi Chen sniffled. "Hurt me papa. My arm red…"

'Blood.' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran could feel a cold shiver run up his spine.

"TIMES DONE!!" Sam roared when Xi Chen shrieked.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT THEM!!!" Syaoran roared.

Sam chuckled. "You heard your girl, you come after us, and your son is history." And Sam hung up.

Syaoran faced Mei Lin and she grinned. "We have a lead Syaoran, the ancient warehouse down by the lake."

Syaoran growled as he ran to the weapons chamber and grabbed a few guns and other stuff that was needed.

Ryan and Ryu had to hold onto Syaoran before he punched them both.

"LISTEN IF EITHER ONE OF YOUR GIRLS WERE KIDNAPPED BY SOME PERVERTED FREAK WHAT WOULD YOU DO??"

Ryan massaged his cheek as Ryan sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"I'd go after Sam no matter what." Ryan whispered.

Syaoran glared at him. "EXACTLY!!! BUT IN MY CASE IT'S MY SON AND SAKURA THAT'S GONE, DOUBLE THE HEARTACH RYAN!!!"

Ryan got up. "I'm coming with you."

Ryu looked at Syaoran too. "Yea sure me as well."

Eriol, Mika, Jamie and Takashi also joined.

"You girls stay at base, in case other Wolves join tell them the coordinates and send them." Syaoran said as the 7 boys left.

Chiharu and Rika cried. Mei Lin tried to comfort them. Jen, Mina and Rei were trying to help Tomoyo regain consciousness.

---Sakura, Xi Chen, Sam and Megumi---

"Syaoran's going to come." Sakura hissed as she cradled her son in her arms.

"Oh but I highly doubt." Megumi spat as she left the warehouse.

Sam stared at Sakura, eyeing her all over. "You know Sakura, you have a perfect body…"

Sakura curled her self into a little ball along with her son as she rested against the box. Xi Chen's temperature started rising again and he started coughing. Sakura took off the sweater she was wearing to reveal a black tank top. She wrapped her 3-year-old son in her sweater and hugged him again. Sakura shivered as Sam eyed her even more.

"Get your fucking eyes off me and my son damn it. Just because Mike died doesn't mean you can take my son and me!!"

Sam glared at her as his palm landed on Sakura's cheek. Her head snapped as Xi Chen jumped in fright.

"Don't you fucking ever mention Mike ever again!! It was your stupid gang that killed him so it'll be my gang that kills YOURS!!!!"

Sakura glared at him equally as she stood up with Xi Chen in her arms. "You dare touch my son I swear you OR your stupid wife will be able to fucking conceive ever again!!!"

Sam smirked as his hand, swift as lightning, landed and Sakura's left breast and squeezed tightly. Sakura shrieked as she slapped Sam.

Sam glared at her as he punched her in the stomach and left.

Sakura had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Mama…" Xi Chen placed a clammy hand on Sakura's left cheek.

Sakura silently cried as her son tried his very best to comfort her.

---Syaoran---

"FUCK!! THE STUPID WARE HOUSE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!" Syaoran roared.

Ryan glared at him. "Syaoran, you're being hasty. Sakura just got kidnapped today. Sam won't hurt them till later."

Syaoran glared at Ryan. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!! SHE GOT KIDNAPPED TODAY WHAT IF SAM DAMN HURTS THEM TONIGHT?? OR MAYBE DEATH RYAN!! What if they died…?"

Ryan could see the pain in Syaoran's eyes. "You loved her, why didn't you tell her." Ryan whispered.

All the men's heads shot towards Ryan and Syaoran.

"You love her?" Eriol mumbled.

"And you didn't tell her?" Ryu asked.

Mika glared at him. "You are so damn fucking think headed Syaoran, what if she dies tonight? You'll live the rest of your damn life knowing that you let the woman you love out of your reach for a bit to long."

Jamie punched Mika. "Don't you dare say that they'll die tonight. Think fucking positive you stupid bum."

Takashi shook his head. "What were the damn coordinates Mei Lin gave us?" he asked Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at a little piece of paper. "Mei Lin told us 54 to 56 in degrees, so that would be southeast form our place."

Takashi swore. "Damn, I thought it was northeast Syaoran… we're opposite…"

Syaoran had fire around him. "THAN LETS GET A MOVE ON!!!"

---HQ---

Chiharu fanned Tomoyo as she still slept in unconsciousness. Mei Lin stared at the telephone like she was expecting it to explode or something.

Suddenly the doorbell rung. Jen rushed to open it.

It was Genki's crew and Houshi's crew. A few of Karee's men appeared too.

"OH GOD THANK GOD YOU CAME!!!" Jen screamed as she kissed Genki.

Genki fully replied as he tenderly kissed back.

Mina's eyes widened as she found her fiancé Houshi at the door.

"Houshi-kun!!" She cried like her sister and kissed him.

Rei smiled sadly. "You both got your men back. I'm still waiting for both Sakura and Jimmy."

Suddenly, a cute blond boy with beautiful hazel eyes appeared. "Rei…" He said as Rei's eyes widened.

"Oh god Jimmy…" She cried as her boyfriend lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Has Houshi treated you right?" Mina smirked.

Jimmy smiled.

Mei Lin frowned. "Yea good thing you guys are here but you gotta go. Southeast 54 to 56 degrees. Warehouse." Mei Lin said.

Houshi and Genki nodded.

Jimmy reloaded his gun.

"Any spare bikes? We only have cars." Jimmy said.

Mei Lin went to the closet and took out 3 pair of keys.

"Those are the keys to our Yamaha bikes. The rest of your men need Cars, there are a lot of them. Jimmy you take our silver bike, Houshi you take our black one and Genki you get red."

They all nodded as they rushed to the garage to get the cars ready.

Mei Lin silently cried as she prayed for Sakura to be all right.

---Syaoran---

'Sakura please be okay.' He silently thought as he steered his bike.

---Sakura---

'Syaoran please be okay.' She thought as she hugged her son trying in every which way possible to bring his fever down.

But what Sakura didn't know was that there'd be a 3-way accident.

The bike Syaoran and Ryan were riding collided with Eriol and Ryu's bike, but to top it off, a Mack truck crashed right into the 4… leaving Jamie, Mika and Takashi to watch in horror.

---3 hours later at Head Quarters---

The phone rang just after the Wolves left.

"Yea what?" Mei Lin said seeing as it was Takashi's cell number.

"Mei Lin… Syaoran, Ryan, Eriol and Ryu were in a 3 way collision with a Mack truck…"

Mei Lin dropped the phone…

"Hello… HELLO??" Takashi screamed.

Mei Lin got the phone again.

"Are…are the rest of you okay?" She stuttered.

"Yea… We're at the hospital right now. Since me, Mika and Jamie had our own bikes we got Syaoran with Jamie on Jamie's bike, Ryan with Mika on his bike and we somehow managed to fit Ryu and Eriol on my bike. We didn't want to call the ambulance because of… you know reasons."

Mei Lin was shaking now… "Takashi… I just got a phone call from Sam."

Takashi went deadly quiet.

"Xi Chen fell unconscious because of high fever…"

* * *

**Oh damn, now you can say that I am SOO not nice!! FEVER?? HOW EVIL!!!!**

**What the hell did I do to Syaoran, Ryan, Eriol, Ryu AND Xi Chen!!**

**This new chapter really has gotten to my head… oh god… **

**Well you have to wait and see how I do things…**

**I would give you a preview… but I'd rather you be in suspense!!**

**HAHAHAH!!! Lol I'm high on coffee right now so… LOL!!**

**Stay tuned!!**

**Lub u, Sakura**


	12. Mission Delayed

**Omg how evil can I get?? Well… as you know nobody dies except for Syaoran… LOL… yes I've said it, Syaoran!!! Hehe, n e wayz this fanfic is coming to an end, a few more chapters and the Epilogue. Sad… well ENJOY!!**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------Chapter 12:** Mission Delayed

---3 hours later at Head Quarters---

The phone rang just after the Wolves left.

"Yea what?" Mei Lin said seeing as it was Takashi's cell number.

"Mei Lin… Syaoran, Ryan, Eriol and Ryu were in a 3 way collision with a Mack truck…"

Mei Lin dropped the phone…

"Hello… HELLO??" Takashi screamed.

Mei Lin got the phone again.

"Are…are the rest of you okay?" She stuttered.

"Yea… We're at the hospital right now. Since me, Mika and Jamie had our own bikes we got Syaoran with Jamie on Jamie's bike, Ryan with Mika on his bike and we somehow managed to fit Ryu and Eriol on my bike. We didn't want to call the ambulance because of… you know reasons."

Mei Lin was shaking now… "Takashi… I just got a phone call from Sam."

Takashi went deadly quiet.

"Xi Chen fell unconscious because of high fever…"

---Sakura----

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she saw her little boy fall limp.

"Xi…Xi…Xi Chen…baby…sweetie… mom…mom…mommy's got…mommy's got some sweets…sweetie…get up…"

Sakura cried as tears poured out none stop.

Megumi, yes she was the aunt of the child, had a little bit of sympathy. She got down and tried for a pulse.

Sakura instantly jerked away both of the bodies leaving Megumi grasp air.

"Let…let me check." She whispered.

Sakura gave in… her little boy was in trouble she was hopeless.

Megumi felt for a pulse.

"He has a pulse, but he's unconscious."

Sakura's mouth fell open in horror. Sam had left for an urgent call that the Wild Cats made so Megumi was left in charge.

"Unconscious…" Sakura repeated.

Megumi nodded. "I…I could…I could call the Cats Doc for you…"

Sakura glared at her. "Cats doc or a stupid Dogs Doc I don't give a fuck, my son's unconscious and I'll do whatever to make him better."

Megumi shook her head. "This isn't good Sakura," She whispered, "it's freezing cold, Xi Chen could catch pneumonia."

Sakura had nothing to say on that.

Megumi shuddered. "I'll call Sam and tell him to tell your gang, than I'll get the doc to come."

Sakura sat there. Megumi got up and started to leave until Sakura popped a question.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Megumi only moved her head a little bit so Sakura saw the side of her face.

"Because I know what it's like to loose a child. I don't want my sister… no sorry, only cousin to feel the same pain."

Sakura was confused. "But you hate me?"

Megumi sighed. "Sometimes you have to put your feelings aside, to do what's right."

Sakura stared at Megumi's head as she walked away.

"Xi Chen…" Sakura tried to best to warm her son and being him back to life.

---Syaoran and crew---

**(In case you didn't figure it out, I'm writing everything that tied up to the crash.)**

Syaoran was speeding on the freeway. He had his bike with Ryan as Eriol and Ryu shared their bikes. Takashi, Mika and Jamie and their own bikes.

"SLOW DOWN!! SYAORAN YOU KNOW THE BRAKES TO THIS BIKE IS UNTRUSABLE!!!" Ryan roared as Syaoran took a quick left.

"I DON'T GIVE THIS SECOND!!" Syaoran yelled back.

Eriol was speeding trying to catch up with Syaoran. Currently, Syaoran and Eriol were driving with Ryu and Ryan clinging on for their dear lives.

Takashi, Jamie and Mika were in hot pursuit.

"TAKASHI!!" Syaoran roared over the engines.

Takashi drove up right beside Syaoran. "WHA??"

"ARE WE SOUTH YET??"

Takashi looked on the compass directions. "ALMOST!!" He answered back.

Takashi then slowed a bit to be parallel with Mika and Jamie.

Syaoran and Ryan were parallel with Eriol and Ryu.

The formation kind of looked like this…

Syaoran and Ryan---Eriol and Ryu

Takashi---Jamie---Mika

"LEFT!! SYAORAN LEFT!!" Ryan roared as Syaoran swerved from the right to the left. He tried to brake but the wire cut loose causing Syaoran to loose his balance.

His bike fell and started skidding across the road and then crashed into Eriol and Ryu. They both were intertwined, Ryan's arm dragged on the ground.

The bikes came to a halt as the four tried to get up. Jamie, Mika and Takashi were FAR behind and were racing to catch up.

"LOOK OUT!!" Ryu roared as the four tried to jump out of the way of a huge Mack truck…

Too late.

Jamie was the first to reach the bikes. He got of his and ran over to the collision. The Mack truck overturned and the guy was hanging dead. Who gives about him right now?

Jamie carried Syaoran back to his bike. He managed to sit on it and made sure Syaoran was sitting securely.

Then came Takashi and Mika.

"Call the fucking ambulance!!" Mika roared.

Takashi glared at him. "ARE YOU CRAZY MIKA??? We're the Black Wolves… WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET OUR SELVES CAUGHT!!"

"SOOO???? SYAORAN, ERIOL, RYAN AND RYU ARE GONNA DIE!!!"

"WE HAVE BIKE'S DON'T WE?? WE'LL DRIVE 'EM TO THE HOSPITAL!!!" Takashi roared.

Jamie agreed with Takashi as Takashi took Ryu and placed him on the bike.

Mika got Ryan and put him on the bike. The bodies fell limp.

"What about Eriol?" Mika asked.

Takashi managed to fit Eriol onto his bike as well.

"Let's go." Takashi wheezed as Eriol's weight pressed on him. They rounded the nearest exit and drove to the hospital.

---Hospital 3 hours later---

Syaoran and Ryan were in intensive care as for Eriol, he was in the ICU still having his operation and Ryu, with the least injuries, was left in a coma.

Takashi had told Mei Lin and she had informed Takashi that Xi Chen had fallen unconscious and that Houshi, Genki and Karee's men had taken off. Also the fact that Jimmy had arrived from England.

And now, to current times.

Syaoran was put in resting he was in conscious. Ryan was still being put under extreme watch as his wounds were far from healing. Eriol's just got out of the ICU and was also put under extreme watch and Ryu, was still in his coma.

Syaoran was laid down on a hospital bed. The 7 had passed as others, not Li's.

Syaoran was put as Xi.

Eriol was put as Eli.

Ryan was put as Yin.

Ryu was put as Ling.

Jamie was put as James.

Takashi was put as Zachary.

Mika was put as Michael.

Takashi had walked up to the nurse and asked if he could visit Syaoran. The nurse rejected and said that 'Xi' needed his rest before visitors. Max, 48 hours…

"I DON'T HAVE THAT LONG!!" Takashi roared.

The nurse glared at him. "What could be more important than your friend?" she asked.

Takashi scowled at her. "His wife and child were abducted by Sam Seiko…"

The nurse dropped her utensils… "Sam…Sam Seiko… of…of the Wil…Wil…Wild Cats…??"

Takashi nodded sadly. "Yes, so I have to inform him that we are going after…Sam."

The nurse, who was elderly, shook her head. "You youngsters can't do such rash things. Let somebody go after Sam… perhaps the Wolves? Yes, they have enmity with the Wild Cats, besides I am a fan of the Wolves."

Takashi sighed. "Listen lady, yea I know the Wolves got beef with the cats and all, but this is my sister in-law we're talking about. HE'S MY BRO SO I AIN'T LETING HIS WIFE AND 3 YEAR OLD SON DIE!!"

The woman was shaken up now. "Then… let the Wolves take care of him…"

Takashi growled. "In case you haven't noticed yet old hag, WE ARE THE WOLVES!! If you operated on, what ever we named him… Xi ya, if you had in fact operated on Xi then you would have seen the tattoo on his shoulder and the wolf insignia on his necklace… shit!! Syaoran's gonna burn me for spilling our cover!!" Takashi whacked his head.

Jamie got up and took his gun out and pointed it at the elderly woman. "Hag, you spill our cover, your head will be no more."

The old woman, being in her 50's supposedly, gasped. "Wolves… you 7?"

Mika nodded as he continued to read porn.

Jamie walked over to him and grabbed the book out of his hand. "WHERE YOU GET THAT??" He roared.

Mika sighed. "Back of Eriol's bike. It's Ryu's."

Jamie made a disgusted face. "A) You're dating Naoko, B) Ryu is dating Mei Lin, C) YOU TWO SHOULDN'T BE LOOKING AT SHIT LIKE THIS!!!"

Mika groaned. "THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT I DO HUH???? SIT HERE WAITING FOR SYAORAN AND THE REST TO WAKE UP?? SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR SAM TO HAND SAKURA AND XI CHEN BACK TO US??? TAKASHI, THIS IS ALSO HARD ON ME TOO!!!"

The other sighed. Yes, in fact this was a most terrible fate.

---Genki, Houshi and Jimmy---

"Should Syaoran have arrived by now?" Jimmy asked as they were waiting a few miles down from the warehouse Sakura was held hostage in.

"He should, I don't see any of their bikes." Houshi strained to see closer to the bikes.

Genki reloaded his gun. "Call up Mei Lin, she'll know."

Houshi speed-dialled Mei Lin's number.

… Ringing…Ringing…Ringing…Ringing…

"Houshi?" came a whisper.

"Mei Lin?" Houshi frowned.

"Houshi-kun, Syaoran, Ryan, Eriol and Ryu were in a three-way crash with a Mack truck and Xi Chen fell unconscious…"

"Xi Chen?" Houshi asked.

"Syaoran's kid."

Houshi's eyes widened. "And you tell us this NOW??"

Mei Lin winced. "I tried called all three of you but your cells are working in this nation."

Houshi was confused. "Then how come it's working now?"

"I guess you can call people but you can't receive."

Houshi groaned. "Is Syaoran and them okay?"

"I have no idea, Takashi didn't inform me yet and all of their cells are off."

Houshi nodded. "And Xi Chen's state?"

"A few hours ago it was unconscious, I don't know about now."

"We're at the ware house, should we go?"

"NO!! Wait until further notice from Takashi. Call me every half hour okay Houshi?"

"Okay, so we just wait here?"

"Yea, you and all of the Wolf members just wait until further notice. As much as I hate to say this, the Black Wolf has finally a delayed mission."

Houshi sighed. "There's a first for all."

"But why now?? Why when Sakura and Xi Chen's life are in danger???"

Houshi smiled sadly. "God as a reason for all Mei Lin, when the most important mission comes along, we're left helpless."

Mei Lin let out silent tears. "Oh, Tomoyo is gaining consciousness now, so call me in half an hour okay?"

"Alright, bye."

Houshi turned to the rest. "This is bad, the guys were in an accident and Syaoran's kid fell unconscious."

Genki gasped in horror and Jimmy's mind raced with the health of the gang.

---Sakura---

"Sakura…" Megumi whispered. She saw her baby cousin and her nephew in a small corner. Sakura in deep sleep, her cloths ripped, her lips turning slightly blue form the cold.

Megumi had a blanket in her hand and wrapped it around Xi Chen. The cause of movement made Sakura wake up.

"Hoe…?" She mumbled.

"I…I have a Cats doc here and…and a blanket."

Sakura glared at Megumi. "Blanked yes, doc no. The only doc that will look after Chen is the Wolves doc."

Megumi scowled. "Listen here Sakura, I'm trying to be nice. Your little boy fell from a fever and he'll flipping DIE!! Let me repeat, DIE if you don't treat him! Any fucking doctor is better than NO DOCTOR!!!"

An elderly lady from behind Megumi stepped forward. "So you're the hostage Sam has. Well, even if you are a hostage, a little boy shouldn't be put under pressure."

Sakura sighed in defeat as she handed Xi Chen over to Megumi.

After a few straining minutes, the lady handed Xi Chen back to Megumi who handed him to Sakura.

"I have him a shot and some medicine, he should come to in a few hours, that is… if you two have that long." And she left.

Sakura held her baby really tight and started swaying back and forth, singing lullabies.

"Sakura, you're going insane." Megumi murmured.

Sakura shot her a famous death glare and continued to sing.

Megumi sighed as she sat on the chair and listened to the soft tune of Sakura's voice.

---Hospital---

Syaoran awoke all groggy and tired…and obviously in pain.

That elderly woman Jamie and Takashi had freaked out had promised she wouldn't tell on them and that they could see Syaoran when he awoke from his nap.

Takashi walked in. "Syaoran, dude you okay?"

"Yea, I'm just fine and dandy, I just been in a 3 way crash, my son and his mother have been kidnapped by some freak and I'm doing great here lying in a hospital bed." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Takashi sighed. "Listen man, Ryan and Eriol are in intensive care and Ryu ended up in a coma. Dude, we have no other way of saving Sakura and Chen. Houshi, Genki and Jimmy have headed down there but Sakura doesn't know who they are so Jamie, Mika and I have decided to go."

Syaoran suddenly jumped up. "I'm going." He muttered as he ripped out the IV needles and such.

"But man, you've…"

"Takashi, I love her… if she dies now… I'll live in regret."

Takashi glared at him. "Dude, if YOU die know, Sakura will feel it's her fault, do you want that to happen??"

"Rather me dying than her." Syaoran said as he limped out of there.

The elderly woman stopped Syaoran but he held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her unless he's let out.

"How did you boys get guns in here?" She tutted.

Takashi frowned. "How did we get our guns here?"

Syaoran glared at Takashi as his forehead started to bleed again. "Who gives a fuck, for once we've had mission delay, I'm not delaying any longer!! Let's go. You old fart, make sure the others are okay."

The woman glared at them. "Supporting your gang and this is how I'm rewarded."

So the 4 left.

---Sakura---

She held Xi Chen tightly in her arms.

"Mama…" Xi Chen whispered.

Sakura stroked her sons head.

'It shouldn't take Syaoran this long…' Sakura was getting worried.

Mei Lin was informed that Syaoran had forced his way back to the mission.

Houshi, Genki and Jimmy had gotten notice that Syaoran is on his way.

So… after a 5 hour mission delay, the mission… is back on track…

* * *

**That was a bad chapter yes. I had NOO idea as to WHAT I was writing…**

**Oh well, now that the mission is back on track, a very damaged Syaoran is going to save a very worried Sakura…**

**And as for Xi Chen, he'll be okay… unless that medicine has side-affects???**

**Naw, don't worry it won't… so stay tuned for this story is about to end… guessing at least 5-7 more chapters…**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter OFFFFFF…**

**BLACK WOLF PACK!!!  
**

**Lub always,**

**Sakura**


	13. Even more Complicated

**Syaoran-kun is so injured but he still wants to save Sakura-chan… kawaii!! And after a request I have decided to make a Lemon scene near the end of this fanfic… and of course I can't let our sweet Xi Chen hanging right???**

**So there WILL be a lemon as this fic is rated R and… well the true action thus begins…**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------Chapter 13:** Even more Complicated

---Sakura---

She held Xi Chen tightly in her arms.

"Mama…" Xi Chen whispered.

Sakura stroked her sons' head.

'It shouldn't take Syaoran this long…' Sakura was getting worried.

Mei Lin was informed that Syaoran had forced his way back to the mission.

Houshi, Genki and Jimmy had gotten notice that Syaoran is on his way.

So… after a 5-hour mission delay, the mission… is back on track…

---Syaoran and crew---

Syaoran shared bikes with Takashi as Mika and Jamie had their own bikes.

Syaoran groaned as he felt his arm being whipped by the air.

"Genki, Houshi and Jimmy arrived, they're at the warehouse. Mei Lin told them not to go in since as this is after all your mission, so the three and their crew are waiting for further notice."

Syaoran nodded. "Call up Mei and tell her to tell the guys to continue."

Takashi nodded as he manoeuvred his bike with one hand and took his cell out.

"Mei? Yea it's Tak… yea… yea Syaoran is out… yep… tell the guys to proceed."

And Tak hung up.

"Ok, so we're betting it'll take us another 15 minutes to reach south after this little delay."

Syaoran groaned in pain again as they continued to head south towards the warehouse.

---Genki, Houshi and Jimmy---

Houshi's half and hour was up so he dialled Mei Lin's number.

"Yea any news?" He asked.

"Yea, Syaoran is going after Sakura now with Takashi, Mika and Jamie as back up. Eriol, Ryu and Ryan are still in the hospital. Syaoran's orders you three continue but keep your men as watch out."

"Ok, we're going in."

Houshi hung up and faced the other Wolves.

"Syaoran's out, orders are that we go after Sakura."

Jimmy nodded as he stood up and re-loaded his gun.

Genki jumped out of the tree and swiftly landed on his feet. "Why is Syaoran big Wolf?" Genki asked as they hid their bikes in nearby bushes and instructed their men to keep watch out and if any unusual things occur then holler.

"Because his dad Xi was the creator of the Black Wolf."

Jimmy stuck his guns in his holsters and started running towards the warehouse.

Genki and Houshi were in hot pursuit.

---Sakura and Xi Chen---

Megumi had left after an urgent phone call from Sam. Following orders, Megumi chained Sakura to the wall, only leaving one had free for Xi Chen.

Xi Chen was also chained but his was longer since he was an ill child at the moment.

Sakura slightly coughed as she looked at Xi Chen. Sakura's face was covered in blood since she knocked her head when she woke up from her little nap.

How long had she been here? How many days? It seemed liked forever.

'Who am I kidding,' she thought bitterly to her self, 'Syaoran will probably come here for Xi Chen, he doesn't love me… these feelings I have for him mean nothing to him…'

Xi Chen stirred as he woke up.

Sakura's heart raced with joy. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked painfully as she wrapped her free hand around Xi Chen's body.

"Mama, cold…" He shivered.

Sakura's eyes scanned the room for some type of warming material.

Her sweater was currently wrapped around Xi Chen but since he had a fever, a sweater, in a warehouse in the middle of the night wasn't enough.

She noticed a blanket on the chair Megumi sat in.

She reached for it; only her fingertips touched it. She moved a bit forward, her cuffs pulling as she managed to grab the piece of clothing.

She put it around Xi Chen and hugged him again.

Suddenly she heard boxes crashing. She looked around and saw nobody. Her heart raced.

'Is…is it Syaoran…?' She thought silently.

"Any…anybody…anybody there…?" Her voice was hoarse and croaky but that didn't stop her from calling.

"Sakura??" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Sakura frowned. "That isn't Syaoran…" She whispered to her self.

Suddenly 3 men came in focus. One was tall, bout the height of Jamie, who was a little shorter than Syaoran, he had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, he had the build that Syaoran had.

"Who… who are you guys?" She asked.

The second one answered. He had light brown hair and violet eyes. His body was a perfect impression of Syaoran's.

"Genki…" He said. "I'm Genki, the leader of the West Wolves. He's Jimmy," he pointed to the first guy. "Second hand leader of the north Wolves. The last one," He pointed to a man who had stunning blond hair and black eyes. "he's Houshi, leader of the South wolves, and I presume you're Sakura, Black Wolf of the East wolves?"

Sakura nodded. Indeed she was a Black Wolf and their nation was the East.

"What…what do you want from… me?" she croaked.

Jimmy bent down and examined the cut on her forehead.

"Syaoran sent us. He was in a 3 way crash…"

Sakura's heart stopped beating.

"But he's pulling through. Mei Lin sent us after Syaoran's orders."

Suddenly, another crash was heard, the boxes toppled over revealing Sam Seiko and Megumi Seiko.

Jimmy and Genki jumped in front of Sakura. Houshi pulled out his gun and aimed it at them two.

Sam smirked. "Smart… Wolf sent you three to save his Woman and child…"

Megumi's eyes pained from seeing this entire happening to her cousin.

Houshi pulled back the trigger, it hit Sam square in the chest, but the bullet fell to the ground.

Sam chuckled. "Bullet proof vests my friend, nothing you do can stop me!!"

Sam pulled out his gun. The three men jumped in front of Sakura.

But, there were 5 men hiding around the boxes. They each shot a bullet, causing Jimmy, Houshi and Genki to leave their positions and try to fend of those men.

Big Mistake…

Sakura was now open fire for Sam.

Sam laughed as he pulled back the trigger and fired.

The bullet planted it self right into the Heart of Sakura.

Jimmy, Genki and Houshi recollected to see the blood pour out of Sakura. Their eyes raged with fire.

"SAM!!!" Jimmy roared as he lunged at Sam, that too was a big mistake.

Sam took out a knife and held it in front of him. The knife pierced Jimmy's stomach, causing Jimmy to fall.

Genki rushed towards Jimmy as Houshi tried to get Sakura to regain consciousness and tried to make Xi Chen stop crying.

Megumi had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and led her outside.

Houshi got out his cell phone and called Mei Lin.

"Yea?" Mei Lin said.

Houshi was panting hard. "Sam… he… he shot Sakura… and stabbed Jimmy…"

Mei Lin stopped breathing… "What…" she hissed.

Houshi was loosing his cool now. "Call Syaoran damnit and tell him that things are critical!!!"

Mei Lin quickly hung up and started calling Syaoran.

---Wolf Pack Head quarters---

Tomoyo had regained consciousness. She sat up with Mina and Rei standing over her.

"Water…" She hoarsed.

Jen raced to get a bottle of water and handed it to Tomoyo.

Mei Lin faced the girls with a terror stricken face. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she finished half the bottle of water.

Mei Lin had tears streaming down her face. "Sakura got shot in the chest and Jimmy was stabbed."

Rei's eyes widened with horror. "Sam… Sam stabbed Jimmy… and shot Sakura?!?!" She roared.

Rei grabbed her gun and was about to reach for the door but Mina stopped her.

"Don't make things worse Rei. We've already got Ryu in a coma, Ryan and Eriol in intensive care and Syaoran going after Sakura with injuries… and added to that, Xi Chen is with a fever, Sakura got shot and Jimmy was stabbed… please Rei, if you go you'll add to the pressure."

Tomoyo's eyes widened with terror.

"Sakura got shot… Eriol is in intensive care?? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" She shrieked.

Mei Lin looked solemn, "3 way crash. Ryu and Eriol with Ryan and Syaoran with a Mack truck."

Tomoyo had tears streaming down her eyes. "NOOO!!! MY SISTER!! MY HUSBAND!!! NOOOO!!!" She cried.

Mei Lin too cried. "It isn't good… for her emotional pregnancy."

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko just heard the news; they were trying to make some Chicken noodle soup.

Chiharu dropped the bowl and rushed towards Tomoyo.

"Oh dear Kami-sama!!" She cried.

Mei Lin thought she had to tell Syaoran this, so she was…

And in the silent night, 8 women grieved the injuries of their loved ones.

---Syaoran and crew---

The team and reached the ware house to find all of Houshi and Genki's men surrounding the area.

Syaoran tried his best to get off of the bike, but fell, Takashi, hurriedly got off and helped Syaoran on.

Suddenly, Syaoran's cell rang. He saw it was Mei Lin's number.

"What!!" He barked as he was being helped up.

"Syaoran…" Mei Lin whispered.

Syaoran hated this. "What… what happened???" He asked.

Mei Lin had tears trickle down her face. "Jimmy got stabbed…"

Syaoran's face-hardened. "Is… is he okay?"

Mei Lin whimpered. "That's not the whole thing…"

Syaoran's heartbeat quickened. "What else is there???"

Mei Lin cried her heart out. "Sakura got shot, in the chest."

Syaoran dropped his cell phone.

Takashi saw the look on his face.

Mika and Jamie rushed over and tried to get it out of Syaoran.

Takashi picked up the phone. "Mei Lin?" he whispered.

Mei Lin told him the story.

Takashi swore he felt his heart stopped. He thanked Mei Lin for the news and hung up.

"You guys, keep watch." He said to the Genki, Houshi and Jimmy's men.

He helped Syaoran up, who for that moment of time forgot of his pain and ran towards the warehouse.

---Inside Warehouse---

Houshi had a small kit with him; it had antiseptic, tweezers and bandages.

He got permission to take off Sakura's shirt, only her bra remained.

She panted as she swore she felt her heart stop.

Houshi pulled out the bullet with his tweezers.

"MOTHER FUCKER!! I SWORE AFTER MEI LIN DID THAT I WOULD NEVER GET SHOT!!" She roared as Houshi sprayed antiseptic on her chest.

Jimmy had bandages wrapped around him. Those men earlier were keeping watch over the 4, in case they tried something fishy.

Xi Chen started crying so hard but Sakura's hand was chained to the wall and her other arm was clutched hard on her chest.

Houshi ripped a piece of cloth and placed it on her chest. He then took out bandage tape and put it on.

Sakura was panting hard.

Houshi stood up and handed her shirt to her. "That should keep the poison from traveling far, we need to get you out of here fast before the medicine wares off.

Sakura's hand patted Xi Chen's head but then she saw why he was really crying for. The bullet that got it self-lodged into Sakura had whizzed by Xi Chen, causing a small scar to appear.

Sakura's heart raced, with pain though.

Suddenly there was a crash. All the men that were watching over the 4 started rapid fire.

"FUCK, STOP IT!!!" Came a loud curse.

Sakura instantly knew who this was. Out of nowhere came another set of bullets killing off each and every men.

Out jumped Takashi.

"Dude, Houshi, Genki you could have shot them men!!" He said with great pain in his voice as he headed towards Sakura.

Genki shook his head. "Sam stole our guns before leaving."

Mika and Jamie appeared and ran between Jimmy and Sakura.

Finally after Sakura's confirmation, they rested with Jimmy.

Sakura strained her neck to see if Syaoran was there, but he wasn't.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed in front of her. She couldn't see who it was so she curled her self in a ball with a whimpering Xi Chen.

The man bent down and picked up Xi Chen, the chains pulling a little bit. He hugged, and kissed Xi Chen, who finally calmed down.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran bent down and pushed away strands of Sakura's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Syaoran…" She cried as she flung her self onto his chest.

He winced in severe pain, Sakura withdrew her self, the blood on her forehead dry now.

"What… what happened??" She asked with concern.

"3-way crash. Ryan, Ryu, Eriol and me. Ryu's in a coma, Eriol and Ryan and me were in intensive care but I got my self out for you."

Sakura frowned. "But why?? And didn't you say 3-way? You four where probably sharing bikes ne?"

Syaoran smiled sadly. "Mack truck."

Sakura gasped but then wheezed in pain. Syaoran instantly lost his sad smiled.

"You… you're in pain too." He murmured.

Sakura shook her head. "Not any more, now that you're here."

Syaoran noticed the bandage poking out of her shirt.

"Bulleted straight in the chest Sakura, we need to get you out of here."

"I don't think so!!" came a voice.

Everybody whirled around to find Sam and Megumi standing there.

On instinct the group stood in front of Xi Chen and Sakura.

Mika and Jamie where with Jimmy who tried his best to go off to a far corner.

"Wolf, you die tonight!!" Sam said as he pulled a trigger.

"NOOO!!!!" Sakura shrieked.

But the bullet didn't plant into Syaoran…

Instead…

The bullet was lodged into…

Megumi.

"MEGUMI!!!" Sam roared as he raced towards his dying wife.

Megumi smiled sadly. "She's my cousin, and that's my nephews father…" she whispered.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" She said with her last ounce of breath.

Megumi Seiko and jumped in front of the active gun giving her life for Syaoran…

**

* * *

****Oh wow I didn't plan on finishing this today!!!**

**So Megumi has died eh, she even said sorry with her damn last ounce of breath.**

**Well now that Sam is pissed off, I wonder how the battle will go, especially with an injured Syaoran and an equally injured Sakura??**

**You gotta wait and stay tuned to fig this out!!**

**Lub u,**

**Sakura**


	14. A Distracted Battle

**Hey guys!! Well I was thinking, and I have decided that I do not like those LONG droned battles that I some times do that usually take 2 chapters alone!! So this time, I'm thinking of making it a Short fight, all in one chapter.**

**I'm guessing this story will end around chapter 16-18!! I'm still thinking on that Lemon though. I just wrote out on paper my A Sight For Sore Eyes Lemon, and I got WAYY to giggly… I mean I don't think I'll be able to stand it…**

**But maybe I'll try…**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------Chapter 14:** A Distracted Fight

"Wolf, you die tonight!!" Sam said as he pulled a trigger.

"NOOO!!!!" Sakura shrieked.

But the bullet didn't plant into Syaoran…

Instead…

The bullet was lodged into…

Megumi.

"MEGUMI!!!" Sam roared as he raced towards his dying wife.

Megumi smiled sadly. "She's my cousin, and that's my nephews father…" she whispered.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" She said with her last ounce of breath.

Megumi Seiko and jumped in front of the active gun giving her life for Syaoran…

Sakura's eyes widened. Yea she despised Megumi ever since she joined the Black Wolf. Yea she hated her for kidnapped 15 children, 3 of them being part of the Wolves, Xi Chen, Naomi and Ken, and yea she did hate her for trying to kill her off but still, family was family.

Sakura's glare penetrated Sam's entire being. "You killed her." She hissed, the last words Megumi ever said echoed throughout Sakura's entire being.

"_Sakura… I'm sorry…"_

"I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HER DAMMIT!!" Sam roared. "SHE'S MY FUCKING WIFE!! I WANTED TO KILL WOLF!!!"

**(Oh some of you asked why Sakura didn't die when the bullet hit her heart. Well it technically DIDN'T hit her heart but near to it, I only said heart to keep you guys in suspense!! Lol!!)**

Sakura stood up using whatever energy she had left in her. She handed Xi Chen to Takashi as Syaoran was injured and she slowly started walking towards Sam.

Jimmy, Mika and Jamie all had their guns out, Jimmy with much pressure.

Syaoran was Sakura's back up and followed her and Takashi remained with Genki and Houshi as he had Xi Chen.. Genki and Houshi also had their guns out but were only going to use them when situation critical.

Sakura stood dead in front of Sam, with a look on her face that screamed, 'YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!'

With all the pressured consequences and with a depressed Sam in front of her, Sakura mustered up all of her energy and slapped Sam as hard as possible.

"Dude, she's in the Black Wolf Pack and she uses her hands in stead of her lethal weapon." Takashi whispered to Genki.

Genki slightly snickered at both the comment and the fact Sam's head snapped sideways.

Sam looked at Sakura with flaring eyes. His hand shot towards her neck and grabbed her tightly. Her eyes widened as his fingers dug into her neck.

Oh that my dear friends' was the BIGGEST mistake Sam could ever have done, besides the fact that he kidnapped Naomi, Ken and Xi Chen.

For all you see next is Syaoran's hand shoot out and punch Sam in the face. Sam instantly let go of Sakura who fell to the ground.

Syaoran held his right arm, the one that was injured.

'Damn, I ain't no lefty so fighting with my left hand will hurt.' He thought bitterly.

He knelt down beside Sakura and put his left arm on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

Sakura nodded as she took out her gun. She handed it to Syaoran and smiled. "Get him." She whispered as she passed out.

Genki and Houshi walked up to Sakura and lifted her, retrieving her back into the corner of the warehouse.

Takashi and Genki remained with Sakura and Xi Chen. Jimmy had got up, withstanding the pain of the stab. Houshi, Mika, Jamie and Jimmy all walked up to Syaoran.

They looked at him. "Syaoran, don't fight, it's not good…" Houshi said.

Syaoran glared at him. "NOT FIGHT!! THIS DAMNED BASTARD KIDNAPPED SAKURA AND XI CHEN AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST WATCH!!!"

The guys glared at him back with equal force. "Well do you expect us to let you fight in your condition when the woman you love and your son is back there. Dammit Syaoran you fucking love her, TELL HER!!" Mika roared.

"In case you fucking didn't tnocie Mika, Sakura passed out."

Mika blushed with embarrassment but then came back with a come back. "Well Syaoran my man, only your touches will wake her up."

Syaoran used his left arm to punch Mika in the face.

Takashi shook his head. "Leave it to the Black Wolf to get into a fight with their friends at a time like this."

Genki had to agree.

Sam pushed him self up. Megumi was still lying there, cold as ever… or was she?

"This should be easy. 7 of us, not including Sakura and 10 of our men outside." Syaoran smirked.

This time Sam had to laugh. "You really think your men are still out side? I had all of my men vanquish them. And really, do you seriously THINK that you 7 can hold up against 10 of us?"

Behind Sam came 9 other men, big bulky and well dead ass ugly.

Syaoran smirked, still trying to ignore the pain in his ribs and his arm. "You think you can beat us with those things? In case you haven't noticed Sam, the Black Wolf have many reputations, begin Strong is one, being Loyal is another and I can just pick up this one, BEING GOOD LOOKING!! YOUR MEN ARE U-G-L-Y!!"

The guys had to stifle the laughter, as Sam's men were enraged.

Sam smirked, "We'll see about that."

And just like that, all the men took out guns and started rapid fire.

Syaoran jumped out of there in time, but the bullets hit Houshi, Jamie, Mika, Jimmy, and Genki.

They were all out, not dead but unconscious. Genki and Jimmy were holding onto the brinks of life as they were fighting between life and death. Houshi, Mika and Jamie were out cold. Takashi was standing protectively over Sakura and Xi Chen but some bullets only grazed him.

He then knelt down to see if Xi Chen and Sakura were okay. Xi Chen had fallen asleep and Sakura started to stir.

Syaoran stood up with immense pain. He walked no limped rather over to Sam. Sam and his men just laughed manically as they saw the Black Wolf coming to an end.

Syaoran stood in front of Sam, despising every look on his face. "You're a wretched man, laughing at a time like this."

This caused Sam's laugh to cease and stare at Syaoran.

"What do you mean Wolf?" he asked coldly.

"If Sakura died in the hands of you Sam, I wouldn't just laugh that I killed off some of your men, no… I would make sure I rip you to parts with my bare hands, avenging the death of Sakura. But you Sam, you don't give a fuck that your wife died. I mean, Sakura cared even more and them two have been fighting for the past few months."

Sam continued to stare at Syaoran, this time with realization rather than hatred.

"Megumi died, Sakura cared. Megumi died, you only screamed and then started laughing. In case you didn't notice Sam, Sakura let her self in front of you, after all that you've done and actually managed to slap you. Why? Because you killed her family. Those two have hated each other ever since Sakura pledged to be a Wolf. She still cared. You and Megumi had a son together, lived together and you just laughed? I remember clearly Sam, you wanted Sakura as your mistress, but you still Screamed for Megumi? You confuse me Sam." Syaoran wheezed out in pure pain.

Sakura had awoken only to hear bits and pieces of his little speech.

Sakura found a gun lying really close to her. She tugged on Takashi's pants; both of them were hidden in the dark so nobody could see what she was doing.

She handed the gun to Takashi and whispered in his ear. She told him to use his gun and this one to shoot down Sam's men.

Takashi found this idea great so he stood up, come into the light a little bit and started rapid fire.

He managed to get 9 of them down, luck I suppose so that left Sam and Syaoran, one on one, battle to the death, leader of the deadliest gangs… you get my point.

Syaoran took out his gun and tried to fire Sam. Oh but I'm not gonna let that happen am I? Nope, Syaoran's gun ran out of bullets.

"MOTHER FUCKER!!" He roared as he ran trying to avoid Sam's shot. Oh but after a car crash, a few bullets, his running abilities have come down a notch or two.

But now Sam's bullets have run out too.

So what's happening now? Hand to hand combat.

Sam threw a punch at Syaoran who dodged but not that easily. Syaoran fell backwards as Sam kicked him in the stomach. Sam then stepped on his neck and smirked.

"Can't beat me so easily eh?"

Suddenly a shot was heard.

Takashi, with his last bullet, shot Sam in the back.

Sam roared in pain as he stumbled backwards. He glared at Takashi and lunged at him. Takashi was in better condition than the rest so he dodged easily and punched Sam in the stomach. He than lifted his leg and kneed him in the crotch.

Sam knelt down, holding onto his dear crotch for the pain was unbearable. He glared at Takashi once again, this time with more force than the last and tried tackling him. Takashi moved out of the way, but he didn't noticed Xi Chen and Sakura behind him.

Sam hit against the wall and moved back, but he stepped on Xi Chen's foot.

"MOMMY!!!!" Xi Chen shrieked. His foot was crushed.

"Xi Chen… XI CHEN!!!" Sakura screamed as she tried comforting her son. Tears streamed down his face as he cried in pain.

Sakura stood up, with much pain of course and stared intently at Sam.

Syaoran got up hearing his son and charged at Sam. He pushed him straight into the warehouse wall and used his foot to kick his head.

Sam started coughing out blood, a lot.

Syaoran roared as he retackled Sam's head.

"THIS!!" He screamed as he punched him. "THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPED XI CHEN!!!"

He pulled Sam's hair to make him face Syaoran. He kneed his face.

"THIS!!" He roared again as he kicked Sam's face, causing blood to pour out. "THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING SAKURA!!!"

He picked up a gun from a floor, only two bullets remained. He pointed it at Sam's gut.

"And this… is for putting my family in pain." He said as he shot Sam's gut.

Sam screamed as the pain surged throughout his body.

"And this," Syaoran said as he pointed the gun at Sam's forehead, "is for killing of Sakura's family."

But just before he pulled and released the trigger… a moan was heard.

Everybody diverted their gaze towards the sound. Xi Chen's cries lessened but he was still crying and Sakura was still comforting.

"Help… Sakura…" came that voice again. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Megumi…" Sam whispered.

* * *

**Ok yea that was a friggin short battle but I wanted to update b4 skool started again… which is tomorra!! WA!!**

**Yea I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was short…**

**Next update won't be as soon as you hope… SCHOOL!!!**

**Well, see ya nex time!!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	15. Great News

**That was an all to sad of a chapter… erg… yea well this story is coming to an end. I have it ALL planned out, but I'm not telling how many more chapters I have planned!!! You'll have to wait and find out!!!**

**BTW Lemon in this chapter. And this chapter is kinda very weirdly constructed, that's cause the ending is near!!!**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------Chapter 15:** Great News

"And this… is for putting my family in pain." He said as he shot Sam's gut.

Sam screamed as the pain surged throughout his body.

"And this," Syaoran said as he pointed the gun at Sam's forehead, "is for killing of Sakura's family."

But just before he pulled and released the trigger… a moan was heard.

Everybody diverted their gaze towards the sound. Xi Chen's cries lessened but he was still crying and Sakura was still comforting.

"Help… Sakura…" came that voice again. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Megumi…" Sam whispered.

Every conscious person faced Megumi. Xi Chen being a smart baby was in a tonne of pain but stopped crying for this little dilemma.

Sam crawled over to Megumi and kneeled over her. "Megumi, baby?" he whispered.

"SAM!!!" She screeched as flung her hands in the air.

"Takashi, call Mei and call for back up. We have to get all of our men, Megumi, Sakura and Xi Chen to the hospital." Syaoran ordered.

He knelt down beside Sakura, slightly kissed her on the temple and picked up Xi Chen.

Xi Chen wrapped his arms around Syaoran's neck and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

His leg was badly injured, blood pouring out. Sakura strained to get up, the bullet in her chest was out yes, but the after pain was burning.

Takashi called Mei Lin up, told her Syaoran's orders and reported back.

"Mei Lin is sending in drivers. We have 4 cars coming our way."

Syaoran nodded as he sat down beside Sakura. His body, her body and even Xi Chen's body were in tonnes of pain.

"Shhh, baby is okay. Mommy and Daddy are here." Sakura cooed as she stroked her sons' hair.

Syaoran stared at her lovingly. "Sakura… this may not be the best of times for this but…"

Sakura stared at him, awaiting his, very badly timed, news.

"I Love You."

Sakura's eyes widened as those words escaped his lips. She searched his eyes, wondering was this the full truth or another Black Wolf lie.

It was the truth. Yes, nothing but the truth.

"And… and after all this is done with. After the Black Wolf doesn't have any more missions… I… I want you to marry me…"

Sakura slightly smiled, but in the darkness of the night, it wasn't noticeable.

"Bakayaro…" She mumbled.

"When my whole family is down, my son is injured, I've been gunned at, all of our men are out cold, Megumi is in a state of life and death, you've been in a car crash and Takashi is the only alive person so far, you propose to me?"

Syaoran saddened. "So, I take it you don't love me, nor do you wish to marry me."

Sakura was shocked. "How can you say that??"

Syaoran stared at her, the clouds clearing up, and the moon shined in, revealing an exhilarating feeling in the pit of Syaoran's stomach. Sakura was smiling, yes blood had stained her lovely complexion but she was smiling.

"I love you too…" She whispered as she shut her eyes, darkness consuming her.

"And I'll marry you…" She said as she fell into unconsciousness.

Syaoran gasped as he also fell Xi Chen going asleep. "Takashi, take Xi Chen, I have to warm Sakura up."

Takashi bent down, and slightly took Xi Chen, trying not to cause a lot of motion.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura best he can. Megumi's cries died out and Sam was trying to comfort her.

'Better not kill him now, Megumi needs him, but after wards… he's dead.' Syaoran thought as he stared at Sam and Megumi.

An hour or so later the Wolf Drivers appeared. Since there were four cars, they had to split evenly.

Houshi, Genki, and Jimmy were in car 'A'.

Mika, Jamie and Takashi were in car 'B'.

Sakura, Syaoran and Xi Chen were in car 'C'.

And well, since Sam's phone died and he couldn't call for transportation, he took car 'D'.

And now they were off to the hospital.

---Hospital---

They arrived in time. Takashi took Xi Chen, as Syaoran did his best to bridal carry Sakura in, since she was still unconscious and he was battered up. Sam did his best to bridal carry Megumi in, since was gunned at the gut and the drivers managed to get the others in.

"Faking it?" Takashi asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't wanna think of fake names now, sides we gotta go visit the other damn hospital Eriol, Ryan and Ryu are in."

The walk up to the emergency room and were right away accepted.

"Kinomoto Sakura, her son Xi Chen Kinomoto." Syaoran said.

The woman nodded and wrote down the names on the clipboard.

"Li Syaoran, any explanation?" The woman's eyes widened as she just figured out that the Black Wolf were here.

The woman shook as she wrote down the names.

"Takashi Li, Houshi Li, Genki Li, Jimmy Li, Jamie Li, Mika Li and Sam Seiko."

The woman was ultimately freaked. Both the Black Wolf AND the Wild Cats were here.

"And Megumi Seiko."

They were all placed in different rooms. Sakura was in surgery. Syaoran was resting. Megumi was in surgery, as was Sam. Xi Chen was also placed in Surgery, as were all of the rest of the members. Takashi was in a basic check up.

Hours had passed. Yes, count them hours. Takashi had warned Mei Lin and told her to stay at base until further notice.

Xi Chen's operation finished and he was placed in the same room as Syaoran. Sakura too finished but she was still in the operation table.

Megumi's surgery was finished and they had news. Sam was finished his operation, but Syaoran's still gonna kill him.

Houshi, Genki and Jimmy were okay and were resting now. Jimmy and Mika were in the ICU and Takashi was over looking all of them.

Sakura finally came too and was brought to Syaoran's room. She was lying there as she heard the soft snores of her son.

Syaoran had gone out to get some food, his wounds a bit better, and him being the Black Wolf, didn't notice the pain.

The doctor came in.

"Miss. Sakura, I presume Megumi Seiko is your cousin?"

Sakura nodded.

The doctor smiled. "Well, be happy to hear Miss that your cousin has been a few weeks pregnant. And the bullet didn't harm her nor the baby."

Sakura sat upright. "Nani?!? Seriously?!?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes, and your condition is pretty good too, care to meet her?"

Sakura nodded as she got off of the bed and slowly walked with the doctor.

They entered Megumi's room, and Sam was sleeping in a corner. Megumi didn't know the news of her pregnancy yet.

"Meg…" Sakura called by a childhood nickname.

Megumi looked at her and tears sprung to her eyes. "Why am I living Sakura?!? After everything I've done to you and Wolf I deserve to die!!"

The doctor smiled knowingly. Sakura grinned. "Oh really? Do you propose I kill you?"

Megumi nodded.

"Fine then, but I'm not about to kill my niece of nephew."

Megumi stared at her. "You mean…"

Sakura smiled. "Yea, Megumi you and Sam are gonna be parents again."

Megumi squealed in delight as Sakura hugged her.

Sam stirred and woke up.

"Argh, where the fuck am I?" He muttered.

"In the hospital with your pregnant wife." Sakura said monotone. She then looked at Megumi and squealed again.

Megumi laughed as she hugged Sakura. "Oh wow, never mind that, I don't wanna die!!"

Sakura smiled. "I bet you don't. Hey I gotta get back, Xi Chen is alone."

And so the days passed. Sakura and Xi Chen and Syaoran were the first to be released from the hospital.

Syaoran did eventually get Sakura a proper engagement ring.

Megumi was happily re-pregnant and Syaoran still held a HUGE grudge against Sam.

Well, he did try killing him again when Megumi was 2 months pregnant.

A slight recap if I may…

"SAM I STILL NEED TO KILL YOU!!!" Syaoran roared as he lunged at Sam. They were currently at the beach, yea pretty weird.

Sam dodged Syaoran's punch and started running for the boathouse.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVER HURTING SAKURA AND XI CHEN!!!!"

Megumi and Sakura shook their heads. Yea Syaoran still held a grudge but he'd never actually kill Sam… but still… they never really figured out why Sam tried to hurt them.

That is until after.

Later that beach day they all had ice cream. Sakura and Xi Chen shared once since Xi Chen couldn't finished one all by him self.

"Sam, why did you try killing us?" Sakura asked as she wrapped a blanket around her self. She was in a bikini and well; she didn't want random people seeing her tattoo.

Sam shrugged. "I guess hunger for power. The Black Wolves were the only other gang that was better than mine."

"So why ain't you killing us now bastard?" Syaoran growled as he licked his ice cream.

Sam laughed. "Because we're family dumbass."

Syaoran snorted. "You, me family?!?! Fucking if."

Sakura had slightly slapped Syaoran. "Don't swear in front of Xi Chen."

Syaoran slightly massaged his head.

Yea well life was great I guess. The Black Wolf didn't end up going on any more missions and Xi Chen has grown to love his new home and his new father.

Tomoyo and Eriol were happy, mighty happy. Tomoyo was in her 4th month pregnancy now and they had gotten the gender. She was having a baby girl.

Sakura was ecstatic when she heard she was going to have a niece. They even argued about names till forever.

A recap of that night.

"I wanna name her Umi." Rika grinned.

Ryan snorted. "Umi?!? After all of those missions we've been on, after all of them undercover names we've had, you come up with UMI?!?"

Rika slapped him. "I don't see you trying!!"

Naoko and Chiharu were in deep thought. They both snapped their fingers and said simultaneously.

"How about Maiko?"

Everybody stared at them. "Geez they think alike." Takashi commented.

Sakura laughed. "Umi was nice and so was Maiko, but those names don't suit the Eriol slash Tomoyo type…"

Mei Lin giggled. "So true… ummm how about…"

All of the girls exchanged excited glances and all said, which was very scary, simultaneously.

"We all want you to name her Tokoh."

Tomoyo and Eriol sweat-dropped. "Tokoh?? Where did you come up with that?"

The girls are smiled evilly and said they had their ways.

Now it's been 6 month's since the last mission the Black Wolves have been on. Now Tomoyo had, had her baby who was around 1 month old and Megumi is 8 months pregnant, expecting soon.

Sam and Megumi returned to Japan, and Syaoran was really happy, and had said that he'd kill Sam eventually.

"You forgave him to easily." He whined when they left from the airport back home.

Sakura shrugged. "He's family, anyways, Tomoyo insisted that Xi Chen stay with her in Eriol's place since Tokoh and Xi Chen grew attached, Mei Lin and Ryu are also staying with them. Houshi, Genki and Jimmy are returning to their nations. Mika, Naoko, Ryan, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi are all on Wolf Vacation which leaves the house to us…"

Syaoran smirked evilly. "To us hey? How 'bout this time, we both enjoy it…"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "Are you suggesting we do what we did when Xi Chen happened?"

Syaoran smiled even more. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Sakura frowned. "But we aren't even married yet."

She wasn't sure about this; I mean… c'mon… she was still trying to get over the first time.

Syaoran laughed. "So, we weren't when Xi Chen happened."

"So, that was you're little shenanigan to get accepted by the Black Wolf."

"And this is my little shenanigan to get my fiancée in bed, now come on Sakura, please?"

Sakura giggled. "Can I seriously turn you down?"

Syaoran smirked as the limo stopped and he bridal carried her to their bedroom.

"I don't think you can." He husked.

**Lemon Warning**

Syaoran laid Sakura down and started kissing her face all over. His lips finally found her lips and they intensely started kissing. His lips nipped at her bottom lip for more entry and she gave it to him. He forced him self to kiss harder and she moaned. Her hands snaked around his torso and she pulled him in deeper. Their tongues fought with each other in a passion filled kiss. His hands trailed down her body as they rested at the hem of her shirt. His hands slid under her shirt as he slightly caressed her stomach.

Sakura moaned at his touch as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She slid it off and ran her hands all over his body. He finally decided to take off her shirt. He pulled it up over her head exposing just her in her bra.

Sakura blushed as he started kissing upwards from her stomach. He got pissed because the bra was there and took the liberty to remove it.

And there she was, topless and braless in front of him. He admired her perfectly round breast and her erect nipples.

His touched her breast, taking in just how soft they were. He hadn't remembered much from their last time, but this time, they both will. He lowered his head towards her left breast and nipped at her nipple. Sakura moaned at the pleasure. He then took her breast into her mouth and sucked at it. While this service was preformed to the left breast, his right hand was massaging and tickling her right breast. After Syaoran was content the left breast he did the same with the right.

Sakura arched her back in silent pleasure. Syaoran then started unbuttoning her pants. Sakura giggled as she too did the same. He expertly removed her pants and saw her black panty. He then stood up and removed his already unbuttoned pants exposing his black boxers. He leaned in front of Sakura's sacred spot and slightly rubbed the elastic part of the panty, giving Sakura immense pleasure. He then slipped off the panty and saw a bare, exposed Sakura.

He then started kissing down her thigh. He tickled her foot and Sakura shrieked laughing. He then moved up to her lips and kissed her intensely again. Sakura moaned.

"Syaoran, take off your boxers." She said in between kisses. Syaoran lightly chuckled but did as he was told. He stood up on the floor and slid his boxers off. Now, Sakura absorbed the being in front of her.

Syaoran was on top of Sakura again, kissing her insanely. Sakura's hands trailed down to his manhood as she slightly rubbed it. Syaoran almost yelped as he felt a sensation run through him. Sakura ran her fingers up and down his manhood giving him immense pleasure.

Syaoran broke the chain of kisses and started kissing down her body. The kisses went from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone, through her valley between her breasts, down her stomach and he even kissed her sacred spot.

Sakura yelped as she felt him kiss her there. She lifted her head a bit and saw him rubbing her, giving her intense pleasure.

"Ah, Syaoran if you don't take me, I'll put you into a coma like how Ryu was…"

Syaoran smirked as he re kissed her there. "Aww but I'll eventually come out like Ryu did."

Sakura moaned again but then came back. "Then I'll knock you out again."

Syaoran moved up again and re sucked her breasts. His fingers tickled her womanhood as he moved up to her lips again. He fiercely kissed her; Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and started trailing kisses down his neck.

Syaoran got up and pried Sakura's legs open.

"You know it won't hurt." He winked.

Sakura slightly giggled as Syaoran moved in and inserted himself into her. Sakura moaned as she felt him slid into her.

He felt her muscles tighten around him. And things were set. He started thrusting his hips lightly first, and then was joined by Sakura. They both started thrusting faster, and faster and faster until they both climaxed and were yelling each other's names.

"OH SYAORAN!!" Sakura screamed as he did a final thrust and exited her. He started trailing kisses up her body and lip locked with her.

**End of Lemon**

He collapsed beside her and sighed. "That was fun."

Sakura slightly slapped him and moved in closer. "I guess it was."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "I guess? Oh that's nice…"

Sakura giggled. "So, when do you wanna get married?"

Syaoran smiled as he caressed her cheek. "When do you want to?"

Sakura kissed the tip of his nose. "The sooner the better."

Syaoran hugged her and rested his chin on her head. "I'll call my sisters and parents in London, the sooner they get here, the faster you get your wedding."

Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Ashiteru my Wolf."

Syaoran smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Wo Ai Ni." He whispered as they both fell asleep.

Weeks passed since Sakura and Syaoran made love, and well, I guess you can say they continued to make love at any chance.

Syaoran did eventually call up his family in London and they're going to fly down in 2 weeks.

Xi Chen is happy with his parents and can't wait till the wedding…

I mean who can???

And thus, life was perfect….

All we have to do now is wait for their wedding.

* * *

**Done… well not really, 1 more chapter left!!**

**So did you like Wolf Blossom's first attempt at a lemon? Yes I know it sucked but come on, it was a first try…**

**But, it wasn't that bad, if I do say so my self and lemme tell you, I HAVE NOT DONE IT BEFORE IN MY LIFE!! That little Lemon scene was based on what I've read in the past!!**

**Anyways, one more chapter and this still is over…**

**Stayed tuned, for my next and last chapter yet!!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	16. A Cool Summers Breeze

**WAIIIIII!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!! A few requests that I put in another lemon… I'm gonna go listen to you guys on that and PUT in a LEMON!!!**

**Dedication: **This fanfic is dedicated to AnimeObessionFantasy. Great friend, Great reviewer and Great Fan. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You already know. CLAMP owns CCS. BUT I OWN BLACK WOLF PACK!!! If you hate it, sorry but don't bug me and get my fanfics busted again.

**Title: **Black Wolf Pack

**Summary: **Sakura is normal, average. Until that unfortunate day she stumbled upon Li Xiao Lang and his deadly gang called 'Black Wolf Pack'. Now, there's no way out. Will Sakura join? Die? Or…fall in love?

**And now, to truly begin…**

**------Chapter 16:** **A Cool Summers Breeze**

"Ashiteru my Wolf."

Syaoran smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Wo Ai Ni." He whispered as they both fell asleep.

Weeks passed since Sakura and Syaoran made love, and well, I guess you can say they continued to make love at any chance.

Syaoran did eventually call up his family in London and they're going to fly down in 2 weeks.

Xi Chen is happy with his parents and can't wait till the wedding…

I mean who can???

And thus, life was perfect….

All we have to do now is wait for their wedding.

---1 month later---

Megumi had another Son; she was in mid 9-month pregnancy when she fell into labour. They had come to Hong Kong for Sakura's wedding and a week before the wedding Megumi fell into labour.

At the labour ward, everybody was tense. Syaoran managed to forget the little grudge he had for Sam for that day and was worried, along with the rest of the Wolf Pack for Megumi.

Finally, after forever, they declared she had a son.

Sakura rushed in and hugged her cousin.

And finally, after much debating on his name, they rested on Mike; he would be named after his older brother. And NOW…

It's wedding time!!

Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, about to be wed. They had already legally changed Xi Chen's last name to Li and Sakura would obviously come after the wedding.

The ceremony would start in 30 minutes. Sakura was in the back room getting ready. They were getting married in a Church and Sakura was fixing her veil.

Takashi had offered to take Sakura down the aisle, since she had no family and Eriol was best man. Tomoyo was carrying Tokoh. She couldn't become Maid of Honour because Tokoh was either with Tomoyo or Eriol.

Tomoyo obviously took care of Tokoh as Eriol would be too excited.

Chiharu was Maid of Honour, Rika and Naoko were brides' maid.

Eriol was best man and carried the rings. They had some next girl be the flower girl.

The brides' music started playing. Sakura hugged Tomoyo as Tomoyo left to her seat.

Chiharu squealed as Sakura started to go.

She stepped out as she felt a million eyes bore into her.

She didn't bother to look up, in case she forgets to do something or what not.

She finally reached the alter, when the Priest started talking.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this Man and Woman in Holy Matrimony. If anyone should have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Not even a cricket was heard.

So the ceremony continued. The vows were presented and the Priests blessings were said.

"Do you, Li Xiao Lang, take Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled. "I Do."

The priest turned to Sakura.

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sakura smiled in return. "I Do."

"The rings."

Eriol took out the rings and they both slipped it onto each other.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Syaoran leaned down and lifted her veil. Sakura looked so beautiful, vulnerable.

He cupped her chin and pulled her into a short, delightful kiss.

Syaoran and Sakura both walked together outside of the church where people applauded and threw rice shells at them.

Sakura grinned, turned around and threw her bouquet in the air. Chiharu Miharu had caught the Bouquet.

"CHIHARU LI!!!" All the girls shrieked as Chiharu blushed. Sakura and Syaoran laughed as they got into the limo. Xi Chen would be spending the next two weeks at Tomoyo's place while Sakura and Syaoran were honeymooning.

**(Sorry guys, no Reception right now. I feel REALLY sick, I think I have a fever coming on but next week is when my finals start and I wanted to finish this fic b4 then.)**

---Honeymoon---

Sakura and Syaoran had gone to Paris for their honeymoon. They were staying at a Hotel that the Black Wolves have booked.

The Hotel room was HUGE. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room that was twice the size of the bedroom.

And since Sakura had bought Syaoran and the rest of the wolves Daggers and Swords, (refer to earlier in the story) they sword trained in their sometimes.

It had been a day since they arrived at the Hotel and right now Syaoran was out. He had a friend in Paris and Sakura allowed him to go meet him as she cooked dinner. They have been eating take out for the last day now and both of them wanted a good Home-cooked meal.

Sakura made Noodles, Fried Rice, Fried Shrimp, and a few Sushi pieces. She set it up on the table and waited for her husband to return. They had both agreed on doing a little training session before eating.

Sakura was staring out the Balcony and had failed to hear the door open. She was just staring out into the open sky when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Syaoran…" She murmured as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Hey Sexy…" He greeted as his left hand cupped Sakura's left breast.

"Aww, you're wearing a bra." He pouted.

Sakura giggled. "Train first, eat then, fun later."

Syaoran pouted again as he kept on kissing Sakura's neck. "Fair enough."

Sakura pulled out of his grasp and started to get their weapons. But Syaoran caught her wrist and pulled her into him. He placed a light kiss on her lips and then left.

"Humph!!" Sakura pouted. "You pull me in only for a little peck?!?"

Syaoran smirked. "You get the full blast after eating."

Sakura blushed at his little comment but got her sword.

"Why do we train? We haven't been missioning for a year now."

"Doesn't mean we will. Turn on your music Sakura."

**(I DO NOT own the song. It's called** _'Eye Of The Tiger'_ **by** _'Survivor'_. **I thought it suited the whole gang world aspect I'm going for…)**

And she did.

**Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive**

Sakura jumped back as Syaoran charged up to her, he sliced the air and cut a few strands of Sakura's hair.

Sakura glared at him. "EXCUSE ME?!?!?" She screamed.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR?!?"

Syaoran chuckled. "You've been shot, beaten, taken hostage two times, gunned at the heart and got surgery and you cry about your hair."

That pissed Sakura off so she went on a rampage.

**So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive**

Sakura whirled her Sword around as she cut an inch or two off of Syaoran's shirt.

"OI!! THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!!"

"You've been shot, beaten, taken hostage, gunned at and got surgery and you cry about your shirt?" Sakura mimicked Syaoran.

He pouted. "Fine…"

"Alright, no fun for you tonight." Sakura said manically.

"HEYY!!!!" Syaoran roared as he continued the fight.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

"Eye of the Tiger?" Syaoran asked as he dodged an attack. "What type of music do you listen to??"

"Pssht, better music than you do!!"

"I RESENT THAT."

"I resent your very being."

"That's not nice."

"Life ain't nice Syaoran, deal with it."

"Meaning?"

"I don't see you getting raped."

"Hey, we completely forgot about that!!"

"Are you saying we forgot about our Son Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Well… no…" Syaoran wasn't paying attention as Sakura jammed her fist into his stomach.

"OI!! THAT HURT!!!"

**Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive**

Sakura was panting as she jumped over the sofa. They were lucky they had a huge room, well the Black Wolf did order such a room because they knew the newly weds would erm… 'fight' more than natural.

Syaoran raced after her, his sword in the air.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoran plainly laughed.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

"This song reminds me of the battle with Sam." Sakura said as she dropped her Sword and jumped for the daggers. Syaoran caught her by the waist and pulled her down onto the sofa.

"I guess it does." He husked as he kissed her.

**The eye of the tiger  
**

His hand traveled under her shirt as it cupped her breast, under her bra.

**The eye of the tiger**

He fiercely started kissing her as his hand massaged her breast, rubbing his finger over her erect nipple.

**The eye of the tiger**

Sakura felt him being aroused as she pushed him off.

**The eye of the tiger**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Syaoran roared as he regained composure.

"Eat first." She said.

"Aww, why?" he asked.

"Because you sure give a hella fight. I dunno how Sam stood up to you."

"He's a man."

Sakura glared at him. "Are you implying you'd rather marry a man just because he's strong?"

"Ew!! Fucking nasty!!" Syaoran said as he sat down and ate some rice.

Sakura gobbled down her noodles, had seconds, and had half a bowl of rice and a piece of sushi.

Syaoran stared at her. "How are we supposed to have fun if you're stuffed."

Sakura winked at him flirty. "It'll be a work out."

Ohh how that got Syaoran. He couldn't stand it any more. He jumped off his seat and dived for Sakura. She giggled as he bridal carried her to their 'hotel' bedroom.

**Lemon Alert**

Syaoran dropped Sakura and pushed her up against the closed bedroom door. He started kissing her neck, nuzzling her, licking her, tickling her. He lightly kissed her neck and then went to nibble at her ear, all while undoing her button up shirt. Sakura moved her head to the side allowing more access. Her hands undid his button up shirt as she removed it. Her fingers traced his 6-pack as she started kissing his shoulder.

Syaoran took of her shirt and slammed her up against the door. He then started ferociously kissing her; his tongue searched her mouth as she moaned. This was just too unbearable. Her arms snaked around his torso as she rested it there. His hands worked on her pants, unbuttoning it and unzipping it, allowing it to slide to the floor.

"Are we gonna stand and do it?" Sakura said in between kisses.

Syaoran chuckled. "It was a thought, but I don't think you'd like it too much." He then bridal carried her to the bed.

At the short walking distance Sakura placed soft, feather like kisses on his torso. Syaoran shuddered at his wife's touches.

After laying her on the bed, he unclasped her bra and threw it, it landing on the table lamp. Syaoran straddled her hips as he started nipping at her collarbone. Sakura moaned as he worked his magic. He then released her from the hips and laid up on her, making sure not to put his full weight on her.

He moved lower as his eyes came level with her breast. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing her womanhood against him. She felt a bump and knew she aroused him even more. Syaoran smirked and decided to tease her. He rubbed his finger over her left nipple, causing it to become erect and rock hard. His tongue rolled over her left nipple, but even then he didn't take it into his mouth. There was a glass of water on their night stand from noon when they had lunch in their bedroom. He grabbed the glass of water and splashed some onto her bear breasts. He then licked off the droplets of water causing Sakura to moan.

He finally decided to take her breast. His teeth slightly nipped at her nipple. Sakura continuously rubbed her panties against his hardened manhood. He then finally took her entire breast into his mouth. His tongue teased the nipple as it slid over it. He started sucking it, slightly kissing it with every pull. Sakura suddenly felt a release on her left breast and a wash of cool air. She propped her head up to see Syaoran moving towards her right breast. He started kissing the soft skin around her nipple, whilst his left hand fondled with the left, now neglected, breast. He then started licking her right nipple, kissing it slightly.

Finally, deciding to take it in, he sucked it, his movements identical to when he did this to the left breast. Sakura couldn't take it any longer. Syaoran started kissing down her body as he reached her lower body. He, on first call, took of her panties and rubbed his fingers over her folds. Sakura shuddered. She then felt something enter her. She peeked to see what was happening and she saw Syaoran enter a finger into her, and now two… He started thrusting his fingers in and out a few inches. Sakura moaned as her hips buckled, raising a few inches into the air. Syaoran chuckled as he released his fingers, licking them clean. He then started kissing down her inner things, caressing her nub. He tickled it causing Sakura to moan and groan and well kinda get twinkles in her eyes. He then went back up to her sacred spot and kissed it. Sakura shuddered as her hips again went a bit into the air.

Syaoran now decided to lick it. He every so softly started licking her folds, caressing her sacred spot with his tongue… oh his urge blasted as he wanted to taste her. Sakura felt something warm enter her. She knew Syaoran didn't take her yet so what was it? She kinda lifted her upper body and she saw Syaoran entering his tongue into her. She groaned as she felt his tongue probe her innards. After a few seconds he exited and started kissing her back to her lips.

Sakura decided it was her turn to take control. She somehow shifted positions and now she was on top of Syaoran. Her naked hips were straddling him as she started kissing him. She kissed his lips insanely as she started trailing her kisses down his body. She then took his nipple into her teeth and lightly teased him. She nipped at his left nipple before working down. She unbuckled his pants and took off both his pants and boxers before seeing him nude before her. Her finger rubbed the tip of his manhood and then she started trailing her fingers up and down his manhood, tickling him with sensations beyond comparison. Now, Sakura got an urge to taste him. Before Syaoran knew it, Sakura's mouth and encased his manhood, licking it, teasing it, pleasuring it. Sakura slightly sucked on it before releasing, and before Syaoran injected his fluids into her.

Sakura then positioned her womanhood over his manhood and started rubbing it against him, giving him intense pleasure. She was burning to have him as he was her but the insane teasing was oh so pleasurable. Only a few times was Syaoran able to actually get into her but she moved out of the way causing Syaoran to pout.

Sakura kissed back up to his lips as they shared a sweet, hard, intense kiss. Syaoran now flipped the positions so Sakura was on the bottom and he was on top.

He kissed her breasts again, teasing them, sucking them, pleasuring them. Finally, the part both of them have been dying for. Syaoran positioned him self at her entrance. She smiled as she felt him starting to go into her. Quick, easy and fast. Finally he felt her muscles tighten around him. Things were perfect, set…

He started thrusting, moving his hips up and down. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as she too started on her part. They both started thrusting; calling each other's names, sweat trickling down their bodies. But that didn't matter. They went faster, and faster, harder and harder until it was too unbearable. They both climaxed as Syaoran gave a final thrust and exited her. He then started trailing kisses up her body, between the valley between her breasts and lip-locked with her. Finally, he collapsed beside her, wrapping an arm around her small, bare waist.

**End of Lemon**

Sakura smiled as Syaoran dug his face into the crook of her neck.

"Had fun?" She murmured as she moved in closer towards his body.

"Any doubts?" and they both fell into a tender sleep.

---Two weeks later, Honeymoon over, back in Hong Kong---

Sakura was sitting with Xi Chen in her bedroom, reading him a story. It was 12:30 pm, four-year-old Xi Chen had a cold.

**(Remember, basically a year passed so Xi Chen would be 4 now.)**

"Sweetheart, you okay?" She whispered as she stroked her son's hair. Tomoyo, Eriol and Tokoh were over.

Chiharu, Takashi, Mika, Naoko, Rika, Ryan, Mei Lin and Ryu were all out shopping.

Syaoran was in the shower and walked out to find his wife and his son sitting on their bed.

He sat down beside them and kissed Sakura on the temple. He then took Xi Chen into his arms and started boasting.

"Son, you are a Li Man, Li Men don't get common colds!! Hah!! You are a Wolf now!!"

Xi Chen glared at his father. "Papa dumb." He stuck his tongue out.

Syaoran frowned. "He SOO got that from you." He accused Sakura. They both ended up laughing at the end.

Sakura finally put Xi Chen to bed and walked downstairs to find the entire gang there.

"What's up?" Syaoran asked as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura was 21 now, and Syaoran was 26, since a year basically did pass.

Mei Lin frowned. "A stupid new gang has formed and is threatening the Black Wolf."

Sakura sighed. "Mother fucker not this again!!!"

"I know, and they call them selves 'The Silver Knights'." Takashi said.

"Can't their name get ANY cornier??" Syaoran asked.

"I don't think so…" Chiharu murmured as they all started laughed.

"They sound like amateurs." Eriol said as Tomoyo was rocking Tokoh back and forth.

"Probably are, fuck, Silver Knights, what are they, tryna out gang us??" Syaoran mumbled.

"Oh shut up Syaoran, they're probably a bunch of teens thinking its funny pulling war against you." Sakura soothed.

"Bunch of teens? Hell, I'm the leader of the Black Wolf, Leader of the Li Clan, a husband, a father, a warrior, a brother and hell I can even be seductive, now that is a dangerous combination."

Sakura glared at him. "All was okay until you said seductive."

Everybody burst out laughing. Suddenly the doorbell rung. It was Megumi, Sam and Mike.

"How's my nephew??" Sakura asked. Mike was only 4 months old but boy was he kawaii!!

Megumi laughed. "Tired, he's been up all night yesterday with a cold."

Sakura frowned. "Is it going around? Xi Chen has a cold and we think Tokoh is going to have a cold."

Megumi shrugged. "It is September, who knows."

Sakura laughed. "Oh, did I tell you that there's this new gang who threatened us…"

Sam chuckled. "Yea, they're called the Silver Knights right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yea, they're pussies, I bet they're teens trying to threaten. The Cats also got a threat from them." Sam said.

Sakura laughed. "That's what I said. Syaoran's taking it seriously."

"Who could blame him. His brother-in-law kidnapped his son and lover last year." Megumi laughed.

They all walked in to the great hall before the doorbell rung again. "Mother fucker." Sakura groaned as she re-opened it.

There stood a beautiful woman, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She had flowing red hair and beautiful silver eyes. She was a tad bit taller than Sakura.

"Sakura Li?" She said.

"Hai…" Sakura said confused.

The girl smiled smoothly. "Hanna Cheung King, Mistress of the Silver Knights."

Sakura's eyes widened as the girls started laughing. "HANNA?!?!? WAII!!! HANNA CHEUNG FROM HIGH-SCHOOL?!?!"

The girl nodded as Sakura tackled her.

"OH GOD!! I THOUGHT WE LOST CONTACT AFTER YOU MARRIED YUJI KING!!! And what's this, THE MISTRESS OF THE KNIGHTS???"

Hanna laughed as she hugged Sakura. "No girl, we were tight!! And yes, after I married Yuji, I found out that he was the leader of the Silver Knights."

Sakura let go and glared at her. "What's this? Threatening both the Black Wolves and Wild Cats."

Hanna giggled. "It wasn't until after I figured out that you and Tomo were in the Wolves and Meg was with the Cats."

Sakura laughed as she showed Hanna in.

"Guys, this is Hanna King, Hanna this is my gang… well… kinda… I married into the gang."

Everybody greeted her. Tomoyo lost her cool when she saw an old friend.

"HANNA!!" She squealed as she handed Tokoh to Eriol and rushed to hug her friend.

"I thought… me and Sakura thought… is Yuji a good husband??"

Everybody laughed as Hanna nodded. "Yea, Yuji can't be better."

Sakura grinned. "Did I forget to mention that Yuji and Hanna are the leaders of the Knights?"

Everybody stopped laughing instantly.

"What…" Syaoran hissed.

Hanna stepped behind Sakura. "Hey, no worries, I'll tell Yuji to call off the attack when he finds out Saku and Tomo are with the Wolves and Meg is with the Cats. He'll call it off, us 5 were tight."

Syaoran cooled down and sat down beside Eriol.

"Hanna, where's Yuji?" Sakura asked as she sat beside Hanna.

"Weapons upgrade."

Tomoyo frowned. "How come we didn't hear of you guys until today? Cats and Wolves are the top two gangs."

Hanna laughed. "We were terrorizing Russia…"

Sakura and the rest laughed.

Yea life was perfect I guess you can say.

---2 years later---

The ENTIRE crew was at a Wolves Beach.

Chiharu and Takashi Li –yes, they had gotten married a year back-

Rika and Ryan were still heavily dating and had gotten engaged.

Naoko and Mika Li –gotten married a few months back-

Mei Lin and Ryu Li –gotten married with Naoko and Mika-

Jen, Mina, Rei, went with Genki, Houshi and Jimmy to their nations and kept in contact.

Eriol and Tomoyo and Tokoh were cool. They were all enjoying life, and now that Tokoh was 2, they had more opportunities.

Sakura, Syaoran and Xi Chen were proud of the baby girl into their family. Sakura had found out a few weeks after their honeymoon that she was pregnant. She now had a one-year-old baby girl named Kahuna.

Yes so as I was saying, they were all at the beach enjoying their day. They had been on, around 3 missions in the past two years but they weren't major missions. Just getting back stolen items, killing people who got into low secrets of the wolves and threatening some neighbourhood goons after they stole into a Wolf Party.

All the girls were in either swimsuits or bikinis.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu were wearing identical bikinis. Sakura was wearing a light pink bikini that had the top; it had strings that tie behind her back and strings that tie behind her neck. It had small diamonds decorating it. The bottom was light pink and had a few diamonds near the top elastic band.

Tomoyo was purple and Chiharu was yellow.

Rika, Naoko and Mei Lin were identical bathing suits.

Mei Lin was wearing a black bathing suit that had red fire patterns all over.

Rika had orange with yellow patterns.

And Naoko had light blue with silver patterns.

Megumi was in a sports bra kinda thing with short shorts. Her set was a pale yellow.

Syaoran had green swim trunks.

Eriol navy blue, Takashi silver, Ryu black, Ryan sky blue, and Mika a dark brown. Sam was wearing a pale purple one.

The babies were all in extra change of cloths too.

Xi Chen, being six had swim trunks too. His was a dark green.

The actual babies had normal cloths on.

So, they were enjoying their time. I mean, they were in gangs so god knows when one of them will be gone on a mission that'll take like, forever.

Sam and Syaoran got into war over ice cream.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE CHOCLATE CONE LEFT!!" Syaoran roared.

"YEA AND I GET IT!!!" Sam screamed back.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!!"

"FUCK YOU!!"

"YO MAMA!!!"

"WHAT YOU SAY BOUT MY MA???"

"SHE UGLY THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!!"

Sakura shook her head. "From Ice-cream to Sam's mom."

The group burst out laughing.

In the end Syaoran got the cone because Xi Chen wanted chocolate. Sam got a Popsicle.

They were all sitting on the beach watching the sunset. Xi Chen was making a sandcastle as Kahuna was sleeping in her mommy's arms.

They were all watching the colours of the sky. Tomoyo, resting her head on Eriol's shoulder.

Rika, laying on Ryan's lap.

Naoko and Mika hugging each other.

Ryu and Mei Lin helping Xi Chen with his sand castle.

Sam and Megumi, resting against each other's backs.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura shoulder and pulled her in, making sure not to wake up Kahuna.

A soft, cool, summers breeze splashed everybody's face. It was mid-August and everybody was enjoying.

Syaoran placed a soft kiss on Sakura's temple as she leaned in on his shoulder.

"I love you Sakura…" he whispered.

"And I love you too Syaoran, for eternity…" Sakura whispered back as they watched the Sun fall behind the water's horizon…

And this is the last, of Black Wolf Pack

* * *

**_In Life there is only two paths, Easy and Hard. Take the easy way, and regret it. Take the hard way, you'll find it impossible, but after the first few steps, the paths grows steadier and you'll walk through life, never regretting, like how a cool summers breeze blows in the wind… never faltering…_**

* * *

**Did you enjoy the last chapter?**

**And there is another one of my Phrases, I have a tendency of writing those things at the end of each of my stories. Did you like Lemon number 2??**

**People wanted juicy and I tried the best I could!!**

**I want to Thank ALL of my fans!! This is OBVIOUSLY the ENTIRE reposted story!! Well, until Chapter 10 that is!! Chapters 11-16 are the new chapters!!**

**I want to thank my reviewers, both one time and regular reviewers. Old fans and New fans of this story, my critiques who criticize my fic to make it better and obviously my Nii-chan, Susan, for sticking with me the whole way through!!!**

**And I do hope that AnimeObessionFantasy liked this fic, as I dedicated it to her!! I hope this fic had given you a good pastime and I hope you'll enjoy my fics in the future!!**

**This is The End, of Black Wolf Pack.**

**-Walks away from the computer, looks back one more time a lone tear escapes my eyes… but then gets possessed and starts eating chocolate…-**

**I will miss ya'll!!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura… -cries-**

**BTW, there will be NO Sequel becauseI don't want to ruin the ending mood... I found the ending perfect with no flaws so I've decided no Sequel because it'll just ruin the entire ending mood and theme!!**


End file.
